Unsolved Mysteries
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: "- Eu sei milorde..mas confesso que gosto de mistérios... de resolvê-los...-digo sorrindo, ao que ele limita-se a lançar um olhar diferente, misterioso me respondendo:-Mas irá aprender srta Astoria, que há mistérios que devem ficar não resolvidos..."
1. Prologo

**Nome:** Unsolved Mysteries

**Autora:** Lady Luna Andrews

**Par:** Tom Riddle Jr.(de futuro Lord Voldemort)/ O.C

**Censura:**Tipo M

**Gênero:** Romance/General

**Resumo: **Esta é a minha história ...de altos e baixos...de odios e amores...me chamo Astoria Malfoy..filha de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy...comensal da morte...e de como ela se apaixonou por quem não devia , pelo o seu mestre ...pois por algo há mistérios , e alguns como eu fora avisada deviam ficar não resolvidos, mas resolvi o dele e vejam onde cheguei.

**Agradecimentos:** Aos que leêm e comentam e tambem para os que não comentam xD

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence! E bla bla bla...

**Nota**: A historia se passa sobre a perspectiva de Astoria e de outras vezes de Tom Riddle Jr. , mas serão avisados no inicio " POV Astoria " por exemplo.E claro alguuns POV's da narradora. Primeira Fanfic de HP piedade!

POV Narradora

Era um quarto escuro, grande e detinha um imponencia que surpreenderia qualquer um,os moveis com tons prata e preto e igualmente a cama e as portas, so sendo iluminado por uma lareira, nessa sala encontrava-se uma pessoa.

Isto não podia ter acontecido comigo! - Disse quase num sussuro, uma loira muito jovem e muito bonita, apesar das largas lagrimas que escorriam das suas faces parecendo um ser angelical, se não fosse pela a terrivel marca negra que possuia no seu antebraço esquerdo, e esta estava queimando,sabia que ele vinha ai, chora ainda mais.

Uma ave muito bonita, porém de ar cansado de cor de fogo, pousa no ombro da loira, bicando a cabeça da mesma, como querendo transmitir apoio, a loira desvia o olhar da marca para a bela ave.

Ohh... Ash... como fui ser tão tola...? Logo por ele ...pela a pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter esse sentimento...eu não podia me ter apaixonado por ele ...Ash...

A ave como que a entendendo, lhe da uma bicada carinhosa no rosto, para que ela se acalma-se. Do nada, a ave sai do ombro dela,olhando a sua dona, lança uma lagrima que lhe cai no regaço , pega fogo, e ficam cinzas no chão, passado uns momentos surge uma pequena ave do meio das cinzas, fazendo uns leves sonzinhos.

A loira sorri, acariciando a pequena ave, ela percebeu que teria que ter forças para renascer novamente.

Sem reparar que alguem a via das sombras, essa pessoa entra no quarto, a loira olha assombrada para o homem com máscara preta que aparece , via-se que detinha uns belos olhos azuis , que seriam mais belos se não fossem gelidos, apontava uma varinha a ela. Com uma voz fria e contida diz:

Voltamos a ver-nos Astoria...

A mulher loira olhando fixamente para o homem se levanta do chão,nem faz gesto nenhum para pegar sua varinha que estava do lado da fenix renascida, com a voz embargada pelo o choro, diz porem firme:

é verdade Milorde...há muito tempo que não nos viamos...dependendo da perspectiva...

Ele aproxima-se de Astoria, apontando e encostando a varinha no seu coração, agarrava com uma força desnecessaria a varinha, os nós dos dedos estavam brancos,olhando ainda fixamente nos olhos de Astoria, com a mão livre segura nos longos cabelos loiros com força, a aproximando do seu rosto, parecendo contrariado e irritado, esta afoga um grito pelo o puxão não deixando de olhá-lo fixamente.

Não sei se não te ensinaram...Malfoy...que mentir é muito feio...principalmente a quem não gosta nem um pouco disso...sabia...

Astoria olhando para o rosto e nos olhos dele, engole em seco, mas olha firmemente, em vez do medo que deveria sentir, sente uma profunda tristeza, mas não demostrando isto,diz numa voz segura e fria.

Aprendi com o melhor Milorde...normalmente não era assim...companhias erradas ,modos errados...

Irado,o senhor das trevas desfere um golpe certeiro no rosto de Astoria, que cai ao chão desamparada.

Cuidado com as palavras Astoria...nao me faça perder a pouca paciencia...que me sobra...sua ordinária ...QUE VOCÊ PENSOU...ME ENGANAR A MIM A LORD VOLDEMORT...A MIM NINGUEM ME ENGANA ASTORIA...NEM SEQUER VOCÊ QUEM VOCE SE CRÊ NO DIREITO …VOCÊ VAI DESAPARECER DA MINHA VIDA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS ...-controlando o tom de voz , diz extremamente frio:- ultimas palavras...?

Segurando o rosto que havia cortado com o golpe, olhando tristemente para o aqueles olhos azuis, onde um dia viu uma luminosa luz,não consegue sustentar o seu olhar irado, sabia que seria seu fim, já não valia a pena nada, inconscientemente leva a mão ao ventre, ele nunca saberia, mas tambem não iria implorar por misericordia , devia de aprender com os seus erros, pela sua tolice e burrice, devia arcar com as consequências , ela se levanta , com um fino rasto de sangue sujando seu não aguentando as lagrimas:

Vai pro inferno...seu mestiço desgraçado...o que mais me arrependo e de algum dia ter gostado de você...

CRUCIO...RESPIRO AETHIOPEM*- Diz o senhor das trevas olhando irado para a Astoria,parecendo ao mesmo tempo mal pelo o que estava fazendo, com mais raiva ainda disfere mais força nas maldições, fazendo Astoria perder a consciência. Parando as maldições, olhando-a de uma ponta a outra do seu corpo,se aproxima dela , amaldiçoando a si mesmo, levita-a para os seus braços e aparata com ela.

Enquanto isso, insconsciente, Astoria sonha com o que a levou aquela situação, como sua vida havia mudando em tão pouco tempo...Nisto se lembra de como chegou aquele momento...

Pois esta era sua história...

De altos e baixos...de odios e amores...

A história de Astoria Malfoy...filha de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy...irmã de Draco Malfoy ,comensal da morte...e...vida aparentemente perfeita …

mas...a vida dá muitas voltas...o coração é um incrivel mistério...e ela se apaixonou por quem não devia...

Pelo Lord das Trevas...pelo seu Tom Riddle...que era seu mistério não resolvido...

Mas o destino é o maior mistério de todos...

E vamos começar esta história...

**Continua...**

Nota: Primeira fanfic de HP...digam opiniões ,criticas (construtivas não destrutivas ) ..deixem review fazem bem ao meu coraçãozinho...

*RESPIRO AETHIOPEM-( no google tradutor ,é latim significa "respiro negro") é um feitiço das trevas que dificulta a respiração, asfixia lentamente a vitima.


	2. Início

Capitulo 1- Inicio

Uma garota sorridente, era o que sempre diziam de mim, de um belo vestido preto muito leve de seda , com um porte e elegância dignos,pois sou uma Malfoy. Esta noite há outro jantar que periodicamente , ou seja por outras palavras quase sempre, ocorrem. Entrando na sala de jantar, noto que meus pais não estao sentados nos seus lugares habituais na mesa comprida e seu irmão e cunhada tambem não. E estavam mais comensais,mas já era de prever.E pareciam todos muito serios e de olhar êncio, só sendo interrompido por Scorpius seu sobrinho que começou a chorar no andar de cima.

Ao chegar na mesa e me sentar no meu lugar habitual,noto a razão da diferença,um ser com pele muito branca e com expressões oficidias e olhos azuis estava sentado na ponta da mesa,no lugar que costumava ser do meu me vê chegar abre um leve sorriso de canto.

-Srta. Astoria...vejo que já chegou...

-Muito boa noite...Milorde...- Digo com um sorriso radiante.

Pois eu admirava bastante o senhor das trevas, bem não da parte das mortes desnecessarias a trouxas e sangues ruins, é verdade que eram inferiores mas eram seres vivos mesmo assim, mas não seria tola de expressar minha opinião, mas ele era um ser extremamente inteligente, imponente e principalmente misterioso nunca se sabia que se passava naquela mente. E mesmo me faltando um ano para acabar Hogwarts, ele começou a me ensinar o que sabia, me juntou ao seu pequeno grupo de feiticeiros que ele ensinava pessoalmente,escolhia a dedo e eram mesmo pouco não sobrepassavam dez pessoas, ou seja uma grande honra para mim.

Os comensais após o senhor das trevas se dirigir a mim, e este começar a falar com o Professor Snape,começaram a comer a falar quase em sussuro, tudo requintado, elegante e muito aborrecido.

Minha cunhada, com o mesmo nome que eu curiosamente, fala docemente para mim, quem diria que ela iria pôr o arrogante de meu irmão na linha ,mas é eu adoro-a .

-Já decidiu que irá seguir Astoria...?- o jantar começava a ser servido, ela me olhava orgulhosa de facto toda minha familia me olhava assim, pois ser aprendiz do senhor das trevas colocou novamente o nome da familia no auge.

-Gostaria de ser Inominável...confesso que tenho certo fascinio por misterios...

-De facto isso é uma grande verdade...-diz brincando comigo-mas seu pai vai deixar ?

..meu papa vai aceitar não resiste aos meus olhinhos de mel...-digo fazendo uma vozinha de bebe, que faz minha cunhada rir.

Este jantares eram quase diarios, era uma rotina aborrecida,hoje a novidade era mesmo que o senhor das trevas decidiu aparecer, ele raramente aparecia, tirando sua vida doaborrecimento total, só o facto de aprender magia com o senhor das trevas, a tirava desse marasmo,mas depois voltava tudo ao mesmo, precisava de algo emocionante, tal como o departamento de misterios. Nada a deixava mais animada que um bom misterio.

No entanto, a minha mãe nada subtilmente me lançava aos olhares dos rapazes de minha idade, estava na idade de me casar, havia uma idade estabelecida agora, porque o senhor das trevas precisa de sangues puros para reerguer a nossa sociedade por outras palavras, idade para começar a procriar, era meio cru falar assim mas era a verdade, mas nenhum me atraia sequer ,podiam todos ter sangue puro,mas faltava sempre algo, uns inteligencia que era a maioria, outros eram uns arrogantes que se achavam superiores as mulheres, odiava-os, e outros babavam da sua enorme beleza , extremamentes fosse para casar que fosse com alguem digno de mim,e não um se formos analisar bem no fundo, eu esperava me apaixonar, olho para o meu irmão olhando e falando com a minha cunhada, Astoria e Draco tambem foram um casamento por conveniência, mas acabaram por se apaixonar, lançavam olhares de carinho um ao outro , mas eu sabia que essa sorte a muitos poucos calhava por isso, fui-me contentando em arranjar alguem no minimo digno de mim.

Sabia que era dona de uma grande beleza, conseguia quase tudo com ela, bastava sorrir um pouquinho que todos faziam o que queria, era bom e aborrecido ao mesmo tempo e isso contribuia para a minha vida monótona ,a excepção era sem duvida o senhor das trevas. Ele era o maior misterio de todos, era aliciante pensar em saber como ele era por detras daqueles olhos azuis extremamente gelidos, como ele pensava, mas era um mistério que não me atreveria a decifrar, ou pelo o menos assim pensava mas como mais tarde fui entender, á mistérios que devem ficar não resolvidos.

E interrompida dos seus pensamentos, pelo o meu irmão Draco que me chama, quando ele acabou Hogwarts foi quando eu nasci ele demorou a me aceitar, mas me adora e é um irmao torrão, mas eu adoro-o na mesma .

-Maninha, nos departamento dos misterios a serio...vai ir la amanha visitar?

-Sim, e eu gosto...Draquinho...

-Bem é tao cheio de misterios...vai acabar encrencada...como sempre- diz rindo, eu sorriu, e me da uma leve sensação no estômago como se ele tivesse razão, mas decido ignorar e irónicamente digo:

-Eu sei...mas você me salva sempre...né draquinho...

Quando , Draco ia me responder conserva silêncio e olha fixamente para trás de mim, me viro e vejo Lord Voldemort sorrindo de lado se aproximando de mim e de Draco.

-Muito boa escolha Astoria...mas você tem talento para muito mais...

-Eu sei milorde..mas confesso que gosto de mistérios... de resolvê-los...-digo sorrindo, ao que ele limita-se a lançar um olhar diferente, misterioso me respondendo:

-Mas irá aprender srta Astoria, que há mistérios que devem ficar não resolvidos ou podemos correr o risco de extrapolarmos os limites do aceitável...e arcarmos com as consequências- se retira em seguida, fico olhando ele se afastar , mas nem tenho tempo para pensar sobre o que ele tinha dito, mas mal sabia que ele estava certo!

Me puxam para outra conversa, e assim transcorre mais uma noite, mais uma aborrecida e chata noite.

No meu quarto , algo me deixa inquieta como se algo estivesse para acontecer,desde pequena tinha sensações assim, como um pressentimento, e normalmente não errava. Mas como irão ver mais tarde burramente ignorei, e dei atenção a Ash, minha fenix, bem desde que a salvei ela me deu sua lealdade, enfim mas eu gosto dela apesar de ser um animal muito puro e imortal, que não combina com a imagem que eu passo ao mundo, abro a janela e deixo ela voar e me fui deitar.

O dia amanheceu com nuvens negras e chovendo, mas mesmo assim estava feliz, faço minha higiene habitual , tomo o pequeno almoço no quarto, todo o mundo ainda dormia, secretamente vou no quarto de Scorpius e dou um beijo no testa daquele loirinho lindo, meu sobrinho e afilhado, era meu amor secreto , sorriu vendo ele se mexer ,desço e me ponho a caminho para o Ministério da Magia, entro dentro do local, havia pouca gente ainda, andando para frente entro naquele maldito elevador , ceús como eu odeio no departamento dos Mistérios, a entrada era meio bizarra no minimo muito escura.

Chego la no centro de uma sala circular onde estava um pequeno grupo de pessoas, um inominável responsavel pelas visitas, me olha de alto a baixo, e lança-me um sorriso de escarnio.

-Srta Malfoy...sempre veio...

Lançando o meu melhor olhar gelido,digo-lhe:

-Claro que sim...

Eu e mais umas cinco pessoas iamos seguindo pelas salas do departamento de misterios, e aquele abominavel idiota que se intitula inomínavel vai explicando o que cada um é, até que me deparo com uma misteriosa sala cheia de vira-tempos, de diversos tamanhos e cores, nem reparei que fiquei sozinha, algo me impulsionou a seguir para aquela sala, entrando, reparo num vira-tempo em particular, era o destaque na sala, era de prata com uma areia de cor vermelha que brilhava, , pego naquele vira tempo, ao meu toque ele brilha ainda mais, minha razão dizia para sair dali e encontrar o grupo, antes que me encreca-se , mas imprudente , curiosa e contra todo o juizo que possuia giro uma vez , nisso os outros vira tempos caiem ao chão se quebrando e o vira tempo em meu poder começa a brilhar ainda mais.

Nisso sinto um forte puxão me impulsiona para cima vejo enormes borrões na minha frente como se algo girasse muito depressa, nisso caio na inconsciência .

Nota: primeiro capitulo...a formatação do fanfiction é horrivel...

reclamações?comentarios? Review onegai...


	3. Acordando na nova realidade

Acordando na nova realidade

POV Astoria

Ao abrir os olhos, não consigo me mexer tamanha era a dor e a náusea que sentia, experimento abrir os olhos, vejo que estou na mesma sala que estava antes de desmaiar, mas noto que estava diferente como se algo ali não encaixa-se a sala detinha somente três vira tempos, e não estava a bagunça que esperava com montes de vira tempos partidos, não estava tudo impecavelmente limpo, sendo somente sujo pelo o vira tempo prata partido com o pozinho vermelho no chão.

Começo aos poucos a me levantar e começo a respirar fundo , uma vez, duas, três, ate que começo a recolher os restos do vira tempo do chão para uma bolsinha, tentando não pensar na hipótese absurda que me passou pela cabeça. Saio daquela sala, estaria encrencada se fosse pega ali,pois os novatos não estavam autorizados a entrar ali. Saiu de fininho, chego no Hall do ministério da magia e todo o mundo me olha de forma esquisita , para meu vestido preto que estava um palmo a cima do joelho e para meu casaco preto fininho. É eu tenho uma adoração pelo preto, mas também não era preciso tanto, como olharem como se eu fosse indecente ou louca. Faço meu melhor ar de superioridade e saiu para a primeira lareira e aparato no Beco Diagonal, continuo a andar até que me apeteceu um belo gelado de chocolate com pepitas de chocolate branco, me sento no Florean Fortescue e reparo que esta diferente sendo que nem a horas atrás estava de outra maneira,começo a morder o meu lábio inferior , e começo a pensar mais uma vez na hipótese maluca desde que acordei do meu desmaio na sala dos vira tempos no departamento de mistérios e olhando o profeta diário, ele me confirma o pior da minha vida. Era um profeta diário de 31 de Agosto de 1942.

Meio atordoada me levanto da cadeira , esquecendo o gelado na mesa, vou andando para trás, deixando cair o profeta diário no chão como se ele queimasse.

Quando me ia a virar esbarro em alguém caindo consequentemente os dois ao chão, quando me levanto e a pessoa também.

- Me desculpa...- Quando olho para cima, vejo um belo rapaz de cabelos pretos muito lisos e arranjados, era alto e de enigmáticos olhos pretos, era uma visão de perfeição, e olha que eu conhecia muitos rapazes , graças as frustradas tentativas de minha mãe para me casar, e nenhum era assim. Ele me olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada me fazendo uma avaliação de alto a baixo, parando no vestido e acaba por dizer:

- Só veja por onde anda para a próxima...- Diz rispidamente se retirando em seguida.

Acabo por ver, ele ir embora, um fúria toma conta de mim, qual é a ideia,garoto çoso!Bufando de raiva, se diz para si mesma" Calma Astoria, você tem problemas bem piores que estar pensando no garoto idiota...você esta em 1942...retrocedeu mais de 70 anos no tempo...calma...respira...Você precisa de voltar...mas com o vira tempo quebrado não da...Você não sabe...arranja-lo...Então quem? "

Continuando ainda naquela situação desesperadora, Astoria se concentra em achar a solução. E olhando o profeta que lhe confirmou a pior noticia da sua vida, ela pega do chão o jornal e lê a noticia principal:

DUMBLEDORE DERROTA GRINDELWALD NUM DUELO MAGNIFICO

Ora ai esta a solução na sua frente , Dumbledore, comparável ao senhor das trevas só mesmo Dumbledore, nessa época ele era professor de Transfiguração, caso a sua memoria não tivesse falhado e dentro de poucos anos seria director de Hogwarts.

Teria que falar com ele, mesmo que arriscasse mudar algo no futuro que conhecia e ser um traição ao senhor das trevas,mas não tinha outra solução.


	4. Começando

Tantas vezes me fascinou esse castelo, pois o castelo em si era um mistério , quando você pensava que tinha descoberto tudo vai e te surpreende novamente com algo novo, me encontro nos campos e quando vou a andar e quase a abrir os portões sai por eles, a pessoa com quem eu queria falar, Albus Dumbledore, que olha para mim com um olhar interrogante e desconfiado, mas ainda assim bondoso e gentil. Disfarço o choque, ele era muito mais novo, ainda não tinha aquela longa barba branca e tinha cabelo castanho. Ficamos ali parados no meio do portão uns segundos, até que ele quebra o silencio e com uma voz gentil:

- Olá senhorita...tudo bem?..passa-se algo...?

Mesmo muito nervosa, mantenho uma mascara passiva e inabalável, abro um leve sorriso.

- Eu sei professor Dumbledore...mas precisava falar com o senhor...e muito urgente...

- Curioso a senhorita me conhece e eu não me lembro de a ver por ca...e o que seria de tão urgente...?

- Poderíamos falar noutro local...

- Com certeza...me siga senhorita...?...

- Astoria...e já lhe explico porque não digo meu sobrenome...- O professor olhava meio desconfiado, mas ainda assim gentil, me leva a sala de aula de transfiguração, era igual a de minha época e seguimos para o seu gabinete.

Me sento olho em volta e vejo ele se sentar me sorrindo, algo que tenho que confessar , ele sempre esta sorrindo é impressionante, admiro essa capacidade.

- Deseja algo para beber? Para comer? Senhorita Astoria...

- Não muito obrigada...

- Entao o que exactamente gostaria de falar comigo..senhorita Astoria...

- Bem...isso e meio complicado...

- Pode falar querida...

- Bem vai achar meio louco da minha parte, mas bem eu ...eu...não sou desta época sou de 2011...

Dumbledore olhou para mim com uma cara estranhissima, depois me olhou de alto a baixo reparando no vestido diferente,no casaco e nas botas pretas de cano alto, me deitou um olhar avaliador e sorriu mais uma vez me encorajando com o olhar a continuar a falar. Deito um suspiro e continuo:

- E esta manha estava visitando o departamento de misterios e entrei bem..numa sala proibida...e acabei vendo montes de vira tempos...e peguei este..- pego na bolsinha e retiro o vira tempo prata quebrado e abro mais a bolsa mostrando o pozinho vermelho brilhante que já não brilhava tanto.- Dei-lhe uma volta e passado uns segundos os viratempos todos da sala quebraram no chao,eu desmaiei e bem... aqui estou...

Dumbledore agora passava-lhe uma centelha de compreensão fica serio uns longos minutos, olhando o vira tempo, olha para mim e sorri:

- Estou a ver...e acredito em voce senhorita Astoria...

Literalmente suspirei de alivio tinha pensado por um minuto que ele ia mandar me internar em St. Mungus e olhando para ele:

- Entao podera arranja-lo?

- Bem tenho que lhe dizer a verdade ...- tirando uns papeis das gavetas da sua secretaria, eu vejo uns escritos em aritmancia e umas runas, depois vejo noutra folha o desenho do vira tempo prata.-Ele ainda esta para ser construido foi criado por mim e um colega meu...vai demorar um pouco ainda...mas com este aqui- diz indicando meu viratempo- levaremos menos tempo...e construimos a partir deste...

Engolindo em seco pergunto,olhando directamente nos olhos do homem, que ainda não usa oculos meia-lua.

- Quanto tempo?

- Um ano ou ano e meio...por ai é meio incerto...senhorita Astoria...

- Não isso não pode estar acontecendo...

- Lamento senhorita não há outra soluçao...-diz com um ar de leve pena.

Olho Dumbledore, com um forte suspiro pergunto:

- Onde irei ficar neste tempo todo..?

- já terminou Hogwarts no seu tempo...?

- Ia cursar o 7º ano...

Sorrindo lhe , Dumbledore levanta-se:

- Suponho que podera entrar aqui em Hogwarts e fazer seu 7ºano...

- Seria muito bom...

- Teremos que inventar um sobrenome para a senhorita...suponho que seu nome pode manter...adequa-se a esta epoca...mas como o sobrenome não pode me dizer e concordo...porque muito provavelmente vai lidar com seus antepassados...

So assinto com a cabeça.

- Bem vejamos...Astoria Delacour, é uma familia grande, são loiros, muito dispersos pelo o mundo pode ser...ainda com o final da recente guerra é melhor ter sobrenome de sangue puro...- diz Dumbledore com um ar meio triste, mas só por fracções de segundo-...e ja agora uma historia plausivel...ja que temos de explicar para o Director Dippet porque ira ingressar em Hogwarts so para o ultimo ano...Estudou em Beauxbatons...mas como perdeu seus pais na Guerra Mundial trouxa...numa explosão...veio para Inglaterra onde vive sua avo...e decidiu ingressar em Hogwarts e fazer seu ultimo ano aqui...captou tudo?- Diz com um sorriso -me a acenar com a cabeça, penso em como minha vida mudou em tao poucas horas.

- Onde irei ficar ate amanha ?- digo no meu tom habitual e com uma profunda melancolia.

- Irá ficar no quarto dos monitores ate amanha...e sera seleccionada na cerimonia de selecçao ...e ira para o dormitorio da casa que for escolhida...suponho que queira descansar agora senhorita Malfoy...- Diz se levantando e indo para perto de Astoria.

- Sim, obrigada professor...

- De nada querida...-diz sorrindo levando a menina para o dormitorio dos monitores chefe.

- Boa noite..professor...-diz dando um leve sorriso.

- Boa noite...um elfo levara seu jantar daqui a pouco aqui na sala comum ...vai tudo correr bem senhorita...- diz sorrindo deixando Astoria sozinha na sala comum dos monitores.

Deixando cair sua mascara de semi-sorridente, fica com um semblante triste, lembrando do seu tempo.

- Assim espero...


	5. Destino?

Acordo na manhã seguinte pensando no que havia passado no dia anterior tinha sido um sonho, abrindo os olhos consto infelizmente que me encontro mesmo presa em 1942 e so poderei voltar daqui a um longo tempo. Desanimada me levanto , indo tomar um longo duche e fazer o resto da minha higiene matinal.

Desço para o salão principal e os professores , Dumbledore, agora que paro para pensar ele disse meu sobrenome verdadeiro ontem, como ele sabia se eu não disse? Aff...ceus..parecia que é o mesmo que questionar o lord das trevas...sabe sempre tudo!,vejo o Director Dippet tambem, estao todos ali. Ao me verem, todos sorriem com um semblante triste. Interiormente penso porque estão assim e então me lembro da história que Dumbledore inventou para eu ingressar em Hogwarts. Suspiro pesadamente .

Dumbledore que entretanto veio ter comigo, sorridente como sempre, me chegou a dar nos nervos credo o homem so sorria nada o abalava não . Ignorando estes pensamentos , me volto para Dumbledore dou um leve sorriso.

– Muito bons dias srta. Delacour...venha se sentar perto dos professores para não ficar isolada nas mesas...e assim aproveita e conhece os seus professores.

– Tudo bem...professor- Estava a tudo menos a fim de conhecer os professores ia conhecê-los do mesmo jeito, aff.

Fomos até a mesa principal todos estavam lá, foram feitas as apresentações, comemos todos, me retirei passado um pouco com olhares tristes me queimando nas costas conforme andava, amaldiçoando cada vez mais a minha vida , por ter mexido naquele maldito vira-tempo, aff odiava que sentissem pena de mim, me dava nos nervos, não preciso da compaixao de ninguem que raiva.

Me dirigo a biblioteca, e lá me perco entre os meus labirintos da leitura durante as horas que restavam até ao jantar e a maldita cerimônia de selecção.

Me assusto com o barulho nos corredores, na Hogwarts da minha epoca não era assim, o director Selwyn, desde a batalha epica em que venceu o lord das trevas, implementou os ideais , propositos e regras que todos os estudantes desde da idade escolar deveriam seguir,tudo controlado claro por milord,uma delas não haver barulhos desnecessarios nos corredores, magia negra era materia obrigatoria, vou sentir saudades dessa materia, nessa epoca não há que saco! Cobardes, não chegam a ensinar tudo o que um feiticeiro deve aprender!

E na minha época Hogwarts era obrigatória desde os 6 anos,pois sangues puros não punham os pés no mundo trouxa era proibido de se misturar com eles, esses tinham de se limitar a obedecer aos seus superiores, os sangues puros ou morriam. Havia uma total separação entre trouxas e feiticeiros. Os mestiços já estavam praticamente extintos na minha epoca, os sangues ruins , bem não tinham muita hipotese simplesmente eram tratados como quase trouxas, tinha direito a posse da varinha mas pouco ou nada podiam fazer com ela, se um sangue puro disse-se que um sangue ruim não devia usar não com tudo isto, excepto das mortes que meus colegas comensais exageravam, como disse a vida é um bem de todos e ninguem tem direito de tirar a ninguem. Era um regime rigido e implementado pelo o senhor das trevas, estava demasiado habituada a esse regime, simplesmente para mim ouvir barulho nos corredores era irritante em demasia, mas principalmente surreal, será que não sabiam falar baixo, era preciso falar alto! Esse ia ser um ano infernal!

Me dirijo ao Salão Principal, o que vejo é estranho, todo o mundo comentando aos altos berros suas ferias, outras exibindo o que compraram para outras, uns garotos já planeando o quadribol da proxima temporada. Era surreal esta Hogwarts, parecia que estava noutro local que não o castelo que já conhecia para quase 13 anos.

Imersa em pensamentos, vou andando, esbarro com alguem, aff mas isto é algo demais, sempre esbarrando em alguem.

– Desculpe...- Céus ando repetindo esta palavra muitas vezes, nunca falei tanto ela na vida, praticamente era o contrario, normalmente se desculpavam comigo com receio, podia não ser tão ruim, mas ser aprendiz do lord das trevas, dava medo por si só.

– Nunca vê por onde anda, devia de usar oculos não...- diz um jovem com voz meio irónica e sarcástica, olho para cima e vejo dois jovens, e quase , registe-se quase que fico com a boca no chão, um era loiro de olhos acinzentados que me era extremamente familiar e o outro era o garoto idiota que conheci no beco diagonal.

Arqueo a sobrancelha, optando pela minha pose arrogante:

– Certo, se me dão licença...- digo tentando me esquivar.

– Você ...é estranha- diz o idiota para mim,com uma voz meio enojada e estranha,mas só por segundos, porque se eu não tivesse uma excelente percepção diria que tinha sido somente uma observação, paro de andar e estancando no lugar, olho para trás, com a testa franzida e sobrancelha arqueada, aquele imbecil ,quem ele se julga.

– Eu posso ser estranha...mas não sou metida a besta que nem você se me da licença...- Ao raio com a boa educação que meus pais me deram, ele me ço menção de me virar e voltar a ir embora, ouço um riso, esse veio do loiro, o outro olha muito seriamente para mim, confesso que me deu um baita arrepio, mas não demostro.

– Esta tem agalas...eita...nunca a vi por aqui... entrou esse ano...?

– É entrei sim...mudei de escola...

– Hum..então deve ser seleccionada com os do primeiro ano...

– Sim...

– Espero que calhe em Slytherin...

– Veremos o que o chapeu decidirá...- Com certeza eu ia calhar em Slytherin, o chapeu seleccionador no meu tempo, mal encostou na minha cabeça, já gritava Slytherin, mas isso não precisavam saber.- Tchau...

– Bem...nisto tudo nem disse meu nome...Abraxas Malfoy...ao seu dispor madame...e ele é Tom Riddle...

Fico meio em estado de choque, eu estava falando com o meu avô, a serio com o meu avô , ele já tinha morrido quando eu nasci, mas meu irmão me falava que ele era meio sisudo e muito serio, mas este avô jovem, era brincalhão e sorridente credo! Tom Riddle esse nome era-me sonante mas não sabia de de um para o outro.

Lá consigo articular algumas palavras, disfarço muito bem o meu choque, era uma boa capacidade que eu tinha.

– Me chamo...Astoria Delacour...

O idiota como eu preferia chamar, que olhava para mim sério, sorri de leve, dizendo:

– Hm..Delacour...curioso..você não tem sotaque francês...

– Desde que meu pai é inglês vivi metade da minha infância em Inglaterra e depois fui para a França, não lhe apanhei o sotaque...mas não como se o senhor, sem ofensa, tivesse algo a ver com isso...- Ele estava a me irritar, e não era pouco. Seria aquele altivismo me irritava.

– Não queria lhe ofender, ...só achei estranho...

– É , mas não gosto de falar sobre o assunto...- digo meio fria, fingindo um leve tom de tristeza.

– Entendo...peço imensa desculpa por ter-lhe chamado estranha não era minha intenção ofendê-la.- Raios mas o idiota era bipolar ou algo do género, primeiro tem uma pose ironica e sarcastica, depois enojada e séria e agora de bom moço. Algo me diz que é para não confiar nele, melhor ter cautela.

– Desculpas aceites...com licença preciso de ir para o salão...- Me viro deixando os dois para trás, entro no salão principal, estava cheio de gente, e a fileira dos alunos do primeiro tambem já estava formada.

Quando o director Dippet me vê, sorri se levantando da sua cadeira e indo ao estrado, todo o mundo ainda falando, eu olho meio irritada para o panorama, que falta de respeito! No meu tempo não era, assim, o director levantava as conversas cessavam e tambem não era naquele tom alto. A serio qual o stress de falar mais baixo! O director lança um feitiço sonorus a sua garganta e fala:

" - Bem vindos alunos , a mais um ano em Hogwarts. Aos que iniciam, muita felicidade e boa sorte para os anos que irão passar aqui e para os que vêm outra vez, continuem o bom trabalho e os que não o fazem- olhou especificamente para alguns alunos da mesa de Gryffindor- que façam! Depois darei no final do banquete os avisos habituais. Iremos agora para a selecção dos alunos do primeiro ano e este ano Hogwarts, recebe uma aluna vinda de Beauxbatons Academy of magic, dêem as boas vindas, a Astoria Delacour" - Diz apontando para mim, todo o mundo que havia reparado em mim e quem não havia reparado , começaram a cochichar " Uau que gata! " ..." Nossa que olhar convencido! ". Mantenho meu olhar passivo e impenétravel, estava habituada a essas situações, com as inumeras festas que tinha em minha casa, uma pessoa acostuma ,oh sim!

O director toma novamente a palavra:

" Bem iremos começar a selecção..."

O Professor Dumbledore pega num pergaminho com uma mão e a outra segura o chapéu.

– Quando chamar os vossos nomes, irão se aproximar e colocarão o chapéu na cabeça ..e sereis seleccionados...- Diz ele, olhando para os do primeiro ano e para mim, sorrindo.

– Mary Jackson..- A garotinha avança morrendo de medo, e mal cai o chapéu na cabeça:

– HUFFLEPUFF...

– Nigel Hudson..

– GRYFFINDOR...

– Phaedra Black

– SLYTHERIN

– Elliot Rothwell

– RAVENCLAW

– Christian Rothwell

– HUFFLEPUFF

– Elizabeth Lestrange

– SLYTHERIN

– Alexandra Nott

– SLYTHERIN

– Sylvie Kent

– HUFFLEPUFF

– Amber Selwyn

– RAVENCLAW

– Prudence Greengrass

– SLYTHERIN

Ainda continuou mais alguns alunos, só se ouviam vivas e palmas por todas as mesas, depois chegou a mim.

– Astoria Delacour

O chapeu é colocado na minha cabeça, e ouço uma voz na minha mente:

"Hm posso ver sim, uma viajante do tempo, intrigante , mesmo, te coloquei em Slytherin na sua época,com 6 anos, interessante sem duvida você é um slytherin genuina, mas curioso é leal e trabalhadora, batalha muito para se manter onde esta, daria uma boa Hufflepuff, mas não voce não quer entendo... , tem uma inteligencia fora do comum, tem um sede do saber, muito invulgar ,Ravenclaw tambem era uma boa opção curioso! Mas seu destino está ligado a Slytherin sem dúvida, e que destino conturbado o seu...mas tudo correrá bem! " - Não estava entendendo que ele queria dizer com aquilo , no meu tempo não demorou tanto e nem falou aquelas coisas, credo uma ravenclaw tudo bem, agora Hufflepuff, jesus!E que conversa essa de destino.! Mas não demorou a falar alto:

– SLYTHERIN...

Me dirijo a mesa de Slytherin, meu avô sorridente e simpático, me chama para o pé dele, me felicitando e do amigo dele que me olhava serio, só assente com a cabeça, olhando para mim com uma leve curiosidade. Eu dou um meio sorriso, ainda pensando.

" Que raio queria o chapéu dizer com ...o seu destino esta ligado a Slytherin..."

Algo me dizia que alguma coisa ia mudar , e que perto disso a viagem no tempo não seria nada.E normalmente não me enganava, mas decidi ignorar,como sempre e começar a comer o banquete, me irritando com o olhar curioso do idiota.


	6. Verdades para descobrir não é ?

POV Astoria

Mais uma manhã, que passa e eu aqui presa, abro os olhos e vejo o quarto onde estou, no dormitório de Slytherin, céus como queria ter ficado com o dormitório de antes! Eu e meu habito de levantar todos os dias as 6 horas da manhã, pelo menos dormindo não precisava pensar em onde estava, nessa escola de outro planeta, comparativamente a do meu tempo. Suspiro baixinho, me levanto, minha " colegas" ainda dormiam, vou tratar da minha higiene matinal, para enfrentar meu longo dia de aulas. Falando sério o que eu precisava era de ferias e umas bem longas.

Acabando de vestir o uniforme, pelo o menos esse parecia mais com o da minha época, com decoro e zelo, saia rodada acima da cintura cobria quase toda a barriga, justa ao corpo, a camisa era justa também, a diferença residia no facto de eu ter sapatos com um leve salto, detalhe interessante por sinal e claro, a capa de feiticeiro com o símbolo de Hogwarts, com um pequeno crachá de Slytherin. Levo um livro para me distrair até á hora do pequeno-almoço , ainda faltava cerca de uma hora, me sento nos luxuosos cadeirões da sala comum, olho para a lareira, esta já se encontrava do livro,fico imersa em pensamentos estranhos, que não me assombravam desde que eu tinha tenra idade, um dos mistérios da minha vida, que ainda estava por decifrar.

" – Você voltou pequena Astoria…- diz para mim, um senhor já muito velhinho , com longa barba branca, dava uma serenidade e uma paz encantadoras, eu era muito pequena tinha somente uns 5 anos. Corro até ele muito animada.

- Owa…senhor..quem é você?E como assim voltei?- Paro em frente dele, que me sorri, se abaixa a minha altura, acaricia meu cabelo loiro- Que lugar… é esse ?- A paisagem em volta era lindíssima, tinha uma enorme cascata rodeada de belas arvores, era onde estávamos e dava para ver um encantador solar no cimo da montanha.

- Me chamo Merlin…e você está num lugar… em que poucos possuem a habilidade de passar …no entanto você conseguiu…você tem um coração puro… – Ele ri do meu olhar fascinado, só mamãe, papai e o meu maninho me elogiavam assim, e também a Astoria, a mulher do meu irmão.- Mas também significa que tem uma importante missão…

- Missão?- Perguntei com a minha confusão infantil, não sabia que ele estava falando…O senhor sorri me olhando, se ergue ficando direito, com um olhar enigmático diz:

- Tudo a seu tempo Astoria…tudo a seu tempo…para tudo há uma razão…para ter achado esse lugar há um motivo…seja ele qual for …Você saberá! …mas voltará aqui todos os anos nas suas férias de Verão de Hogwarts …para ser treinada…

- Treinada?- ficava cada vez mais confusa com o que senhor me estava dizendo.

- Para quando chegar a hora…"

-A esta hora tão cedo... e a senhorita já acordada?- Diz uma voz por detrás dos meus ouvidos, estava muito perto. O meu impulso foi puxar da varinha com uma rapidez impressionante e joguei o sujeito ou a sujeita na parede, e encosto a varinha no pescoço do mesmo. Passado um mísero segundo também tinha uma varinha apontada a olho com atenção, bufo de raiva, era o bendito idiota do Riddle.

- Você é imbecil por acaso?...Assusta assim as pessoas … você de onde surge…sério, aff…- Vou baixando a varinha aos poucos o soltando, ele me encaro com um misto de raiva e incredulidade, mas disfarça isso, pondo um olhar indiferente, baixando sua varinha também. O que me intriga cada vez mais , como é que alguém muda assim de expressões e de olhares, o garoto não me inspira confiança nenhuma, mesmo! Mas havia algo nele…ele era algo estranho..?... Não, estranho é ofensivo para alguém belo. Sim ele era belíssimo, parecia um deus raiva desses pensamentos! Que pensamentos esses..?..Bem poderia ser …diferente? Também não se adequa, ele é diferente mas tem uma nuance que faz com o termo diferente não se encaixe. Ele arqueja uma sobrancelha ao me ver observando ele com tanta intensidade. Já sei! Misterioso…Sim era algo como um mistério. Minha razão dizia para me afastar desse sujeito, ele não era bom agoiro, além de que ele me enervava e irritava.E podia verificar que tinha excelentes reflexos como eu. Mas eu tinha certo fascínio por mistérios, e essa seria sempre minha desgraça. Balançando a cabeça, espanto estes pensamentos, melhor! Arquejo a sobrancelha também dizendo:

- Ficou sem fala…?

- Claro que não…grande defesa por sinal nunca vi ninguém ter um reflexo-diz para mim com um leve tom de curiosidade, oh sim , por breves segundos deu para reparar-…mas perdoe-me não era minha intenção assusta-la…queria lhe dar algo…- diz levando a mão ao bolso.

Eu arquejo ainda mais a sobrancelha. Mas que raio queria ele me dar. Me estende um papel.

- o Professor Dumbledore pediu para lhe entregar isso…

Abrindo o papel vejo o meu horário, verdade ontem sai sem o pegar do banquete, vejamos:

08:00-10:00

- História da Magia

10:00-12:00

- Transfiguração

hora de almoço

15:00-17:00

- Aritmância

17:00-19:00

- Feitiços

Hora do Jantar

- Hm…Historia da Magia…- Estava absorvida no horário, hm era menos horas do que eu tinha que estudar e verifico o resto e suspiro, não havia mesmo Magia Negra, só defesa contra magia negra, enfim, pelo o menos essa, espera um minuto..Teóricas Porque DCAT está só Teórica? E porque aqui nas DCAT práticas tenho sobreposição com uma tal aula de Economia e feitiços Domésticos…?

- Isso mesmo…porque as senhoritas normalmente costumam optar pela disciplina, para tratar da casa e afins.- Ele olha para mim com tédio eu olho para ele com a minha mascara de frieza habitual, mas por dentro estava foribunda..que historia é essa de feitiços domestico. Tenho cara de elfo doméstico por um acaso…?...Eu não ia nessa aula de jeito nenhum…

- Eu não quero essa maldita aula…como posso ficar em DCAT praticas…

Riddle me olha com frieza e faz um pequeno sorriso, de escárnio puro.

- Tem mesmo certeza que quer mudar…?

Novamente me dando nos nervos, este tem cá uma capacidade para isto aff!

- Se eu não tivesse certeza não te estaria perguntando pois não..? Sr. Riddle…

Ele fecha o sorriso, pondo-se como normalmente com uma cara indiferente e serio.

- Tem de falar com o sub-director…ele lhe porá em DCAT praticas…

Faço menção de me virar, mas num segundo ele me vira e me encosta na mesma parede que esteve ele antes, me encarando com uma cara seria. Sua voz saiu extremamente gélida.

- Tenho um aviso a te fazer …cuidado com a língua…se a senhorita não sabe se portar …eu não me importo de lhe ensinar boas maneiras…

Fico meio surpreendida, mas logo a surpresa desaparece para dar espaço a minha habitual raiva e ponho uma cara extremamente fria.

- Você me da raiva…não vou com a tua cara…não sou obrigada a gastar a minha boa educação com você…e quem você se julga no direito para me ameaçar…ou tentar dar ordens…?

Ele leva a mão ao meu pescoço apertando ele com força.

- Você não me conhece…

- Você…também…não…- Digo fazendo uma força sobrenatural para ele me soltar, serio onde ele tanta força. Olho para ele com raiva, ao qual ele sorri. Fico meio desconcertada com isso.

- Você é mesmo...interessante….ah a propósito , Druella Rosier, é monitora da Slytherin te guiará por Hogwarts, te mostrara os lugares e as salas de aula. Até logo, senhorita Delacour…

Guardando a varinha no bolso, ele sai do salão comunal. Nisto eu ainda encostada na parede vejo ele ir. Quem era esse garoto?E porque raios em vez de me concentrar na minha raiva, e planejar o que fazer com ele. Porque fico nesta intriga..? Porque tenho tanta seja, o idiota e suas mil caras!Pego meu livro que havia caído no chão. Nisso começam pessoas a descer as escadas, muito alegres e já fazendo barulho pela manhã. Fico absorvida de novo pelos os meus pensamentos, e dessa vez nada a ver com o lugar que eu frequento há anos e ainda não descobri o porque de estar lá, não, dessa vez, era sobre certo garoto misterioso…

POV Tom Riddle

Garota insolente! Desgraçada! Como ela ousa?Não que eu liga-se, mas nunca nenhuma mulher me falou com aquela insolência e prepotência, maldita Delacour!..

Havia algo nela que não encaixava! Lembro do dia que a conheci no Beco Diagonal, tinha roupa diferente que mostrava as belas curvas, ela era mesmo linda aff e uma espécie de botas que lembrava botas masculinas que se usavam antigamente, mas pareciam feitas para ela, não lhe ficavam mal. Não é que ele perdesse tempo com mulher tinha algo mais importante para fazer! Um objectivo maior! Mas de vez em quando ele tinha suas escapadas, afinal ele ainda era um adolescente com os hormônios normais, apesar de nunca vir a admitir. Depois, apesar de Delacour dizer ser francesa, ela não tinha sotaque francês,não era uma garota comum como as outras, nenhuma garota de Hogwarts além da McGonagall da Gryffindor e da Dorea Black da sua casa ,tinha coragem de se meter em DCAT práticas, preferiam sempre as aulas de economia e feitiços domesticos, as mulheres eram tão fúteis e previsíveis, que chegavam a ser enfadonhas. Mas aquela Delacour não era assim! Mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi o facto de ela ter um reflexo tão rápido que quase me desarmou por completo em questão de segundos, só alguem muito bem treinado e habituada a situações de perigo reagiria assim, fiquei espantado! Nenhuma mulher que eu conhecesse era assim, não mesmo! Ela tinha algo estranho, diferente. Não é que me importasse…, mas porque não ter um passatempo? "Descobrir que esconde Astoria Delacour? Quem é ela? ". É seria bem interessante, relativamente aos seus assuntos, estava tudo encaminhado agora só fora de Hogwarts ele podia agir mais, tirando pequenos assuntos que ele mandaria seus fiéis comensais realizarem, porque não perder algum do seu tempo descobrindo a Delacour?

Chego na sala de aula, tinha História da Magia, era a mesma aula que aquela garota insolente.

- Perdido no Mundo da Lua, Tom?

Me viro, era Abraxas Malfoy, era um fiel comensal sem duvida e o único que eu chegava perto de chamar meu amigo, ele tinha um pouco de cérebro que não era mau, mas tinha estas brincadeirinhas irritantes para tentar ter graça, sendo que estas não tinham piada nenhuma!

- Normalmente quem passa nesse mundo é você, Abraxas…- digo no meu tom indiferente.

Nisto vejo ela a entrar acompanhada da Rosier, vinha a sorrir, curioso, como o semblante dela muda ao sorrir. Ela noto que eu olho para ela, fica com os olhos extremamente gélidos e ferventes ao mesmo tempo de raiva, lanço um sorriso de escárnio na sua direcção ao qual eu reparo que ela aperta a bolsa que trazia, desvia o olhar de mim e senta-se com a Rosier. Tenho que confessar que adoro os seus olhares irritados na minha direcção, apesar de ela me odiar quase que a primeira vista. Hm, curioso! Olho pela extensão de seu corpo que estava visível , ela era linda, mesmo e diferente das outras garotas, parecia gostar de ler porque agora tinha pego num livro e começado a ler ! Oh sim, ela seria um passatempo interessante! O professor Binns chega e acabam os burburinhos.

Nisto a aula prossegue metade da turma já tinha desistido da aula, jogando papel uns nos outros, nem parecia uma turma de ultimo ano de Hogwarts que vergonha! Seriam estes o futuro da feitiçaria, por Merlin! Olho para Malfoy, que já estava no seu 5º sono. Continuo apontando o que professor falou, olho de relance para a Delacour, ela estava escrevendo, já tinha quase um pergaminho inteiro cheio, o que significava que ela ainda estava atenta e parecia irritada com o facto da Rosier se ter encostado nela, parecia que ia lhe lançar um azaração, por isso! Quase que riu da cena! Ela repara no meu olhar e olha na minha direcção com a sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar penetrante como se tenta-se perceber o que eu queria, lanço-lhe um sorriso de desafio, ela percebe e quase que parte a pena. Afinal eu tenho efeito nela! Nem que seja só para a irritar! Esse ano ia ser extremamente divertido, e eu não descansaria enquanto não soubesse quem ela era!

Enquanto isso no tempo Futuro, em 2011…

- Meu senhor Merlin…vim agora do ministério da magia de Londres…ela desapareceu…

Merlin sorri, olhando a cascata que a luz do sol, parecia uma visão do céu.

- Está acontecendo…ela já foi …

- É mesmo ela senhor? A mulher que vimos no futuro…

- Sem dúvida…- diz Merlin sorrindo alçando a mão e uma bela Fénix pousa na sua mão, olhando o homem e pia baixinho muito tristemente, o seu canto transmitia saudade…

Nota: - Hello again!...Mais um novo capitulo…muito grande para compensar o tempinho que vou ficar meio ausente... não é muito tempo mas será algum...Muito trabalho na faculdade...:/ sabem como é!..  
>- Neste capitulo surgem personagens novos importante para a história ...e o primeiro pov do Tom :D pois é...<br>- Aparece um flashback da Astoria devidamente assinalado com aspas " "...para não confundir..  
>-Espero que gostem! Nos vemos lá em baixo xDDDDDDD<p> 


	7. Amigos ou inimigos?

Todo o santo dia toda santa hora, como é possível terem tanta energia, e durante a aula de Historia da Magia adormecem. Tudo bem que o professor, que por sinal ainda é vivo nessa época continua enfadonho, mas ainda é professor, não há respeito nenhum!

Saiu da aula acompanhada pela Rosier, Druella Rosier , minha avó, nossa como o mundo da a sensação de ser pequeno! E se ela dormiu bem na aula, estava me tirando do serio. Mas muito simpática mesmo assim, tagarelando. Não posso me queixar, quando minha mãe, se junta com Astoria minha cunhada começam a tagarelar ai que o mundo tem que acautelar, que elas não param ate ser hora de alguma refeição. Me junta com as suas amigas.

- Astoria essas são, Dorea Black minha irmã, Lucinda Scamander, Loreine Blackthorne e Melinda Greengrass.

- Prazer..- digo no meu tom de voz normal, indiferente e frio.- Me chamo Astoria Delacour…

-Nos sabemos da cerimonia de selecção…mudar so para o ultimo ano que estranho..- diz Lucinda Scamander, nossa que essa ia directa ao ponto, curiosa com o que eu fazia ali.

- Perdi meus pais nessa Guerra…e eu não quis ficar na França e mudei- me para o pé de minha avó…- digo fazendo um tom triste, ao qual elas ficam sensibilizadas ,Greengrass e a Black quase a beira do choro. Scamander ficou com pena e incomodada com a pergunta, fico rindo da minha interpretação fantástica por dentro, elas eram mesmo muito fáceis de enganar.

- Desculpa não queria…

- Não há problema…tudo bem…só não gosto de falar muito nesse assunto…- digo no meu tom falso de tristeza.

Nisto vamos para a próxima aula, Transfiguração, ia ser melhor que Historia da Magia. Céus!Elas só tagarelavam nos meus ouvidos , não tinha melhor assunto para falar a não ser da roupa alheia ser horrível! Me despeço delas ficando perto da porta de entrada ainda faltava um pouco para a aula começar. Fico sentada na beirada de uma das janelas , lendo o meu livro, mas sou interrompida de novo.

- Olá …esta tudo bem?

Levanto minha cabeça do livro, aff nem paz para ler um livro! Era um garoto alto, de belos olhos verdes, era da Sonserina, era musculoso dava para notar. Reconheço como sendo um Nott, características óbvias, já que Theodore Nott era sua copia quase completa. Eu conhecia-o como marido da irmã da minha cunhada.

- Esta tudo bem obrigada, estava lendo!...srº?

- Terence Nott…mas pode chamar Terence…

- Muito bem Terence…me chame então de Astoria…

- Se adaptando a Hogwarts?

- Sim… indo devagar…

- Muito diferente de Beauxbatons…?

- Muito…- Já não estava gostando da conversa, parecia um interrogatório , será? Como o Karma é complicado, eu penso que certa pessoa é a culpada, e ela aparece, ficando a uns passos de distancia de mim e de Terence e não é que parecia que ele estava embrenhado numa conversa com o seu grupinho, mas eu notava os seus olhares na minha direcção e de Terence como tentando sondar. Será que ele tinha enviado o Terence para sondar sobre mim? Não me espantaria! Dei motivos, merda!...Algo me dizia que ia correr mal alguma coisa…e normalmente não me equivocava.

- Bem alunos vamos indo para a aula – Diz uma voz alegre , olho para a cara de Dumbledore .

Entro na sala de aula, começo me abstraindo na matéria, mas fico sempre alerta pois sentia uns olhos me queimando na nuca!

Assim vai passando semanas, ate virar mês, mais um tempo, eu aqui vivendo num tempo que não é meu e fugindo de interrogatórios! Sim, o Riddle estava no meu pé, ele queria saber de mim, eu sabia, pois todos os seus "amiguinhos" , que mais pareciam capachos, já tinham vindo falar comigo tentando extorquir informações ! Mas eu fui sempre invasiva, fugi das questões. Assim a menina novidade de Beauxbatons foi virando uma comum aluna de Hogwarts, mas não para o Riddle, ele estava sempre me observando. Meus instintos diziam para não me aproximar do garoto, mas ele também era um mistério…um que eu queria decifrar!

No futuro…

- Consegui obliviar o desaparecimento de Astoria…mas não dele…e de outras pessoas…meu senhor Merlin…

- É normal, meu bom Talbor…ele esta tendo contacto com ela no passado…esta recebendo memorias …já que o passado esta sendo reescrito da forma como deveria ter ocorrido….e quanto as outras pessoas, vai estando atento, que dele eu cuido…- diz Merlin sorrindo.

Enquanto isso, na Mansão do senhor das Trevas…

- Sempre era ela, Nagini…- diz Voldemort, muito serio, o que já faria tremer ate ao mais valente dos homens, acariciando a cobra.

- Que ira fazer com ela …? - Sibila Nagini.

Não respondendo á cobra,Voldemort levanta-se , olha no espelho, já não detinha sua forma de serpente, tinha a forma de homem de olhos azuis, corpo bem formado! Tudo por causa dela, maldita, como eu não notei antes, claro! A única parte de Tom Riddle que ele nunca conseguiu livrar-se…o que tornava humano…maldita seja! Você vai me pagar Astoria!


	8. Costumes

No final de quase um mês de eu estar aqui, eu ainda não me habituo a esses costumes ridículos, falando serio, você usar um vestido acima do joelho, parecia estar nua, falar antes de um homem falar era má educação! Ir as aulas de DCAT praticas era praticamente inimaginável, era impensável para uma jovem delicada argh! Me davam nos nervos, quando Lucinda, Loreine, e Druella falavam que eu devia ir as aulas de Economia e feitiços domésticos, porque senão não saberia cuidar da casa , para quando me casar! Homens queriam mulheres prendadas, gente louca! Para cúmulo dos cúmulos, iria haver um baile de Halloween, e era obrigatório rapaz fazer o convite nada de mocinhas o fazerem! Fala serio!Qual o problema de uma mulher convidar?...Aqui a revolução pelos direitos femininos ainda não aconteceu mesmo! São tão dependentes dos Homens. Que decadência!

Estava indo para a aula de DCAT praticas, acompanhada de Dorea Black, era como Druella dizia era como uma irmã para nós, a única "corajosa"além de mim da Slytherin que ia ás aulas praticas.

- Que será que vamos aprender hoje? – Das minhas recentes "amigas", ela era para mim a mais inteligente, tinha uma perícia em magia que poucas pessoas viam. Já que o mundo era dos homens!...Argh!

Entramos na sala de aula, praticamente tudo rapazes, á excepção de Minerva McGonagall, apesar de ser da Gryffindor, e ser muito certinha, ela era muito boa em magia, sabia defender-se muito bem! Não era uma inútil, como a maioria da população feminina de Hogwarts.

Olho em volta, notando um olhar que insiste em me perseguir, e como sempre era o Riddle, agora nem sequer disfarçava, olhava como um falcão que estuda a presa antes de a pegar. Engulo em seco, mas lanço-lhe um olhar desafiante. Digamos que gosto de brincar com o perigo! Apesar de meus instintos dizerem que é para me acautelar. Ele lança-me um sorriso de escárnio, que me tira do serio!

- Bom dia, alunos e queridas alunas…- Diz Galatea Merrythought, não era novidade nenhuma, que ela nos adorava as três, as únicas valentes que se atreviam a fazer as aulas praticas, para ela era decepcionante que as alunas não se aprendessem a defender, já que esperavam que o homem as salvasse. Admirava esta professora por isso! – Hoje iremos colocar em prática os feitiços que aprendemos ao longo dessas semanas e claro odem usar feitiços que já aprenderam de outros anos, mas utilizem os que aprendemos recentemente…num duelo? Que me dizem?

Por toda a sala se ouvia murmúrio de contentamento e excitação, todos queriam duelar, até eu fiquei contente! Sentia falta de um duelo, fala serio! Tinha o costume de duelar com meu pai ou com meu irmão! Por puro divertimento e para não perdermos a pratica! Que saudades! Suspiro baixinho, ao que Dorea me olha meio preocupada! Devia estar fazendo uma cara péssima!

- Esta bem? Não quer duelar?

- Estou sim…só saudades de casa… – o que não era mentira! – Eu costumava duelar com meu pai…- Pelo o menos era uma meia verdade.

- Oh! Entendo …vamos então duelar…acredito que você não me vença….muahaha…- a sua tentativa de me animar, foi reconfortante e eu ri, ela era mesmo uma óptima amiga, o que era raro nas mulheres havia amizades pró interesse, mas com meu recente grupo e especialmente com a Dorea e Lucinda, não era por interesse, elas se entregavam de verdade. Se preocupavam muito comigo, era mesmo muito boas pessoas! Quem me dera ser assim com elas, não lhes podia contar a verdade! Enfim…

Começo meu duelo com Dorea, com um _Expelliarmus _ela começa, lanço um _protego_ não verbal, e lanço um _reducto_ logo em seguida, ela desvia, me lançando um _levicorpus_, ao qual eu lanço mais um _protego_ e eu rebato com _petrificus totallus_ e _volare ascendere . _Ela não teve hipótese e fica petrificada e sai voando, embatendo na parede do outro lado da sala. Estava de joelhos flectidos, com o olhar vazio, quando me dou conta do que fiz, eu me abstraía de emoções nos duelos que efectuava, e perdia noção do que fazia, só interessava vencer. E posso ter magoado a Dorea. Oh por Merlin, vou até ela rapidamente, os outros continuavam os seus duelos não reparando no que aconteceu, mas a professora sim.

- Srta. Delacour…

- Mil perdoes, acabei me empolgando demais…posso leva-la na enfermaria..?

- Claro que sim…ela esta só desacordada…não partiu nada felizmente…no final da aula passo ver com a srta. Black esta…

- Obrigada professora…

- Esta bem...mas tenha cuidado para a próxima srta. Delacour…

- Terei…- digo no meu habitual tom, não era normal para mim me preocupar com alguém, falando serio, mas ela faria o mesmo por mim tenho certeza. E olha que eu não fala isso a toa! E com a minha varinha uso um _levicorpus_ leve, fazendo-a levitar. Ao abrir a porta e conduzir a Dorea para fora. Sinto um olhar sobre mim, Riddle já tinha terminado seu duelo a muito tempo, seu parceiro que era Crabbe, estava desacordado. Ele olhava para mim com um olhar intrigado. Ele deve ter assistido meu duelo! Mas não perco muito tempo pensando nisso, levo Dorea para a enfermaria.

POV Tom Riddle

Nem reparo no idiota do Crabbe no chão. Como é que ela com poucas aulas praticas, já tinha derrubado a Dorea!Que perícia em duelo! Tal como eu desconfiava, ela tinha habilidade e estava acostumada a duelos. Nenhuma mulher tinha aquela habilidade, nem sequer Dorea e Minerva tinham aquela perícia! E faziam as aulas desde o primeiro ano!

Quem era ela? Esquiva-se as minhas fontes de informação, que eram meus comensais, não conseguiam sequer uma informação além do que ele já sabia.

Ai se eu não descobriria…Se os incompetentes de seus servos não conseguiam …ele iria conseguir…ai se iria…

Enquanto isso na enfermaria…

- Asty…

Desde que me lembre de existir, odiava aquele apelido, mas Dorea naquele estado falando meu apelido de forma tão carinhosa, nem quis corrigir, Gostei!

- Me desculpa Dorea…

- Sem problema, você é …-de uma cara de dor faz uma cara extasiada-…um máximo…temos que fazer mais duelos…mas primeiro tenho de recuperar, que dor de costas e de cabeça…- Ela estava entusiasmada, ahaha parece que ela já estava bem!

- E teve muita sorte, srta Black…podia ter partido alguma coisa…- diz a enfermeria Howell

- Não aconteceu nada…devia de ver …ela é um máximo em duelo…

- Entendo… mas deveriam fazer algo menos arriscado...minha meninas…vocês são muito delicadas para fazer práticas de DCAT…

Antes que falasse já Dorea respondeu:

- Ahh qual que…tenho cara de elfo domestico…minha família tem elfo domestico, eles fazem isso… prefiro saber me defender…isso sim…

Fiquei olhando Dorea, ela me tinha surpreendido agora. Olho para ela, sorriu. E por primeira vez um sorriso verdadeiro.

- Concordo com você …e sim eu treino com você Dorea…e batemos os garotos. - Ela começa rindo da cara de escândalo da enfermeira, eu lhe sigo a corrente.

Enquanto isso no Futuro…

– Esta tudo correndo como deveria...meu caro Merlin…- diz um voz jovial, era uma bela moça de cabelos pretos e ofuscantes olhos azuis, que sorria acariciando a Fénix que jazia adormecida no seu regaço.

- Mas não é muito perigoso…mesmo assim, minha senhora e meu senhor Merlin…pode pender para o lado errado…

- No amor e no destino, há que arriscar….

- Mas tudo indica que irá correr bem…meu bom Talbor…é como nosso sábio Merlin diz…há que arriscar…

- Entendo… diz Merlin sorrindo olhando a bela mulher que lhe retribui o sorriso.- E você é prova disso não é .- Ela sorri ainda mais.

- Ele sabe , mestre…já se deu conta…

- Mas ainda há muito por acontecer...


	9. Preparações para o Baile e Sonhos!

Já tinha passado uma semana do incidente, por todo o lado só se falava do bendito baile de Halloween, tinha vontade nenhuma de ir, preferia ficar um bom tempo lendo e depois dormir. Ohh sim isso seria bem – vindo. Mas Druella dizia que tinha ir, Lucinda tentava a todo o custo me convencer ir comprar um vestido, eu tentava me esquivar, Loreine só revirava os olhos quando dizia que não queria ir, e me puxava para ir com elas tratar das poções para endireitar cabelos e com Melinda era feitiços para embelezar ainda mais. Sério que desperdício do meu tempo! Até Dorea ficou entusiasmada! De nós cinco, ela era mais feliz, parece que o Charlus Potter a tinha convidado para o baile, ela transpirava felicidade.

Faltava cerca de duas semanas, e como se pode ver eu já estava pelos cabelos! As decorações iam passando nos corredores, quando saia das aulas, ia para o salão comum estavam casaizinhos, homens muito sorridentes, mulheres a suspirar! Patético! Me sento numa das poltronas do salão comum. Abro o meu livro, começo a ler, mas deve ser karma porque não dura muito eu ler o livro.

- Aborrecida, ? – Diz uma voz muito perto do meu ouvido, quase que tiro a varinha de novo, mas me controlo ao reconhecer a voz, me viro e vejo Riddle.

- Parece que você gosta de me tirar do aborrecimento…não é? Qual é a tua ideia de surgir do chão, gosta de matar as pessoas de susto?

Ele ri se sentando ao meu lado, olha nos meus olhos.

- Você é inteligente…não é…deve saber porque adoro surgir do chão…quero saber sobre você !

- Estamos numa de sinceridade é?

- Coisa que você não consegue ser não é?

- Ah …não! Não tenho obrigação nenhuma de falar da minha vida para você…

- Claro que não …mas isso não seria sensato seria?

- Está me ameaçando… ou avisando?

- Não…só estou dizendo que não seria sensato você continuar todo o tempo a me desafiar…

De repente, me deu uma sensação de deja vú, esse tom a falar, essa afirmação,como se já tivesse ouvido este discurso. Me lembro de algo.

" – Bem vindos, meus jovens - diz uma voz arrastada , quase sibilante. Tinha cerca de uns 10 anos, este seria o primeiro dia de treinamento com o próprio Lord das Trevas, que tinha acabado de entrar.

- Aqui estão porque foram seleccionados por mim, para aprender o que eu ao longo dos anos …fui aprendendo viajando por terras que para alguns ainda são imaginação, outras mais terríveis. Mas consegui alcançar o que não qualquer feiticeiro conseguiria. Alguns de vós sabem qual o meu maior feito?

Dentro da sala, só se ouvia silêncio, olho na sua face meio oficídia, ele não me inspirava medo, ao contrário dos outros na sala, tinha uma sensação estranha, mas era uma garota nova não percebia nada.

- O senhor…é imortal…alcançou o feito da imortalidade…

O Lord das Trevas se vira para mim, sorri e diz:

- Correcto, …creio que irá longe…

Com essa afirmação sorriu, e ele volta ao seu semblante serio, recomeçando a falar.

- Depois de 8 anos, que será o fim dos vossos treinos, serão postos a prova… podem desafiar todos os comensais...serão uma nova geração de sangues puros poderosos, mas não seria sensato me desafiarem….poucos conseguiriam aguentar…

A essa afirmação, todos tremem, só me limito a olhar com curiosidade…"

Era arrepiante, ele ter a mesma presunção, porque ele me lembrava o Lord das Trevas? Isso não faz sentido! (Como se passam mais de 20 anos depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, praticamente a nova geração não sabe o nome verdadeiro de Voldemort, dai a confusão de Astoria) Era só um garoto petulante nada demais! E influente também! Mas só isso.

- Você não pode me obrigar a nada…Tom…

Ele sorri, ai percebo que lhe chamei pelo nome, percebi o meu erro, faço uma cara altiva, como não me importando com o facto , ele ri.

- Fica bonitinha, com essa cara sabia, Astoria…. Diz ele num tom brincalhão, que me irrita.

- Que você quer? Sabe que eu não vou falar. Então que quer…?

- Bem …- ele aumenta o tom de voz, e todas as pessoas no salão comunal olham para ele - Quer vir ao baile comigo, Astoria Delacour?

Fico a olhar para ele, como se tivesse surgido uma segunda cabeça nele, ele batia mal, era doido. Pera ai! Pensando bem, desgraçado, idiota, maldito seja, ele falou alto, para eu não recusar ir com ele, porque seria considerada um débil mental. Quem recusa-se ir com o rapaz mais popular de Hogwarts, que era considerado um anjo pelos professores? Mais uma vez para me irritar! Aff! Disfarço um sorriso, olho para ele.

- Sim!

Ele sorri presunçosamente, pega na minha mão a beijando, ao qual eu dou um arrepio, ele parece notar, olha nos meus olhos, e eu olho nos dele, havia algo obscuro, como se ele me quisesse, oh sim, eu reconhecia aquele olhar, nas muitas festas da minha família, muitos eram os olhares cobiçosos na minha direcção me sentia repugnada com qualquer um deles, mas o do Riddle, não era repugnante era bom, como se eu também quisesse ele, engulo em seco. Balanço a cabeça espantando esses pensamentos. Estava ficando louca? Ele sussurra baixinho:

- Até ao baile, Astoria…

- Porque você esta se esforçando tanto por mim..? Qual o meu interesse Riddle? – Digo não conseguindo aguentar a pressão, olhando intensamente em seu rosto ao qual ele me olha, se abaixa falando em meu ouvido:

- Logo, logo saberá… – Diz numa voz rouca, que me arrepia por completo. Depois sai, fazendo um sinal com a mão, e seus amigos e amigas vão com ele, saindo do salão comunal.

O livro que tinha na mão quase que deixa de ser um fica todo amassado. Maldito seja, não acredito que ia ao baile com ele. E pior tinha aqueles pensamentos com ele! Aff!

Volto a me centrar no livro, passam horas, e os barulhos cessam já devia ser bem tarde da noite, aos poucos a inconsciência ia tomando conta de mim, e sonhos ocupavam o meu ser:

" Estava novamente numa bonita clareira, eu reconhecia o lugar, olho em volta e vejo-o:

- Boa noite minha querida…Astoria…- Diz um homem alto, de aparência sabia, tinha um sorriso bondoso na minha direcção.

- Sr, Merlin…- Fico feliz, vou na sua direcção e o abraço, ele corresponde.

- Como vai querida?

- Perdida no tempo…cansada dele…não entendo nada da minha vida…

- Porque?- Olho para ele, uns minutos, ele era a pessoa alem da minha família que eu mais confiava, ele sabia tudo da minha vida , tudo mesmo. Decide expressar minhas frustrações para ele.

- Antigamente, o que me preocupava era eu e minha família, se eu fizesse tudo correcto e tudo bem, podia continuar bem, mais nada…mas depois você deve ter notado que mexi num vira tempo e voltei no tempo …aqui vivo uma vida normal, pelo o menos para o padrão normal daqui…as pessoas são amáveis, queridas, se preocupam umas com as outras, especialmente o grupo de amigas que eu tenho, elas se preocupam comigo…Lucinda, Dorea, Loreine ,Druella,Melinda…me preocupar com alguém alem da minha família não estava acostumada…mas gosto…mas ao mesmo tempo o puritanismo deste tempo me endoidece e me faz lembrar que este tempo não é o meu e é a realidade…e depois vem…ele…- faço uma pausa, ao qual Merlin esboça um sorriso de encorajamento

- Ele , é o pior de todos, me irrita, dá raiva só de olhar para ele, mandou os amiguinhos dele me seguirem para descobrir meu segredo, e agora disse expressamente que queria saber quem eu era…depois olho nos olhos dele, vejo algo que não sei bem…

- O que seria?

- Ele a primeira vista parece ser um garoto perfeito, sem um defeito, melhor aluno da escola, prémio anual, monitor chefe, gentil e educado! Mas por detrás, é frio, calculista, ríspido … ele varia entre estes dois pólos, normalmente eu entenderia, a maioria das pessoas que lido, e me dou no dia-a-dia são assim…mas nele não encaixa…porque quando lhe olho nos olhos vejo um tremendo vazio… e um ódio tremendo…mas por detrás desse ódio…

- O que você vê?

- Tristeza…é ai que não entendo ele…é um completo mistério!

- Que seria esse mistério, pequena Asty?

- Aparentemente ele tem tudo…o que lhe falta? Porque a tristeza? Porque me persegue?

- Tens uma habilidade de ver através das pessoas, Astoria. Segue o teu coração querida…não tanto a tua mente…e você encontrará a resposta…as vezes as respostas estão na nossa frente mas por vezes passamos ao lado porque achamos que não é muito importante, qualquer mínimo detalhe é importante...não se esqueça…Agora volte a dormir…

- Mas espera…eu quero voltar…não quero ficar neste tempo…

- Tem certeza, Astoria?

Fico olhando para Merlin, abro e volto a fechar a boca, será que era o que eu queria?o que me prenderia aqui?"

Acordo repentinamente, estava ainda no salão comum, tinha sido um sonho, mas como ela sabia, tinha sido real, todos seus sonhos com ele eram, o que será que Merlin queria dizer?


	10. O Baile parte 1

Passa-se quase duas semanas, era sexta-feira e eu ainda não tinha comprado o vestido, para o baile que seria amanhã, tinha sido dada durante esta semana permissão para ir a Hogsmeade, e lá havia sempre tudo e mais alguma coisa. Era só uma simples comemoração de Halloween , mas parecia mais um festa que o Ministro da Magia daria ou algo Merlin!

Vou indo para Hogsmeade, estava com pouca gente ao contrário do que seria de prever, mas todos já deviam ter escolhido vestido ou terno. Eu que não me importava muito com isso, entro na primeira loja de vestidos que vejo.

- Olá, senhorita em que posso servi-la?

- Queria um vestido para o baile de Halloween… senhora…

-Venha por aqui,temos excelentes modelos…

Começo suspirando, essas alturas costumava ter minha mãe e minha cunhada, escolhendo os vestidos para mim, e eu ficava mimando o Scorpius, ele costumava rir da agitação da mãe e da avó passeando com os vestidos na frente de mim, enquanto elas decidiam o que vestir em mim.

E agora estava ali sozinha escolhendo um vestido, porque eu não quis elas quatro vindo comigo, elas viriam se eu pedisse mas estavam entusiasmadas falando com os seus pares, sendo eles namorados, a excepção de Dorea , mas estava em vias disso, então melhor deixar namorar não é.

Suspiro alto, era um aborrecimento, a senhora me mostra montes de vestidos, nenhum me chama a atenção. Até que bato os olhos num vestido lindo! Era comprido ate ao chão, fluido, deixava os ombros meio tapados e fazia um decote em "v" , sem ser vulgar, de cor verde escuro quase perfeito!

- Adorei…aquele!

- Mas seria correcto a senhorita vestir esse modelo?- Dizia a mulher com uma cara de reprovação, a qual eu passo alto ,digo:

- Não se preocupe minha senhora…eu quero mesmo esse…faço uns ajustes também…

- Muito bem…- a senhora sorri vai até ao balcão embrulha, aparece com os sapatos do conjunto e as luvas .Pago e saiu da loja, satisfeita com o vestido, bem podia ser que eu ia ao baile com aquele irritante, mas podia ir perfeita, não para ele, mas para mim! Me dirijo aos Dedos de Mel, compro umas guloseimas, volto para o castelo, quando estava para entrar no salão comum, alguém embate em mim, e cai redonda no chão.

- Mil perdão, senhorita…estava distraído…- Olho para cima, era um belo garoto de cabelo castanho, olhos cor de mel, bonito sem duvida! Me ajuda a levantar.

- Sem problema…senhor?

- Oh que indiscrição a minha…chamo-me Andrew Selwyn…- Uau, o avó do meu director, bizarro!

- Prazer todo meu srº Selwyn…com licença…

- Qual seu nome senhorita?

- Ah desculpe…Astoria Delacour…

- Boa tarde, …- Nisto ele sai pelos corredores, entro no salão comum.

Me dirijo ao meu quarto, estava vazio, elas não estavam, deviam andar por ai namorando. Suspiro alto, pego no vestido de dentro do embrulho, com a varinha me dedico a algumas alterações. Oh sim, ficou bem melhor. Digo olhando no espelho, tinha ajustado ele perfeitamente ao meu corpo na zona do tronco, fluía depois para baixo, tendo uma leve cauda de cor prata, o decote em "v" conjugava perfeitamente com as alterações, estava lindo!

E pensar que seria para ir a baile idiota, com um rapaz que eu detestava, será que detestava mesmo? Porque raios, tive aquelas reacções com ele? Porque será que me irritava com ele? Havia outros que me haviam irritado mas eu sempre mantinha minha postura, não me abalavam, ele abala, porque? Que raio é o mistério que o rodea?

Sou tirada dos meus pensamentos, por uns gritinhos que vinham da porta do quarto, era Dorea e Lucinda, que olhavam meu vestido, babando nele, dizendo que era perfeito comigo. Não pude deixar de rir, quando elas começaram a tagarelar, no cabelo que iria dar bem com o vestido, a maquilhagem perfeita. Acabei por me abstrair, rindo com as suas exclamações. Nunca tinha tido amigas assim mesmo, enfim! Mas para ser sincera, nunca tinha tido amigas verdadeiras, as que tinha era por interesse, como se conseguissem pontos com o Lord das Trevas sendo minhas amigas, enfim, desmioladas, mas estas eram verdadeiras mesmo, se preocupavam comigo, me puxavam para tudo quanto era lugar. Faziam com que o esse tempo fosse suportável e corrigiam muitas das minhas gaffes de moda. Apesar de meio fúteis eram muito inteligentes, admirava-as sinceramente. Era uma pena que no meu tempo ,elas não estavam lá!

A noite passou rápido, a manhã mais rápida ainda, até chegar a noite, estava já pronta e com uma sensação estranha …

- Céus, que cara de nervos, Asty…- diz Loreine olhando na minha cara com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Nervos eu? Ela só pode estar brincando em 17 anos de vida nunca tinha ficado nervosa na minha vida.

- Não estou nada…- digo com cara muito seria, Dorea, Lucinda e Druella me olham, com caras compreensivas.

- È normal estar nervosa…você vai com o Tom…ele é só mais popular da escola…mas também o mais gentil querida….vai tudo correr bem…- Diz Lucinda, olhando na minha cara, sorrindo.

- Eu não…-mas sou interrompida, pela Druella com sua expressão seria, que me senta, e começa fazendo a maquilhagem. Que raiva, eu não estava nervosa! Porque estaria? Me olho no espelho, estava modéstia a parte, até muito bem, por isso não tinha que estar nervosa. Acabada a maquilhagem, me olho no espelho estava linda! Respiro fundo, sorrindo levemente.

Elas também estavam terminadas, todas perfeitas. Agora as outras três tinham começado a estressar, pensando se seus pares iam gostar do visual. Até que Druella irritada diz:

- Vamos sair, e vejam se vocês se acalmam…- diz Druella, quase bufando.

- Não estamos nervosas- dizem as três em uníssono. Eu aumento meu sorriso, elas eram mesmo engraçadas.

Descemos ao salão comum, somente estava lá uma pessoa, era Tom Riddle, meu par. Raios, estava perfeito, mais que o normal, com aquele terno preto com capa de feiticeiro, que lhe dava uma elegância e sofisticação adoráveis, cabelo puxado para trás. Lindo! E até, tinha um lenço verde no bolso do casaco. Até parece que adivinhou que meu vestido seria verde! Ou será que não adivinhou? Voltou-se, vê minhas amigas e depois me olha de alto a baixo, se aproxima de nós com um leve sorriso.

- Senhoras se me permitem vou levar o meu par…Muito boa noite!... – Elas soltam um risinho, eu reviro os olhos.

Nisto elas saem, nos deixando no salão comum vazio, toda a gente estava no salão do baile ou caminho de lá. Aquele silencio estava me desesperando.

- Olá, vamos indo… – dou um passo em frente.

Ele segura me braço me fazendo voltar para o sitio onde estava antes de mover-me.

- Calma…esta nervosa? - Diz sorrindo ainda mais ao olhar minha cara.

- Eu não estou nervosa…porque todo o mundo diz isso hoje…

- Porque esta batendo o pé, não parou ainda…- diz ele quase rindo, me segura repentinamente pela cintura, fala nos meus ouvidos – Fica bonita assim….vai me contar a verdade ? – Não tinha notado o tique de bater o pé, enfim! Era porque estava impaciente, não porque estava nervosa! E tentando me seduzir, para eu falar…a sé digo:

- Eu sou Astoria Delacour…não tinha dito….já Tom - digo com uma voz irónica.

Então, ele sorri e começa a andar, apertando excessivamente meu braço, é ele estava irritado por eu não ter falado, mas disfarçava isso muito bem, ele era mesmo intrigante, quando estávamos chegando no Hall de entrada do salão principal que tinha sido transformado num salão de baile. Ele diz:

- Está linda …- aquele comentário me fez olhar para ele quase embasbacada, ele era bipolar só podia. Numa hora dá uma de , noutra fica irritado ao ponto de o meu braço não ser mais o mesmo e noutra hora me elogia. Serio, não entendo!

Entramos no salão estava lindo, não tinha as habituais mesas compridas das casas, tinha muitas mesas redondas decorada de abóboras miniatura e repletas de doces, grandes fitas espalhadas pelo salão de cores diversas, e o tecto estava representando um céu que trovejava , e em vez das velas habituais, tinha morcegos miniatura que emitiam luz, num canto mais afastado estava o buffet e na outra ponta um palco onde uma orquestra actuava. Estava bonito!

Nem reparo que ele me leva até uma das mesas afastadas do salão, ele me faz sentar, puxando também a cadeira para trás. Era realmente um cavalheiro! Não podia negar.

Ele senta-se ao meu lado, me olhando. Ele pede "suco de abóbora para dois", eu arquejo a sobrancelho pensando que ele estava falando para o boneco, mas aparece na nossa frente, dois sucos de abóbora. Fico olhando e riu:

- Engenhoso!...- Ele só me observa com um semi-sorriso. Olho para ele, ele se inclina na mina direcção.

- Você torna tudo difícil, sabia…? – Diz pegando pela mecha de cabelo que estava solta do meu coque, , olho para ele.

- E você não me deixa em paz com isso pois não…? Perde teu tempo com uma namorada ou algo do género …e me deixa em paz…-digo de modo frio, o olhando nos olhos.

Ele me aproxima dele, tento afastar, ele fica serio, fico quieta,ele detinha mesmo uma aura autoritária, céus:

- Talvez até que você tenha razão…quer ser essa namorada? – Ri da minha cara de assombração. Outra vez tentando me irritar. Cerro os dentes para não dizer uma resposta mal-educada. Nisso me levanta da cadeira, fico de frente para ele, que ele queria agora?

- Vamos dançar?

- Porque não?- Queria era esquecer a anterior pergunta dele, bem melhor. E para esquecer, um dos meus hobbys além de ler, era sem duvida dançar, era como se eu voasse para outra dimensão. Por isso sorriu, puxando ele para a pista de dança, ele arqueja a sobrancelha, acaba sorrindo. Nessa hora, passa para Valsa. Não podia continuar com a que estava. Acho que o Universo esta contra mim.

Ele me segura pela cintura, olho para ele, colocando uma mão no seu ombro, suspiro. Ele começa dançando e eu acompanhando ele. Todos dançavam, ninguém prestava atenção a ninguém, ele me olhava intensamente, não era normal durante a valsa olhar nos olhos um do outro, mas ele era como um íman, exigia que se olha-se sem sequer falar, aff! Porque aquela intensidade no olhar?

- Que raiva…

- Porque, Astoria? O que eu te fiz de tão mal?

- Você …não…fez nada, tirando só o facto de me ter ameaçado…e me irritar constantemente para seu bel prazer…não me deixar em paz…-digo friamente sarcástica.

- Você me atacou …eu estava meio irritado…peço desculpa…- Ele diz,olho nos seus olhos, era como uma barreira , não conseguia ver além desse muro. -Te deixar em paz duvido…te irritar me diverte…- Suspiro, o Riddle tinha algum problema só podia.

- Porque não arranja outra para irritar e importunar? Além de você me pedindo desculpas…você não esta sendo sincero…porque iria se desculpar…?- Arquejo uma sobrancelha, olhando-o seriamente. Ele me da uma volta, sem nunca despejar os olhos de mim.

- Mas não foi outra que me despertou o interesse…você é curiosa…e quanto ao pedido de desculpas…é sincero…sim….me desculpe, por ter me irritado e ameaçado de algum modo você…

- Não confio em você…que isso fique bem claro …mas aceito seu pedido de desculpas.- Ele sorri levemente, eu suspiro. Só esperava não me vir a arrepender de ter aceitado suas desculpas.

- Farei você confiar …minha pequena…Asty… – me dando uma volta final, acaba a valsa, olho para ele impressionada. O apelido de pequena Asty, que meu irmão ou meu pai usavam para me irritar, acabavam levando sempre um feitiço na boca do Riddle, era tão… bonito! Mas que anda acontecendo comigo?

Sem eu esperar, ele me puxa suavemente para si, me dando um leve beijo nos lá-me por uns segundos, saindo em seguida, me deixando no meio da pista. Eu iria jurar que por um por um mísero segundo, uma corrente eléctrica percorreu meu corpo? O que estava acontecendo? Porque ele fez isto? Como foi que a situação ficou assim? Porque deixei ele me beijar? Porque não o afastei? Porque queria que ele voltasse para trás? Porque ainda queria os lábios dele sobre os meus? Estava ainda petrificada no lugar, não me tinha movido um centímetro que seja. Outra valsa tinha começado. Mas minha cabeça estava a mil! Mordo meu lábio inferior, os meus pensamentos estavam confusos, mas…

Não podia continuar negar a mim mesma, que ele me atrai, esse beijo, o seu agarre na minha cintura, ele segurando uma mecha do meu cabelo, me fizeram sentir especial. Ele me interessa, quero saber mais sobre ele, quero transpor a barreira que ele cerrou em sua volta. A realidade se esbate sobre mim, o mistério dele me prendia, precisava saber. Isso era loucura! Podia ser? Eu de alguma maneira gostar...um pouquinho dele? Minha cabeça estava um redemoinho! A minha única certeza é que por nenhum outro garoto eu tinha esta confusão! Será que eu não o desprezava como pensava? Que confusão! Preciso de tirar estas dúvidas da minha cabeça, não podia continuar sem saber que se passava aqui.

Vejo ele sair do salão, vou atrás dele, mal sabendo que estaria reservado para mim aquela noite.


	11. O Baile parte 2

POV Tom Riddle

Depois de sair do salão de baile me dirijo á sala precisa, esperando por ela. Dois meses! Dois longos meses, e nenhuma novidade sobre ela! Isso estava me irritando. Ela estava se tornando uma obsessão,já não era somente um passatempo e o que ela escondia eu precisava saber. Amaldiçoou a minha curiosidade. Mas quando alguém pedia um simples favor, os inúteis de meus comensais não conseguem nem uma informação que seja! Tanto tempo sondando-a e nada! Mas ela age como uma aluna comum somente importada com os NIEM's, estava tentando ser como as outras, isso era…enervante! Ela não é assim! Só pode ter notado que a mantenho vigiada.

Aos poucos ela foi perdendo o interesse para os fofoqueiros de Hogwarts, tornando-se uma aluna normal! Mas isso não batia certo, ela tinha algo mais que as outras não tinham e eu queria ver de novo, ai se queria!E também porque ela esconde, ai se esconde! Como era possível que ninguém soubesse sobre sua vida em França, se é que ela era de lá mesmo! Quando a confrontei, ela passou a evitar-me! Ela me evitava era mais que óbvio, tentava não ficar na mesma divisão que eu, só exceptuando as aulas! Ela tinha algo que me deixava interessado, tenho certeza que quando desvendar os mistérios que a cercam, perco o interesse era sempre assim!

Ela entra, me encarando intensamente. Maldita loira, de doces lábios sabor a abóbora. Que pensamentos esses, Tom!

POV Astoria

Me sento numa das poltronas espalhadas na sala precisa, eu e Tom nos encaramos, suspiro.

Dois meses inteirinhos no passado, e nada de o velho Dumbledore dizer algo me estava dando nos nervos. E não era só isso, o Riddle e os amiguinhos dele, pareciam minhas sombras,para onde eu ia eles me seguiam, mesmo que tentassem disfarçar, era irritante. Mas sabia que tinha dado motivos ao maldito Riddle para ele ficar alerta, nessa época puritana, em que mulher é para ficar em casa e nada mais, não é normal uma mulher que luta enfim. Mas porque ele se interessaria tanto? Aff…Para chegar ate no ponto de me beijar? Porque me beijou? Sinto-me a surtar daqui a pouco!

Continuamos nos encarando fazia já alguns minutos, ele estava sentado numa poltrona relativamente perto da minha, me observava, com um olhar divertido…serio, era um ar divertido…o que tinha de engraçado? Olho para mim, não havia nada de estranho, olho para ele com uma cara confusa e estranha. Ele nota, aumentando ainda mais o olhar, diz num tom maldoso:

- Porque me seguiu…?

- Você me deixou sozinha no meio de um baile…foi indelicado…

- E uma mulher sozinha com um homem, não seria inadequado?

Olho em volta, realmente meu cérebro não tinha pensado nisso! Só queria falar com ele, mas sabia que se fossemos apanhados não seria muito bem visto! Ele tinha um olhar sério agora, olhava meu corpo , vendo meus ombros, parando uns segundos a olhar meu decote, involuntariamente fico vermelha.

Quando ia responder, ele levanta-se chegando perto de mim, eu me levanto também, sem notar, seguro a respiração, Riddle pega no meu queixo acariciando como se de uma jóia, a minha pele fosse feita, e ele olha no fundo dos meus olhos.

" E me vejo devia ter uns seis anos, estava com a minha mãe, eu fazendo uma cara emburrada, tinha uma porque ela queria me colocar um vestido rosa.

- Nem faz essa cara Astoria Malfoy, você tem de estar linda, para o seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts…

- Aff, que saco…

Começo vendo na minha frente, a Ash minha Fénix, ela tinha um monte de cinzas ao pé, o que significava que ela tinha acabado de renascer, machucada por uma cobra que continua mordendo ela e eu com magia involuntária faço a cobra se contorcer no chão, pego nela e curo-a com magia, tinha uns sete anos, estava em Hogwarts já, mas sabia muito bem fazer magia sem varinha por vezes, quando eu estava irritada.

- Oh.é muito má aquela cobra…ainda bem que está bem…

Ela pia para mim, muito contente. Levanto-me e vou indo, ela pia mais alto me viro, vendo ela com suas patinhas pequenas vindo na minha direcção. Sorriu pegando nela e levo para o castelo."

Estranho eu estar relembrando isso e eu desvio o olhar, percebendo instintivamente o que ele pretendia, ele estava usando legilimância comigo. Crápula, cretino, como se atreve? E pior como você deixou, Astoria?

Afff, a minha raiva e muito lamentavelmente minha curiosidade por ele aumentava, serio que garoto se daria a tanto trabalho de usar legilimância comigo? Porque convenhamos, apesar de ter sido uma novidade esse ano, os alunos perderam o interesse, passado de uns dois dias, não dei material para fofoca, fui muito reservada. Porque ele não me deixava em paz? Já tenho bastante com o mistério que é minha vida, pelo o menos parte dela? Para querer me interessar por o Riddle. Não podia me interessar por ele, por óbvios motivos, eu não era daqui desse tempo! Estava fora de cogitação, tento me afastar!

Ele tenta puxar meu rosto de novo, fecho os olhos, com os braços afasto ele de mim, mas ele me surpreende dessa vez, me empurra e eu ainda de olhos fechados, sinto cair em algo fofo, é a poltrona, ele coloca-se por cima de mim, pois sinto um peso e um cheiro caracteristicamente masculinos. Abro os olhos, ele me encarava intensamente, dessa vez não parecia querer usar legilimância, estava concentrado nos meus lábios, com a sua mão curiosamente quente, ele toca meu rosto, passando um dedo nos lábios, acariciando a sua extensão. Deixo escapar um gemido muito baixinho.

Mas ele escuta, inclinando-se para me beijar, eu ainda digo meio atrapalhada, com a voz vinda sei lá de onde:

- Não…

- Acho que ambos não podemos negar o óbvio…e eu quero você Astoria…- Nisto sem me deixar responder, me beija.

Céus e como beija bem! Tento resistir, mas céus, ele sabe o que faz! E com as suas mãos, acaricia meus cabelos, desce a sua mão direita pelo o meu ombro, descendo na sua extensão, com a esquerda, desce para a minha nuca, me aproximando ainda mais dele. Não resisto, correspondendo ao beijo, passo a mão no seu cabelo, como é macio, a outra mão desce pelas costas dele, sentindo a firmeza das costas, o que roupa de homem não esconde mesmo! Ele desce dos meus lábios, vai descendo para o meu pescoço, tento acordar dessa nuvem de loucura, tiro as minha mãos das suas costas e do cabelo, coloca elas no seu peito tapado pela a camisa larga, mas ele dá uma leve mordida no meu pescoço, como me convencendo a não fazer isso, solto um gemido que foi meio audível, começo a ter a respiração entrecortada, e aperto igualmente a sua camisa. Ele continua a incursão pelo o meu corpo, descendo para o vale dos meus seios, ele beija e lambe essa zona. Eu solto um grito alto, e este parece que me acorda para este mundo. Com uma força vinda sabe-se lá de onde, o afasto de mim, com a respiração ainda entrecortada, ele estava no chão, olhava para mim com uma cara de raiva, mas a essa sobrepunha-se o desejo. Mas ele disfarça formidavelmente como sempre, ficando com uma cara seria, abre um leve sorriso. Oh Deus que sorriso mais sexy. Ele levanta-se do chão, se aproximando de mim, fala no meu ouvido.

- Por Salazar, se eu não descubro sobre você…Astoria Malfoy…- Diz com uma voz rouca, que me faz arrepiar.

Sai do pé de mim, pego o seu braço virando-o para mim, com uma cara extremamente séria.

- Por favor…Riddle…não fale disso para ninguém…senão você estará fazendo um grande erro…e eu não estou brincando…Não se pode saber sobre o que viu…na minha mente!

Ele olha minha cara muito seriamente, depois esboça um leve sorriso.

- Tudo bem…mas lembre-se que estarei por perto….

Respiro muito alto, tentando controlar minha raiva, fala serio, ele me irrita com essa presunção dele, mas o que mais odeio é que em parte, ele me tem na mão,fui descuidada, baixei terreno perto dele, anos de ensinamento pelo o ralo, quando ele estava perto de mim. Podia obliviar ele mas não daria muito certo, os meus instintos diziam que era bom não tentar enfeitiça-lo, e mesmo que não apagasse a memoria e não fizesse um acordo com ele, poderia entrar na minha mente, não consigo uma resistência 24 horas por dia, é desgastante, odeio admitir mas dessa vez ele ganhou! Decidi então seguir a boa via e tentar negociar.

- Que você quer…?...

Ele aproxima-se de novo, se coloca atrás de mim, mas eu sinto sua proximidade, ele passa suas mãos pela minha cintura me puxa, e eu fico com minhas costas no seu peito.

- Preocupada com algo…minha pequena Asty?

Me viro ligeiramente, olho nos seus olhos, ele não era o estilo de homem que deixava escapar uma oportunidade. Teria de me pôr a cautela, manter a barreira em volta da minha mente. Ele nota minha confusão. Me beija no lóbulo da orelha, desce para o meu pescoço.

- Boa Noite…

- Não volte a repetir isto de novo…

Ele vira ligeiramente para trás, perto da porta, sorri perversamente.

- Nada que você não queira.

Não lhe respondo, engulo em seco, me arrepio e dessa vez não era de frio com certeza…ele me tinha na mão ele tinha descoberto meu verdadeiro sobrenome. Algo me dizia que ele não iria descansar até descobrir sobre o meu segredo. Me seguiria para todo o lugar, mas o que me estava irritando, era que uma parte muito secreta de mim, queria que ele me seguisse, independentemente da razão.


	12. Perseguição, Confusões e um pedido?

Já tínhamos passado umas semanas do baile, os do sétimo ano estavam atulhados em trabalhos, os garotos estavam centrados nisso, para conseguirem belos empregos no ministério, as garotas nem ligavam, estavam já mentalizadas, que sua vida era casa e filhos!

Credo não me imagino só com essa perspectiva de vida! Queria tanto ser inominável, adorava explorar os segredos do departamento dos mistérios, é um bem que meu sonho me pôs nessa situação. Enfim! Queria trabalhar, não me imagino só em casa com filhos. Mas enfim eu tinha um pensamento que não se adequava a esta época, e nesta época ela só pensavam assim. Aff! Ainda bem que irá acontecer a revolução pelos direitos femininos das bruxas!

Estava no meu quarto, as meninas já tinham saído para irem na saída habitual a Hogsmeade. Com um pouco de sorte, também o Riddle pensava que seria uma boa maneira de se livrar da tensão dos trabalhos indo a Hogsmeade, me deixava em paz para variar. Desde aquela noite… Aff, porque estou pensando naquele infeliz!

- Astoria …você vem a Hogsmeade?- Diz Druella, com sua habitual cara seria.

- Não, creio que vou ficar pela Biblioteca…e além de que não gosto de ser vela… – digo brincando com ela, que fica vermelha. É o namoro com o Black, estava indo de vento em bem um para o outro.E também para meu próprio bem, eles eram meus avos também! Era bom conhece-los nem que fosse na adolescência, eles não eram vivos no meu tempo.

- Que vela… nós não namoramos…ahah…- nisto deixa cair um tinteiro de tinta que tinha na mão. Quase riu, com a cena.

- É, eu sei vocês são uns santos …eu acredito… mas prefiro ficar por aqui…além de que tenho também que falar com o Dumbledore…

- Que teria para falar com o velho?

- Coisas que minha avó me mandou…- digo desviando o assunto, ela dá de ombros.

- Bem vou indo…nos vemos no final do dia...

- Claro, bom encontro …ups! Boa saída de amigos…- digo tentando não rir da cara dela.

- Astoria Delacour…

- Não digo mais nada…vai antes que se atrase…- digo sorrindo para ela.

Estava vestida sem o uniforme, estava com um vestido leve até debaixo dos joelhos, de cor vermelho com um casaco preto, calço uns sapatos com um leve salto de cor preta. Levo meus livros e pergaminhos dentro da bolsa, mas antes de ir para biblioteca, decido passar na sala de Dumbledore.

Ao sair do salão comum, sinto alguém me puxar pela cintura me encostando na parede. Suspiro.

- Você não tem um modo normal de abordar as pessoas não?- Se fosse outro teria no mínimo recebido um _crucio_ pela ousadia, mas esse não era meu tempo e atacar a pessoa em questão não seria uma boa coisa, meus instintos me diziam, e de vez quando gosto de lhe dar ouvidos. Isso estava virando rotina, pois é, era nova forma de Riddle me abordar.

- Ter até teria Malfoy…mas gosto bastante de te chamar deste jeito…- diz Riddle acariciando meu rosto, olho na sua cara.

- Oh estou tão honrada…até fico a tremer…de tamanha consideração por mim…adoro ser espremida contra á parede - digo sarcasticamente, ele ri.

- Sempre adorável…vai a Hogsmeade?

- Claro que vou, não se vê logo…com livros, pergaminhos e tudo… – continuo com o meu sarcasmo.

- Vai estudar?

- Estava pensando nisso…

- Muito bem…vou indo…

- Vai a Hogsmeade?

- Quer que eu vá…ou prefere outras formas de distrair?- diz me olhando sugestivamente. Desvio o olhar dele, meio vermelha, reviro os olhos, me controlando.

- Nos teus sonhos…

Ele sorri perversamente, se encosta mais em mim. Céus que perfume! Que corpo esse, nem parece que ele passa o tempo lendo. Foco, Astoria, foco!

- Pode ser que sim…pode ser que não…

Saindo de perto de mim, me deixa na parede ali, normalmente ele tentaria alguma forma de me fazer falar sobre meu segredo. Dessa vez nem disse nada, só essa conversa estranha. Que ele estava a planear? Melhor nem pensar!

Me dirijo á sala de aula de transfiguração, não sabia onde achar o professor, melhor começar mesmo por ali. Entro na sala, vejo um aluno que conhecia vagamente.

- Srta. Delacour…

- Oh, …

- Por aqui…não foi a Hogsmeade..?

- É…não me apetece ir…prefiro arrumar com os trabalhos, mas queria falar com o professor Dumbledore…ele esta?

- Está sim….ele foi lá dentro…

- Andrew…aqui tem…- Era o professor Dumbledore, com um livro de transfiguração, era um dos livros necessários para o trabalho que teríamos que entregar antes das ferias de Natal, ele pega se vira para mim, da um aceno de cabeça com um sorriso, saindo. Dumbledore se vira para mim, com um sorriso- Senhorita Astoria….queria alguma coisa?

- Sim gostaria de saber como está a progredir, ahm o senhor sabe ?

- Quanto a esse assunto…vamos no meu gabinete?

- Sim vamos…

Entro no gabinete do professor, era cheio de livros de transfiguração e outros. Num poleiro estava uma curiosa Fénix, olho para ela, com um sorriso triste. Que saudades da Ash!

- Chama-se Fawkes…

- É linda…

- Bem quanto ao vira tempo …esta progredindo srta. Astoria…felizmente conseguiu todos pós que estavam no vira tempo…mas está com danos que não esperávamos no metal…e detinha pós de outros vira- tempos…vai demorar…ainda…

Suspiro fortemente, já esperava essa resposta.

- Aceita chá, srta. Astoria? Não fique assim, a levaremos de volta para o seu tempo…- diz com uma voz compreensiva.

- Tudo bem…não obrigada professor...- digo dando um ultimo olhar na Fénix. O professor levanta-se, indo até Fawkes que vai para a sua mão, vem até a mim, colocando Fawkes no meu braço. Fico contente por ter uma Fénix na minha mão, é tão bom, mesmo não sendo a Ash, me sinto bem. Acaricio a cabeça dela, que pia baixinho, parecia gostar. Sorriu levemente.

- Parece que gostou da senhorita…

- Sério..?

- É …- nisto Fawkes pia alto, me dá uma bicada na cabeça carinhosamente. Era muito igual ao que Ash fazia. Curioso!- As Fénix escolhem seu dono, pelo o coração sabia?

- Coração?

- Buscam os corações puros das crianças, sendo extremamente leais…tenho-a desde pequeno…- diz com um ar sonhador como lembrando de quando a conseguiu.

- Sério?

- Sim…bem suponho que a senhorita deve de ir estudar não é?…

- Verdade…já me tinha esquecido…obrigado professor…

- De nada srta. Astoria…

Aceno a cabeça com um sorriso, saiu do gabinete. Vou para a biblioteca, chego lá estava vazia, excepto por duas pessoas, era o Selwyn e Riddle, na mesma mesa, parecia tensa a conversa, Riddle estava muito sério e Selwyn baixava a cabeça !

Estava para me dirigir para uma mesa vazia, mas Riddle me vê chegar, suspiro, indo na sua direcçã me ia sentar ao lado de Selwyn, Riddle me puxa para perto de a minha sobrancelha, ele me olha seriamente. Olho na cara de Selwyn, parecia amedrontado.

- Me vou retirar…mi- Tom…adeus srta. Delacour…

- Até logo, Selwyn…que seja esperto… da próxima vez…

- Ahm…tchau Selwyn…- Selwyn se retira da biblioteca meio pálido. Olho ele sair. Desvio minha atenção para Tom, olhava o outro sair muito serio. Até arrepiava.

- Você esta bem, Tom?

Ele desvia sua atenção para mim, debruça um leve sorriso.

- Preocupada comigo..?

Reviro os olhos, é ele estava bem!

- O outro quase que estava tendo um ataque…ele fez alguma coisa… meu senhor, qu enao tenha sido do seu agrado…?- digo sendo um pouco ironica

- Fez… – diz voltando a ficar levemente serio.

- O que?- Minha ironia se acaba, era bom não provocá-lo mesmo. Parecia ser assunto serio mas minha curiosidade levou a melhor. Ele me olha agora muito serio.

- Ninguém se atreve a meter com o que é meu…

- O que ele tentou pegar seu…?

- Não interessa…que vai estudar?- Ele desvia o assunto, prefiro não perguntar mais do tempo que lido com ele, era melhor não forçar o assunto. Ele transmitia uma aura muito negra nessas horas.

- Defesa contra a magia negra… e feitiços…

- Hm…também, que parte vai do trabalho?

- Estava contrapondo a teoria de Arthur Goldmester sobre a contra maldição da imperdoável Cruciatus que ele criou _contra__tormenta_ (contra tortura) com a teoria de Oppulus Black sobre a _Oppressi fuerant__tormentis_ ( desarma a tortura) que ele criou para ser contra maldição da cruciatus. Ambas funcionam mas...

- Mas a _oppressi fuerant tormentis_ não impedi que o adversario te ataque so o desarma a tortura e causa as dores que voce tem nessa pessoa que você tem no outro, mas nao impede que te ataque de novo...

- Sim , e a _contra tormenta_ faz com que o feitiço se vire contra a quem o lançou é mais pratico para a situaçao em si... mas é util a _oppressi fuerant tormentis_ para você ganhar tempo...Porque nao usar os dois...?

Ele me olha curioso, pega da sua varinha faz surgir sua sacola com os livros e pergaminhos, tambem queria saber aquele feitiço me poupava um tempo, oh sim.

- Você é inteligente não tinha pensado assim...usar as duas dá-te uma protecção eficaz...mas ninguem lembra disso na hora ...

- É…mas deviam! Vamos continuar…?

- Sim…

Mais umas linhas e acabo o trabalho de DCAT, ele estava defendendo a teoria de Arthur Goldmester…mas põe a utilidade da teoria de Oppulus Black. Mudamos para feitiços, e trabalhamos e trocamos algumas ideias o resto da tarde. Algumas partes nós riamos dos absurdos que dizíamos por vezes, outras mais seriamente discutindo partes importantes. Eu não podia negar, era agradável trabalhar com ele, tinha ideias decididas e sabia argumentar.

. Sorriu para isso.

- Astoria..

- Tom…

- Vem comigo…

- Aonde ?

Vamos arrumando as coisas com cuidado. Eu fico tentando perceber na minha cabeça, aonde ele queria me levar.

Ele pega minha mão, fico olhando a mão dele na minha, meio impressionada. Ele parece notar, quando ia despegar sua mão da minha, eu aperto a mão dele. Ele segura-a firmemente, saímos da biblioteca.

Estávamos nos dirigindo para fora do castelo, indo na direcção do Lago Negro, a lula parecia estar se divertindo com grindylows. Ele me leva a um canto escondido de onde se via a extensão do lago, mas não era visível o lugar, a olho humano. Era lindo!

- Que lindo…

- Sabia que você ia gostar…

- Como poderia saber…?

- Você gosta do que é discreto…gosta de paz…e esse lugar quase ninguém sabe da existência dele, e tem uma linda vista.

- Você é mesmo observador…quase ninguém nota isso de mim…

- Porque?

- Porque minha vida sempre exigiu que eu me mantivesse no mundo. Isso equivale a pouca paz. Não muita liberdade para fazer o que queria… e minha família é de alta sociedade e festas são regulares…nunca tenho muita paz…

- Hm…estou a ver…eles morreram não foi…- Fico meio confusa, eles ainda eram vivos. Não acredito, que gaffe! Eu usei tempo presente no que falei, supostamente eles estão mortos. Aff! Ele nota qualquer mínimo quando ando ficando lerda!

- Melhor eu ir indo…- digo meio cansada dos jogos dele, me levanto. Mas ele num acto repentino, me puxa, me fazendo cair em cima do seu colo. Ele passa sua mão pelo meu rosto, delineando meus lábios com seus dedos compridos e bonitos. Com a mão livre, passa a mão pela minha cintura, me colando ainda mais a si.

- Não ainda não é hora de você ir…- estava meia hipnotizada pelas suas carícias. Não podia continuar a negar a mim, que ele me atrai. Involuntariamente, passo uma mão no seu rosto, afagando levemente, era uma pele macia e delicada. Ele parece surpreendido com o gesto, mas disfarça, fica com um olhar intenso, com aquele destilo de tristeza. Porque? Eu queria saber. Num impulso, beijo-o, ele me corresponde, intensificando o beijo. Paro o mesmo.

- O que anda acontecendo?

Ele me olha, passando a mão no meu cabelo, parando a mão na nuca.

- Você gosta de mim, já era de prever…- lá vem a sua presunção estragar tudo. Com uma raiva, digo:

- E você quer andar me beijando e pegando, só descobrir o que eu escondo não é...- Desvio meu olhar dele, não o quero encarar.

- É sim…mas você torna tudo difícil…

Aquela crueza a falar me deixa magoada. Aff porque ficaria! Já sabia mais ou menos como ele era. Frio, idiota. Aff como o odeio!

- Vai sonhando com isso querido …tchau…- digo muito friamente e sarcasticamente, me levantando do seu colo.

- Talvez sim talvez não…-Sua calma me enervava, como se tivesse o direito divino de descobrir. Se levantando também, me olha desafiante. Agora ele conseguiu me tirar do serio.

- Para com isso…busca outra diversão… porque…porque. - Fico meio sem palavras, ele estava se aproximando de novo.

- Porque…?

- Aff você me enerva…

- Só isso? Creio que posso continuar tentando não é querida…uma coisa descobri hoje, seus pais estão vivos…não é? O que aumenta mais minha curiosidade. Que você esconde querida?

- Pode até ser…- cedo nesse dado sobre mim, ele brilha os olhos com curiosidade-mas pára com isso, se não conto é porque há bom motivo para isso…- Ele estava na minha frente, pega numa mecha do meu cabelo, enrolando ele. Ele tinha muito essa mania. Eu gosto, isto estava se tornando mau! Pára de pensar, Astoria. Olho nos seus olhos, ele não ia parar mesmo.

- Espero que goste de se desiludir…

- Você não me irá desiludir…

- Porque você acha isso…?

Desvia levemente meu cabelo para o lado, me beija na parte de trás do pescoço, ao qual me arrepia.

- Porque eu vou descobrir querida…

- Não precisa me beijar para isso…para descobrir meu segredo…Porque continua me beijando? Me seduzindo porque? O que ganha com isso?

- Vendo você derretida por mim é adorável – diz me zoando, me viro na sua direcção prestes a lhe bater, ele segura meus braços, me prendendo ao seu corpo. Tinha um rosto muito serio, eu estava furiosa.

- Quer ser minha namorada?

Fico meio em choque, ele não estava falando serio estava?

- Ahn ?

- Quer ser …?

- Eu já ouvi... Só não entendo porque isso…

- Você me interessa…e muito…não tem medo de mim, não se importa de me contrariar, nunca fiquei tão aficionado de alguém…mesmo contra o meu bom senso, você me esconde muita coisa… mas você é alguém inteligente, discreta e extremamente bonita…gosto de você…- diz me olhando seriamente, engulo em seco.

Fico em choque com o que ele, me diz, como saber se ele me diz a verdade? Ele não é mesmo confiável, como saber. Mas minha razão estava indo pelo ralo, eu queria ele, meu coração queria. Levo minha mão ao seu rosto, ele inconscientemente fecha os olhos, era tão bonito. Essa parte da vida dele que eu queria descobrir. E eu gosto tanto dele. A minha consciência faz um último apelo. Não podia esquecer que não era daqui.

- Eu…eu… não irei ficar aqui em Inglaterra depois de Hogwarts…eu não posso ficar…

- Pensei que tivesse vindo para cá…para ficar com sua avó?

- É complicado… eu…

Ele corta minha resposta, me beijando com ferocidade, como para eu não o rejeitar, acabo cedendo ao beijo, não posso negar, agora mais do que nunca. Eu estou irremediável apaixonada por Tom Riddle! Minha razão e consciência me diziam que isto não ia correr bem, não era certo.

Ele separa-se de mim, eu o aproximo de mim, ele me abraça. Nossa me abraçou, era tão bom estar nos braços dele. Era estranhamente reconfortante.

- Não quero um" não" de você…- Foi a minha gota de agua! Não consigo mais. Nega-lo era o certo, mas meu coração não queria isso!

- Creio que não consigo …também gosto muito de você…seu egocêntrico e frio Tom Riddle…mas não pense que vai ter vantagem para descobrir sobre que escondo…não é fácil me enganar…

Ele ri-se da minha cara desafiadora, passando uma mão no meu rosto e enrolando uma mecha de meu cabelo.

- Veremos…- qualquer um diria que ele estava brincando, mas mesmo apaixonada, isso não nublava totalmente meu juízo, ele falava serio eu sabia! Sabia que não era nenhum santo, afinal nenhum slytherin é. E esse namoro podia ser um meio para atingir um fim mas…

Sorriu, puxando ele para o beijar. Neste momento não estava me importando nem um pouco com isso, nem com o que ter de voltar, nem com nada. Minha razão e consciência foram dar uma volta. Naquele momento só queria ele.


	13. Contradições e rendições

Lá fora, cai neve, estávamos já muito perto do Natal, hoje era o último dia no castelo para quem ia de ferias de Natal, preferia nem me lembrar disso. Era meu primeiro Natal longe de minha família e não era só isso.

- Asty , acorda…- Diz a voz melodiosa, isto quero dizer esganiçada da futura falecida Melinda Greengrass. No último dia de aulas, mesmo não indo, uma pessoa não podia descansar, pelos os vistos ela pensava assim.

- Me deixa dormir…- Digo me virando de costas para ela levando o cobertor junto. Estava delicioso ali, eu queria dormir.

- Que? Já é meio-dia e você nessa cama nem foi nas aulas… nem pensar…toca a levantar…- Diz ela, puxando o meu cobertor. Oh sim ela estava pedindo para morrer.

Me sento na cama, muito mal-humorada, não tinha dormido nada, pensando em como tinha cedido namorar com o Riddle, serio você se apaixona por uma pessoa do passado, já que no futuro não estaria lá, isto era irónico…tinha perdido a fé em me apaixonar, era menos penoso e agora me apaixono e essa pessoa está alcançável mas ao mesmo tempo distante. Sério, não merecia isto!.. Tinha passado algumas semanas desde que me pediu em namoro, ele realmente era um excelente namorado, era um cavalheiro comigo, gentil e educado, mas sabia ser sarcástico quando queria, a arrogância até estava se tornando uma beleza nele, um charme, era tão inteligente, podia discutir qualquer coisa com ele. Parecia meu igual ! Ele era mesmo bonito também, já tinha tido pensamentos nada inocentes com ele, parecia até que adivinhava e me provocava, ele era mesmo… perfeito! Aquele destelo de tristeza quase não o via. Acho que ele se sentia muito sozinho, mesmo com toda essa gente, tentava que ele não se sentisse assim, andávamos praticamente juntos mas havia a parte má também ,ele não havia desistido de descobrir meu segredo, tentando subtilmente descobrir tudo o que podia através de nossas conversas . Isso me deixa ainda mais mal-humorada. Raios, pelo o menos dormindo não pensava.

Melinda vendo minha cara, fica meio atrapalhada, se retira:

- Bem…ahm…eu vou para o almoço…depois vem lá ter…

Me levanto da cama, indo para o banheiro, trato da minha higiene pessoal, saiu vestida, com um vestido preto pelo os joelhos, mas com as minhas botas que tinha vindo comigo do futuro, precisava de ter algo do meu tempo para me lembrar que a minha situação agora, seria temporária, era cruel para comigo, mas sempre fui racional não seria agora que iria ser diferente. Ponho uma leve maquilhagem para disfarçar as olheiras, mas nem toda a maquilhagem do mundo disfarçaria meu mau humor. Desço para o salão principal, tudo já estava normal, me dirijo a mesa, mas quando ia sentar ao pé das minhas amigas, ouço uma voz, que não queria ouvir:

- Astoria…vem aqui…senta aqui- Antes de me virar para o Tom, vejo os risinhos da minhas amigas, conjecturando naquelas cabeças. Suspiro me viro para o Riddle , indo ter com ele me sento, com uma carranca. – Que mau humor querida, dormiu mal? – Diz zoando comigo.

- Não quero falar sobre isso…– digo soprando de leve. Ele sorri.

- Deveria comer …antes que esfrie…depois iremos a um lugar… – arquejo uma sobrancelha, aonde ele pretendia me levar? Ele olha em meu rosto.

- Tudo a seu tempo…minha pequena…Asty- diz quase em voz baixa, outra característica dele, discreto, gosto disso. Ai, devo gostar de sofrer com certeza. Para de pensar Astoria.

Decido respirar fundo e começar a comer, estava uma delícia, estava com fome nem tinha reparado.

Ele levanta-se, eu me retiro com ele, antes de sair do salão ouço burburinhos e olhares na nossa direcção que raios estavam eles a falar?

- Ahm…Tom …porque raios nos olham e burburam?

- Bem devem já ter adivinhado que namoramos…

- Genial…gente desocupada…- digo de muito mau humor.

- Bem não é normal uma mulher estar perto de um homem sozinhos …

- Mas isso é um absurdo…

Estávamos indo para os andares baixos de Hogwarts, onde praticamente só os fantasmas iam. Ele me pára e encosta na parede, raio de mania, aff, hoje não estava com humor para aquilo. Quando tento afastá-lo, ele me rodeia com seus braços não permitindo sair.

- Bem … você está me fazendo me perder a paciência…que você esconde?- Diz numa voz extremamente calma, pelo tom até parecia que estava perguntando que tempo estava hoje. Não vinha aí boa coisa, eu sabia, era melhor estar alerta! Estava pressentindo aquela aura negra nele.

- Não posso falar sobre isso… não é porque não queira…mas não posso…

- Porque não pode?

- Porque não posso…

- Parece que vai ser difícil chegar a um consenso…minha pequena…

Só tenho tempo de o ver puxar da varinha, pego a minha quase ao mesmo tempo, desvio do seu _crucio, _ele definitivamente estava numa contradição, via-se na sua cara que não gostava do que estava fazendo mas encarava como algo que deveria fazer, notava-se pelas suas feições, e lançava feitiços perfeitos, lançando um crucio perfeito, se me alcançasse com aquela cara de raiva que estava fazendo, eu não estaria muito bem não mesmo. Lanço-lhe um _altum__sectis_ ( corte profundo em latim, lança um único corte que em poucos segundos podendo levar á morte). Estava me doendo lançar aquele feitiço, mas eu tinha sido ensinada, assim quando tentavam me atacar, eu revidava muito a automático. Ele me olha seriamente, depois sorri, não estava chateado de facto ele esperava que eu fizesse isso,que revida-se, me lança em seguida um _sectumsempra _, com um _crucio_ a acompanhar, desvio com um _protego maxima , _lanço em seguida um _proterit__ossa_ ( esmaga ossos em latim, deteora em poucos segundos ,os ossos do adversario) . Ele desvia com um _protego maxima_, ja nao ria, estava me olhando seriamente, como avaliando . Eu estava me sentindo estranha, sentia que não devia atacá-lo. Mas porque?

- Você é boa...onde aprendeu a duelar assim?- Me olhava com muita curiosidade, não era normal ver um garota sabendo tantos feitiços de artes das trevas. Se aproxima de mim, meu reflexo é afastar, ele estica a mão, me agarrando e me encostando nele , me abraçando, suspiro, ja tinha passado aquela aura negra. Ele começara a acariciar meu cabelo, e suspira tambem. Ele estava ganhando minha mania que engraçado! Mas a situação era séria, ele me atacou e não foi com feitiços quaisquer. Mas decido falar calmamente, sabia de experiencia que era melhor. Ponho meus braços em volta dele, respondo.

- Meu mestre me ensinou...

- Deve ser bem inteligente...

- Sim...

- Como se chama?

- Porque quer saber ?

Ele sorri, beijando minha testa carinhosamente, ele conjura um sofá verde comprido sentando-se, olha para a janela, de onde estavamos dava para os campos de Hogwarts la em baixo. Era um sitio isolado e bonito, nunca tinha vindo a esse lugar. Fico olhando ele em silêncio , por longos minutos estivemos assim, ate que ele vira sua atenção para mim, me olhando fixamente, suspira, recomeçando a falar.

- Você torna mesmo tudo mais dificil... nem consigo te arrancar a verdade...e olha que sempre consegui saber tudo que queria. – falava muito seriamente, era verdade com certeza não duvidava. Mas agora tinha certeza, que ele estava numa contradição , não resisto a acariciar seu rosto, dou um leve beijo na sua bochecha , ao qual ele segura carinhosamente meu cabelo, alisando-o com os dedos. E faz algo que não esperava, solta meu cabelo,se deitando no meu colo, acaricio seu cabelo, ele fecha os olhos gostando do carinho. Vê-lo assim tão entregue a mim, era surreal, ele era mesmo um enorme mistério, naquele momento estava tão sereno, diferente de outros estados de animo que estava acostumada a ver nele. Decido então, falar de coração.

- Não posso dizer... Tom me perdoa...mas não posso...posso gostar muito de você, mas o segredo que tenho é muito grave eu revelar...colocaria muitas coisas importante em risco.

Novamente, ele passa a mão pelos meus cabelos que estavam soltos, agarra numa mecha, enrolando entre os dedos.

- Tudo bem, mas lembra que você estara perto de mim...

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Eu gosto de você, apesar de tudo...e você nao irá a lugar nenhum...depois de Hogwarts...

- Não é uma opção minha...

Ele sorri, se levanta do meu colo, me puxa suavemente para os seus braços, me encostando no seu peito. Fala no meu ouvido.

- Farei ser opção,porque eu sou muito persuasivo...e consigo sempre o que quero...- Diz com a voz meio aquela voz! Meu bom Merlin, isso é muito para minha alma. Ele põe a mão na minha nuca, desviando meu cabelo, dá um beijo no meu pescoço. Solto um leve gemido, mordo o labio inferior para nao sair mais nenhum som. Aproveitando que estava ncostada em si, desce suas mão pelas minhas curvas, passando provocativamente perto dos seios, descendo pelo o meu ventre, chegando nas pernas, se concentrando nas minhas coxas, meu labio inferior ja estava ficando roxo. Ele sorri ao ver minhas reacções, me levanta juntamente consigo, encostando-me na parede, me beija nos labios, o puxo pela camisa com uma mão, com a outra , ponho na sua nuca, o puxando mais na minha direcção. Paro o beijo, sorriu.

- Nao faz assim..- digo com um sorriso triste.

- Tem calma minha pequena Asty...ainda falta tempo pode ser que se alterem as circunstâncias...e você decida ficar...- Dizendo isto,ele se retira, mas antes de ele cruzar a em mim, estava ficando triste ao vê-lo ir, não resistindo falo a primeira coisa que me vem á cabeça

- Quer jogar xadrez?

Ele olha para trás, arquejando as sobrancelhas, abre um leve sorriso. Ele tinha mesmo um belo sorriso.

- Porque não ?

Nisto nos dirigimos para a porta e saimos dos andares baixos, nem parecia que há pouco estavamos duelando e depois aos beijos, nem sabia como era bem descrita nossa relação mesmo. Mas namorar com o Tom Riddle era complexo, mas eu amava ele, amo mesmo, mais do que deveria, ele era o que queria para mim. Mas sabia que era impossivel. Deveria deixa-lo se quando ele estava a afastar-se , não consegui simplesmente deixa-lo ir. Algo me impeliu a não deixar. Querendo ou nao, ele estava se tornando importante de mais para o deixar ir. Estava claramente ferrada!

Estavamos caminhando pelos corredores, estavamos indo pelo caminho que eu tomei no inicio do ano lectivo. Era para os quartos e sala comum dos monitores-chefe. Franzo o cenho, porque estavamos indo para ali?

- Ahm Tom?...- Ele parecia pensativo, desvia meia atenção para mim, já era normal.

- Diz ..minha pequena ...

- Onde estamos indo ?

- Jogar xadrez querida...esqueceu..?- diz zoando da minha cara.

Reviro os olhos, digo sarcasticamente:

- Jura não sabia..! mas porque estamos indo para aqui...?

- Vamos jogar na minha sala comum ...nunca te tinha trazido aqui pois não..?

- Não...mas ja conhecia...

- Conhecia...?

- É cheguei no dia 31 de Agosto fiquei aqui nesses aposentos dos monitores chefe...- digo tendo alguma cautela a falar. Ele arqueja a sobrancelha.

- É eu te encontrei nesse dia...

- É embati num bronco que nem delicadeza teve de me ajudar a levantar...- digo ironicamente, ele sorri.

- Você que estava andando para tras que nem louca...- ele diz num tom calmo, cerro os dentes, bufando agora.

- Ahahah...que engraçado...vamos mas é jogar...

Ele parecia estar submerso em pensamentos, volta em segundos depois, a nós mortais,olha para de saber que ele era impossivel, a barreira que mantinha na minha mente era muito boa, mas a dele nem se fala.

- Preparada para perder ?

- Vai sonhando...

Ele diz a senha para o quadro de um cavalheiro, que me faz uma vénia, olhando com reprovação para Tom. Me seguro para não rir, Tom se curva perante mim, meio stressado com o quadro. Entramos, Tom me envia um olhar alertante, para não comentar sobre o assunto.

- Vou buscar la dentro o tabuleiro de xadrez... estupido quadro...

Seguro o riso, olhando em volta, me sento á mesa, distraiu-me com pensamentos. Devo ter estado um bom tempo, pois Tom ja estava sentado, me olhando fixamente.

- Fica linda... pensativa...

Ele era raro nos seus elogios, mas quando dava um você se sentia extremamente especial. Com uma mão, me aproximo do seu rosto, acariciando de leve. Mas reparo que seu impulso é sempre ficar surpreendido com o gesto. Nao sabia se era certo, mas pergunto.

- Porque fica tão surpreendido, Tom?

Ele me olha por longos minutos, como decidindo se falaria.

- Eu não gosto de falar desse assunto...

- Quando quiser falar ...eu estou aqui...

Ele me olha mais um tempo e depois desvia o olhar claramente incomodado com algo que tinha lembrado.

Começamos a montar o tabuleiro de xadrez e começamos a jogar. De vez em quando olhava Tom ele não parecia nada concentrado parecia distraido, algo não muito normal nele. Me começo a preocupar.

- Está tudo bem ?

- Está...porque tem de estar sempre perguntando...se eu estou bem...nao precisa se preocupar...- diz de forma muito gélida e fria. Meu cavalo fez cheque mate ao rei. Fico meio magoada com seu tom, mas analisando bem , parecia mais um mecanismo de defesa, ele nem sequer se afasto simplesmente me falou assim. Me levanto do meu lugar , ele nem reparou que tinha perdido o jogo. O abraço pelas costas, encosto minha cabeça nelas. Digo com uma voz melancolica.

- Você está nessa contradição, você quer e não me quer ao pé de você ao mesmo tempo...

- Você irá embora mesmo...porque esta se esforçando...você quer me deixar...- fico impressionada com o tom sincero, que ele empregou, estava ficando sem chão, eu não queria que ele ficasse assim. Ele me confundia cada vez mais.

- Você é importante para mim...mesmo que eu vá isso não muda...- tinha certeza que não mudaria fica em silêncio uns largos minutos, pega minhas maos roda fazendo eu sentar no seu uma mecha do meu cabelo, enrolando-o.

- Quão importante eu sou ...? – Novamente aquele olhar intenso, com um destelo de tristeza. Era doloroso ver. Ele estava... pedindo algo. Nao sabia bem ao certo que ele estava pedindo, minha racionalidade nada dizia, mas meu coração dizia claramente.

- Eu te amo...- Ele sorri para mim, aquele sorriso transforma seu rosto, por completo. Faz aquele ar arrogante, sorriu interiormente.

- Amar não trás utilidade...nem serve para nada...

- Não precisa servir para alguma...mas faz bem a você não faz..? – Delineo seu rosto com meu dedo anular, ele beija meu dedo, a palma da mão. Sobe para o meu ombro, beijando-o. Beija o lobulo da minha orelha,me fazendo arrepiar.

- Com meus pais nao foi bem assim...- Aquela revelação me surpreendeu, fico so olhando.- Meu pai largou minha mãe, ela morreu ao me dar a luz, porque meu pai nem deixou nada a ela. Morreu por amor a um homem idiota e tolo...- Aquela aura negra de novo, era algo doloroso com certeza perder sua mãe porque seu pai deixou a mão na total é eu detestaria meu pai se fosse esse o caso. Fico meio sem saber que dizer.

- Mas quando duas pessoas o sentem...nao é mau...talvez seu pai tenha sido um idiota com sua mãe isso nao significa que seja sempre assim. Mas pensa numa coisa, sua mãe fez algo extraordinario com o amor dela...

- O que ?

Sorriu carinhosamente, passando as maos nos seus cabelos.

- Você ...ela teve você...o amor dela deu frutos bonitos...o mais bonito de todos...

Ele fica em silêncio, so me olhando, olho nos seus olhos e como sempre nada consigo ver neles, estavam com aquela eterna barreira. Até que salto,quando ele fala de novo.

- Fica comigo Astoria...- a voz parecia...so podia ilusão dos meus ouvidos, era um tom suplicante. Uma sensação que nunca tinha vindo aos meus olhos vem, sensação de querer não choro, chorar era um fraqueza que não me permitia, pelo o menos com alguém presente.

- Tom...- Ele coloca um dedo sobre meus labios, para me silenciar.

- Chiuu...tenho ainda muito tempo para te convencer...- nisso antes que responde-se me beija,me abraçando em seguida. Aperto-o com força. A sensação de chorar ,se intensificava. Não o queria deixar, não queria. Porque tinha que amá-lo ? Isto não era justo! Nada justo!

POV Tom Riddle

Enquanto Astoria se debatia no seu dilema, não reparou no meu olhar diabólico. Era uma garota sem dúvida inesperada,Duelo não tinha adiantado.Já ela tinha um defeito, suas emoções estavam estampadas no seu rosto, bastava só prestar atenção, ela era genuína nas suas emoções. Esta via sentimental estava resultando. Estava quase na minha mão. Eu descobriria sobre seu segredo. Mas porque não me sentia exultante como deveria estar me sentido? Tolices, Tom, tolices! Aff, que raiva ela estava mexendo mais do que devia comigo!

Querendo ou não adimitir, ela é a unica que eu considero digna de ser minha. E ela era minha! De mais ninguem, não iria a lugar nenhum! Mesmo que o segredo dela nos afaste, ou cause alguma coisa grave como ela disse, Astoria seria sempre minha de mais ninguém!

Recordo minha conversa com Andrew Selwyn, um de meus comensais, ignóbil idiota.

" Saiu deixando Astoria , encostada na parede ,aborrecida por ter sido abordada assim, era extremamente engraçado. Me dirijo a biblioteca estava esperando conversa com Andrew, ele dizia que tinha informaçoes para mim. Passado uns minutos, ele senta na minha mesa de frente para mim, ele me olha sorridente.

- Milord, descobri algo importante de Srta. Astoria...

- Que seria? – Como assim srta. Astoria? Que formalidade é essa ?

- Pensei que era insignificante mas ...no dia em que falamos no dia 31 de Agosto , depois que milord saiu..me sentei na Florean Fortescue, para comer um gelado. Pouco depois aparece uma garota invulgar de vestido mais curto que o normal, com botas pretas pontudas. Olhei vagamente para ela, era a srta. Astoria. Mas acabo concentrando ainda mais nela, é uma gata, mais vestida daquele jeito. Parecia assombrada ao ver o local, parecia que estava noutro mundo. Parecia aflita com algo, depois olha repentinamente para o Profeta daquele dia e começa andando para trás como se nao acreditasse no que viu...e embateu no senhor.

Ao ouvi-lo falar, recordo então do dia em que a conheci, como deixei passar isso por alto? Quem ficaria assombrado por estar numa gelataria? Mas a constataçao de Andrew foi oportuna " (...) parecia que estava noutro mundo.".Algo ali não encaixava mesmo. Mas como assim, gata? Quem ele pensa que fala? Não tem respeito não ? Uma raiva toma conta de mim. Mas muito calmamente digo.

- Estou a ver, está me dizendo algo que já sabia...- com a varinha debaixo da mesa, lanço-lhe _ore sicco(latim para boca seca, deixa teu oponente desidratado precisando urgentemente de água) _– veja bem como fala da Astoria, respeito por ela...nem pensa sequer...encostar nela...- a cada palavra aumentava a intensidade do feitiço, ele abaixou a cabeça, ficando cada vez mais pálido, paro o feitiço.- Estamos entendidos...?

- Sim milord...- diz apavorado, com voz seca devia ser do feitiço. Grandessisimo imbecil.

Astoria chega nessa altura na biblioteca, sabia que ela viria ali. Tal como eu, ela adorava a biblioteca. Tenta se esquivar para outra mesa, olho para ela, que me vê. Vem na minha direcção, olha curiosamente para o Andrew e para mim. Ia se sentar ao lado de Andrew, mas faço ela contornar a mesa vindo se sentar ao pé de mim. Ela estranha minha atitude, nos despedimos do idiota. Vejo ele saindo, ela seria minha...não podia negar, ela não era passatempo, nem obsessão,mas sim a desejava para mim, ela teria que ser minha e só minha!Aquele idiota do Selwyn que se atrevesse a tocar nela! Nem teria tempo para ver que raio verde o atingiu! "

Teria de a render completamente a mim, mas não queria domar sua personalidade e inteligência . Gostava dela como era! Irónico, sempre odiei as garotas que cresceram comigo em Hogwarts por serem futeis e burrinhas. Odiava-as por serem como eram! Serviam só para me divertir. Com ela, não era assim, eu queria Astoria comigo no reino que ele iria construir. Ela era minha! E iria entender isso! E ele sabia bem como rendê-la a sim. Nisso beijo-lhe o pescoço, ela se arrepia. Oh, se sabia!

No Futuro...

Alguém de ar extremamente zangado, entrava num belo descampado, com um enorme castelo no meio.

- Tom nao esperava por aqui...

- Não estou para brincadeiras, Merlin...que raio voce esta tramando...?

- Nada...tudo esta correndo como deveria...

- ESTA BRINCANDO COMIGO...ELA NAO DEVIA ESTAR LA...-Estava claramente perdendo as estribeiras.

- Porque tão irritado meu senhor...nao alterou nada aqui...por isso é como eu digo...que ela deveria ter ido aquele tempo... o que o incomoda meu senhor ? A importancia que ela esta tendo para você?

- ELA NAO É IMPORTANTE...PARA MIM...NAO PRECISO DELA PARA NADA...- Voldemort estava com um grande raiva, Merlin so se limitava a sorrir.- Quando ela voltar vai desejar nao ter nascido...

- Lamento que pense assim...mas nao lhe fará nada...

- O teu optimismo me diverte Merlin que me impediria?

- Você se parará tenho certeza...

- Que você sabe que eu nao sei...

- Saberá porque tanto stress...

- Se nao tivesse sido meu mentor apos Hogwarts...creio que estaria morto pela ousadia ...

- Não poderia me matar tambem...

Voldemort suspira , se acalmando:

- É eu sei ...

- Não seja idiota, Tom...

- Afff...nao abusa da sorte...

Ouve-se um ave piando, era uma fénix, que pousa na mao de Voldemort. Quando ia tira-la de sua mao, repara que era a fenix de Astoria, fica olhando para ela.

- A fenix dela...gosta de voce...

- Aff...maldita desgraçada...- desvia a fenix de sua mao, que vai para a mao de Merlin.

- Você a ama... Tom...

- Não seja tolo velho...

- Continua te enganando...

Voldemort desaparata do lugar, deixando Merlin, que olha para trás na zona das árvores

- Albus pode sair dai...

Albus Dumbledore sorri, saindo de trás das árvores.

- Esta correndo tudo como deveria...

- Sim...


	14. Aeternum Mea

Nota: - Vou avisando já que este capitulo contem cenas para maiores de 18 anos, se lerem estou sob aviso, mas mesmo assim pôs um símbolo para avisar quando começa essa parte :( *-**-**-**-*) se não quiserem ler passem a frente e leiam a parte que aparece o segundo símbolo. Não atrapalha a leitura.

**POV Narradora**

Albus Dumbledore dirigiu-se ate seu amigo Merlin.

– Sempre Tom se tornou o que temia...

– Sim...e eu fui seu mentor...que ensinou todo o tipo de magia...mas ele usou o conhecimento que adquiriu para seus fins...

– Estou a ver...

– Você, meu esquivo amigo, de que ano vem? –Pergunta Merlin, como se aquela pergunta fosse normal.

– De 1942...

– Estou a ver...ja passou tanto tempo dessa altura...Avalon é intemporal, recebe visitas de anos muito diferentes do tempo...estou ficando velho para isto...

– Quer ar tão desconsolado... meu senhor Merlin...

– Estou me sentindo velho meu amigo...caminho a muito tempo nesta Terra...

– Entendo...Astoria é tua aprendiz tambem?

– Desconfiou nao é? ...Não é bem isso...mas sim...minha protegida...adoro aquela menina...raras as meninas com aquele potencial e de coração tão belo...alem de que ela é importante para o Mundo Magico...- diz acariciando a bela fenix.

– Você me avisou da ultima vez que nos vimos, que alguem iria pôr o destino como devia...seria Astoria?

– Pode ser que sim...pode ser que não...tudo depende de escolhas...elas serão fundamentais...

– Será que ele estaria disposto a tal?

– Nem eu sei meu amigo...nem eu sei...ele sempre viveu sozinho , aceitar alguem em sua vida de repente , ter uma vida ,sem ser o poder...ele não consegue confrontar essa ideia...

– Sempre temi que o potencial de Tom fosse desviado pelo lado das trevas, sempre sozinho, não conhecer o amor suponho que é sua fraqueza, por isso ele foi atraido ao poder, lhe garantia adoração a ele enfim...e nenhuma desilusão...

– Tem razão...e eu nao vi isso nele enquanto teve comigo, era somente um garoto curioso, sedento de aprender...mas que viria a se tornar o feiticeiro mais tenebroso do mundo, tudo porque não a conheceu...

– Entendo , ela está fazendo alterações nele,sorri, ri com ela...mas será suficiente para o mudar? Como assim porque a conheceu ? Nenhuma outra garota poderia?

– Não , não poderia e veremos se ela conseguirá , meu amigo...- Dumbledore olha para o seu amigo Merlin, quando ele vinha com aquelas respostas evasivas não valia a pena perguntar mais nada sobre esse assunto.

– Enfim,mas pelos vistos, este lugar não mudou nada...de quando eu vim aqui...

– É o unico lugar que não se altera...em todo o Mundo, dimensão,Avalon sempre foi assim ao longo de todas as eras do Homem , dos feiticeiros e de todas as criaturas que habitam neste mundo...nunca foi tocado pelas as alterações das mesmas...! Enquanto aqui não muda...no Mundo houve inumeras alterações...causadas por desequilibrios ao longo das Guerras que foram sucedendo...se continuar assim...não haverá retorno...o Mundo sempre funcionou no equilibrio e ele foi quebrado...

– Tão grave assim?

– Sim...

– Hm, mas em que um menina de 17 anos poderá alterar no destino do Mundo...?

– Mais do que imagina meu amigo...- diz Merlin, sorrindo ainda mais .

– Espero que tenhas razão...meu senhor Merlin...- Os dois ficam olhando o pôr do sol em Avalon.

**POV Voldemort**

Velho desgraçado! Maldita hora que ele era imortal e imune a feitiços...Aff! Que pensa ele que é para alterar o destino! Ele era o senhor do Mundo Magico e todos os seres vivos. Não seria uma garota que iria alterar isso...

Nagini me olhava curiosa, raros os momentos em que perdia as estribeiras, normal ela estar assim. Me olho no espelho, não por nenhum complexo de adoração a minha beleza, mas porque a alteração no meu aspecto representa que ela esta mudando seu eu passado...e isso não era bom! Ele não iria perder o que tanto lutou para conseguir.

Pirralha desgraçada! Me paga!...Maldita Astoria...

" – Continua te enganando..." o velho tinha dito, aff ele não amava ninguem, só a si mesmo. Mas ela era...aff! Não era nada...não pensa besteira...

Me dirijo ao banheiro, tomar um banho frio! Maldita ordinária que me paga! Te odeio!

–-*-*-

**POV Tom Riddle**

Estavamos já no Natal, aquele dia do ano que detestava, me encontro deitado na cama, não queria sair dela e ver aqueles enfeites patéticos. Me concentro no que me atormentava mais naquele momento, não havia nenhum progresso com ela, além do que descobri sobre ela ser Astoria Malfoy , ter uma fénix de estimação, e seus pais estarem vivos. Que ódio! Nunca nada escapou ao meu alcance, até aquele velho do Slughorn, se impressionava com as minhas informaçõ comensais falharam nisto, não descobriram nada, além do que eu já sabia. Mas ,eu já tinha um plano!

Adorava ter aposentos privados, creio que era a vantagem principal de ser-se monitor chefe, não havia daqueles enfeites ridiculos, me levanto da cama, já devia estar tarde ,perto da hora do almoço, antes de entrar no banheiro, ouço um barulho perto da janela, era uma coruja daquelas da escola, tinha um embrulho . Abro a janela deixando-a entrar, ela pousa o embrulho em cima da mesa e voa de novo para a janela, saindo.

Olho o embrulho, era claramente um presente de Natal, com certeza seria daqueles descerebrados dos seus seguidores enviando presentes, aff ridiculos, mandavam sempre coisas inúteis,mais valia nem mandarem! Mas esse era um embrulho diferente, tinha formato rectangular, abro e vejo um livro: " Mistérios antigos da magia – Lugares Mágicos" , parecia interessante, gostava desse tema, lugares mágicos, era útil para saber que lugares ele iria depois de Hogwarts para saber o que eles nao ensinavam aqui! Quem teria mandado?

Um pequeno pergaminho, cai da lomba de trás do livro, seguro antes que cai ao chão. Era uma letra pequena e bem delineada. Dizia:

" Como você uma vez me falou que queria conhecer lugares mágicos para aprender mais sobre magia. Achei que você ia gostar desse livro!Espero que goste!

Astoria"

Astoria! Tinha enviado para mim um presente, era bem atenta ela, para se lembrar que eu tinha mencionado isso. Guardo o livro na estante ja meio instável de tanto livro. Com um sorriso involuntario, vou para o banheiro. Já pensando no perfeito presente de Natal, para lhe dar.

Visto umas calças sociais pretas, uma camisa verde escura aberta no colarinho, com um pullover cinzento escuro, calço uns sapatos pretos. Enfim modestia á parte estava bonito.

Me dirijo para a sala comum de Slytherin, digo a senha entrando, estava indo subir, quando a vejo de pijama , sexy por sinal, por Merlin, que gostosa! Estava frente á lareira, não se tinha movido um dormindo, fazia um som ...choroso?

Me aproximo dela, estava com um ar cansado, com olheiras em volta de seus olhos, não devia ter dormindo correndo o risco dela acordar, não resisto a ver seus sonhos que a faziam chorar.

" – Mãe ...- dizia a Astoria com ar enfadado.

– Oh princesa você está linda...me diz Astoria ela não está linda...- Diz uma mulher loira, devia ser mão da Astoria, ja que o olhar irado dela ia na sua direcçao. A outra mulher com o mesmo nome dela, sorri meio sem jeito. Ela estava com um vestido rosa cheio de folhos, realmente parecia uma princesa mas não dava com ela e com sua imagem que era quase sempre de preto.

– Bem , Narcisa ela está linda...mas ela pode não gostar...

– Minha filha pode ser um génio, mas na questão do vestir, sempre de preto...já parece o irmão...pode ser muito elegante...essa cor, mas as tantas se torna deprimente...

– Podem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui...é um simples jantar de Natal, como se nao houvesse todos os anos...um! Que monotonia!

– Astoria retira o que disse...- diz a voz de um homem que entrou no quarto, era loiro, igualzinho a Abraxas, era sem dúvida o pai de Astoria.

– Hm...retiro o que disse...pai me da sua opiniao tiro esse vestido nao tiro, visto outro...?

– Ahm...- o homem olha na direcçao da mulher que olha-a com ar feroz.- Você está linda minha filha...

Astoria olhava para o pai, arma um burro, que acho piada.

– Está bem, eu vou com esse vestido ao jantar...

– Ahahah que ridicula...tira isso pelo o amor de Merlin...é você Astoria ou uma boneca..?- diz um rapaz loiro entrando, rindo .

– Que você disse, Draco...você que é ridiculo sua doninha albina...

– Que você disse...?

– Parem os dois com isso...Draco você não devia dizer isso de sua irmã...Astoria pede desculpa ao teu irmão pelo apelido que lhe deu...

Os dois olham um para outro, desviam a cara para o lado ao mesmo tempo. Era um briga tipica de irmãos.

– Ai...parem de brigar que criancinhas...- diz a outra Astoria, tinha barriga bem avantajada.- Devia ter vergonha Draco, brigar com a tua irmã...e você Astoria para de frescura ...e nem pensem em brigar com uma mulher grávida!

Astoria e Draco olham assombrados para a outra Astoria que sai de nariz empinado. Sorriem um para o outro, rindo em seguida. A mãe e o pai de Astoria suspiram.

– Feliz Natal, familia...

– Feliz natal, meus filhos- dizem os pais em unissono.

– Vamos indo ter com Astoria senão se irrita ainda mais...- diz Draco meio preocupado.

– Já vou... só acabar de retocar aqui...- diz Astoria , o irmão e os pais se retiram.

Ela se olha no espelho, fazendo ar desgostoso ao vestido, olhava criticamente para ele, pega na varinha retocando ele, fazendo as mangas desaparecerem, encorta o vestido pelos joelhos, conjura um fita colocando em volta da cintura atando num laço, calça sapatos de salto de cor preta.

A Ash, sua fénix pia baixinho, Astoria olha para ela sorrindo, acaricia a cabeça da mesma.

– Perfeito...só fica a marca a ver-se mas dá certo ar perigoso...ahaha...não concorda- diz olhando seu braço, ela tinha uma marca de caveira com uma cobra a sair da bem preta na sua pele. Era a minha marca! Mas como? "

Com o choque, saiu do sonho dela, que pelos os vistos se tinha revelado um memória. Como ela teria minha marca? Mas não tenho muito tempo para pensar. Ela abre os olhos, esfregando os olha.

– Tom?

– Astoria...vim ter com você ...

– Eu estou vendo..mas porque não me acordou?

Meu cerebro estava pensando a mil, mas disfarço. Tinha que pensar nisso mais logo.

– Você estava linda dormindo...

Ela ri, me olhando com um sorriso.

– Assim me acostumo mal...dois elogios em menos de uma semana...uau! Nossa meu senhor vou pensar que foi enfeitiçado? – diz para mim ironicamente.

– Duvido!...- Puxo-a da poltrona onde ela estava, a colocando encostada ao meu me abraça. Pelo o que vi no seu sonho, ela devia estar com saudades da familia. Teria de centrar nisso agora. Seu pijama consistia nuns calções curtinhos pretos, dava uma generosa visão de suas pernas, bem delineadas e sua camisola de alças preta tambem, que tinha um decote generoso, meu merlin, se nao fosse o robe que ela vestia, ver-se-ia esses detalhes muito bem.

–Tom...

– Diz...

– Gostou do presente?

Me lembro do que me tinha levado ali em primeiro lugar, sim, o presente.

– Adorei...depois que ler...você me dá opiniões sobre os sitios não ?

– Claro...que sim...- diz com um meio sorriso.

– Está com saudades da sua familia?

Ela desvia o olhar de mim, olhando para a lareira que crepitava .

– Sim...eu nunca passei um Natal longe deles...na altura nunca ligava muito ...mas agora sinto falta até das crises de hormónios de Astoria...por causa da gravidez...

– Astoria?

– É ...minha cunhada...casada com meu irmão...

– Estou a ver...ela estava grávida?

– É do Scorpius...meu sobrinho e o ser mais bonito desse Mundo...ele já nasceu...tinha cerca de quase ano, antes de...- fala com uma voz doce e saudosa, mas repara que falou demais, desvia o assunto.

– Sua familia e a mania das constelações...só você escapou !...- decido ir por uma via segura.

– Verdade ahaha...meu pai insistiu que fosse Scorpius ou Orion...prefirimos a constelação favorita de Astoria ..Scorpius...coitada demorou a aceitar o nome...Enfim!...Vamos comer ?- Ela desvia rapidamente o assunto.

Faço um olhar meio perverso, ela nota, se olha a ela mesma, fica vermelha. Seguro seu rosto, puxando-a para um beijo, ela me corresponde com o mesmo fervor, pego no laço que estava prendendo seu robe abrindo-o. Ela pega na barra do meu pullover tentando puxa-lo para cima desajeitadamente. Ouve-se um barulho da entrada da sala comum abrindo. Paramos o beijo, eu me segurando não amaldiçoar o infeliz. Era um grupo de garotas do terceiro ano, que olham a situação passando de fininho envergonhadas. Suspiro fortemente, Astoria me olha rindo.

– Bem me deixa ir vestir...para irmos comer...comida...Tom...

– Está bom...- me sento na poltrona que anteriormente ela estava sentada, olhando a lareira. Me perco nos meus pensamentos. Como ela teria a minha marca? Não faz sentido nenhum! Criei-a no ano passado, e além de que ela chegou nesse ano lectivo, ela não sabia dos comensais, não sabia de nada disso. Mas pensa Tom, ela chegou de rompante, ela é boa em duelos, sabe defender-se como ninguem, tem pensamentos e perspectivas diferentes das outras garotas, boa em magia das trevas. Lembro da observação do idiota do Selwyn, " (...) parecia que estava noutro mundo! "... Será que ela...? Saiu repentinamente dos meus pensamentos, ao ouvir uma voz me chamando, era ela.

– Vamos Tom...?

Um vestido abaixo dos joelhos de cor roxa, um blazer preto, sapatos de salto alto preto. Ela estava bonita e elegante. Ceús, ela me estava enlouquecendo, por completo,nivel psicologico e fisico sem duvida!

– Vamos, mas vamos na minha sala comum, pedimos de lá...

– Dá para isso ? Sério...? Na minha anterior escola não era assim...

Fico extremamente interessado em saber.

– Bem, nós tinhamos todos direitos iguais...não havia mordomias extra...mas perdias os direitos que tinhas se chumbasses alguma disciplina...

– Não sabia...

– A disciplina era algo ensinado desde pequeno...

– Estou a ver...

– Chegamos Tom...- ela me olha com cara estranha, havia me distraido com seu relato e pensando no que conjecturei sobre ela, que nem vi que tinhamos chegado na entrada da minha sala comum. Faço a vénia a ela, que ri dessa vez. Bufo de irritação, maldito quadro.

Ela entra em primeiro e eu em seguida, a sento na cadeira. Vou até a lareira, lanço um feitiço chamando um elfo a sala comum, fazemos nossos pedidos.O elfo se retira.

– Uau parece restaurante sem sair daqui...- diz ela sorrindo , mas tinha um ar levemente triste.

– É..minha pequena...- Estico meu braço , faço- a rodar na mesa, a sento no meu colo. – Não fica assim minha pequena...você vai vê-los de novo...- Ela parecia surpreendida com minhas palavras, esboça um leve sorriso.

– É eu sei...mas só me entristece um pouco...mas com você aqui não me sinto tão só...- diz ela acariciando meu rosto. Mesmo não sabendo mais de metade da vida dela, ela tendo minha marca sem eu saber como, ela era tão genuina com seus sentimentos comigo, que me dava certo ...calor no peito! Gostava de quando ela me acariciava o rosto. Que raios esta pensando Tom! Beijo-a nos labios, ela se derrete. Adorava vê-la assim. Desço para o seu pescoço, ela geme baixinho, isso me deixa cada vez mais com vontade. Quando ia tirar seu blazer, aparece o estupido do elfo. Aff! Deixa tudo na mesa, saindo como se nada. Criaturinhas enervantes, nojentas!

Astoria queria mover-se de meu colo, mas nota um certo alto nas minhas calças, fica que nem tomate, riu da sua cara.

– Que foi...minha pequena?- Digo com uma voz insinuante, ao qual noto que ela se arrepia.

– Eu...- ela morde o labio inferior, ela fazia isso quando estava envergonhada. Pego na nossa sobremesa, bolo de chocolate com morangos, pego num morango,levo a boca dela , ela morde. Beijo seus labios novamente, ela me corresponde, retiro lentamente seu blazer. Ela se arrepia ligeiramente, abro os olhos , vejo seu rosto , estava hesitante.

– Passa-se algo ...minha pequena...?

– Eu não...nunca...- morde ainda mais o lábio, ahh ja vi o que era.

– Entendi...nao quero te forçar minha pequena Asty...tudo a seu tempo...vamos comer...?

– Sim...- ela levanta-se , muito contra á minha vontade. Senta-se na mesa, nós pomos a comer, vejo seu olhar se desviar para mim de vez em quando e eu olho para ela , sorrindo. Ao qual ela suspira, riu da sua reacção.

– Que foi?

– Aff...como foi ser tão endemoniadamente bonito...não é justo para nós mulheres ?

Com essa eu riu alto, ela era mesmo muito sincera por vezes. Me levanto da mesa, estico minha mão, ela coloca sua mão na minha, eu seguro. Pego minha varinha, coloco musica, era uma valsa de novo.

Puxo-a para dançar, começamos a dançar ao compasso da música, senti-la tão perto, estava vertendo meu lado cavalheiro de novo. Ela simplesmente era linda! Estava com um olhar tão doce, era tão diferente das garotas com quem eu normalmente ficava uma vez e nem lembrava da cara delas no dia a seguir, e elas partilhavam para a escola toda que tinham andado comigo e ganhavam fama por uns tempos. Eram partilhas justas! Com ela, apesar de ter uma enorme vontade, a sua doçura , seu sorriso eram mais importantes para mim, que eu satisfazer meu desejo por ela. Não estava ganhando quase nada com isso, e não me importava! Que raios eu estava sentindo, nem eu proprio sabia? Ela era misteriosa, tinha segredos, deveria odiá-la e não gostar dela ...nem um pouquinho! Mas ela me prendia nela. E nem parecia ter noção disso. Que raios andas pensando Tom?...Ela não te prende. Dou-lhe uma volta, ela roda com graciosidade . Olha nos meus olhos, sorri. Que lindo sorriso!

Não resisto a beijá-la, ela me -a pela cintura, a colando a mim. Começa lento o beijo, para os poucos ir se tornando mais urgente, abro os olhos para ver suas reacções, ela estava com claro desejo, desvio minha mão esquerda da sua cintura , pondo no cabelo, desvio parte dele, desço meus labios, por seu belo pescoço, ela solta um gemido baixo, ela era sensivel naquela parte! E sem compreender, me atiçava ainda mais. Ela parecia disfrutar das sensações que recebia. Eu precisava tê não queria assustá-la, ela nunca tinha tido relações. Irónico ,eu preocupado com o que ela ia querer. Enfim! Precisava de deixá-la rendida a mim, e não assustada em relação a mim, não gostava dessa perspectiva, com os outros sim, com ela não!

– Astoria...eu não quero te forçar...

( *-**-**-**-*)

Astoria abre os olhos, sorri , acariciando meu rosto.

– Eu também quero você...me faz sua Tom...

Aquela frase apazigua minhas preocupações, ela queria ser minha. Sorriu, colo novamente seus labios a abaixo ligeiramente, pegando-a ao colo. Ela me olhava com certa curiosidade e meio envergonhada de eu a levar no colo. Que doçura, que delicia!

Murmuro umas palavras para porta que abre, fecho a porta com um pé, ela continua me -a delicadamente na cama. Sem deixar de olhá-la, tiro meu pullover, ela parecia hipnotizada olhando. Normalmente os olhares das outras me enervavam, parecia que eu era carne para elas comerem, resumindo umas desesperadas, mas o olhar de Astoria, era como se eu fosse um Deus, ela olhava com curiosidade a todos os meus olhar me agradava. Me aproximo dela lentamente, a pego para um beijo, ela me corresponde,me abaixo devagar, regsitando cada curva do seu corpo, ela repara ficando meio vermelha, sorriu para isso, ela era uma doçura mesmo, tao diferente de ço até seus pés, retiro seus sapatos devagar nunca desviando meu olhar do seu. Ela sorria, ela contrariamente ás outras garotas não vestia collants, e sim, ligas! Uau...podia ser um doce, mas sabia ser sensual sem meu olhar do dela, passeio os olhos pelas pernas, e com as mão direita, seguro seu pé e com meus labios, beijo seu tornozelo, com a outra mão, subo pela sua perna livre, paro nas coxas, apertando levemente. Ela solta um leve gemido. Como minha Asty era sensivel, adoro esse gemidos dela. Vou subindo do tornozelo pelas suas pernas, parando nas coxas, distribuindo beijos pelas mesmas. Seus gemidos aumentam ligeiramente de tom. Com minhas mãos, continuo a exploração a suas pernas , subo para beijar seus labios, ela parecia meio ofegante, oh sim se estava. Viro-a ligeiramente de lado, ela bufa, riu baixinho disso, ponho uma mao no ziper deslizando-o para baixo, sua respiração vai ficando meio estava nervosa, eu via. Pego seu rosto, olho nos seus olhos, dou um beijo na testa, ela fica me olhando.

– Não vou te machucar, prometo!

Ela me olha fixamente por alguns segundos, da um sorriso.

– Eu sei...

Beijo seus lábios, acabando de deslizar o ziper, ela levanta os braços para cima devagar, retiro o vestido. Céus, alem de doce, era deliciosa! Observo minuciosamente seu corpo. Tinha um sutiã de cor preta, de abrir na frente, a abertura em forma de coração. Sua calcinha , não era aquela cueca enorme que normalmente as garotas usavam, odiava ver. Era uma calcinha diferente, ajustava-se perfeitamente, sem ser vulgar, mas sexy, com aquelas ligas! Céus, Meu Merlin, que aperto , minha deliciosa pequena estava me deixando louco, mas não podia deitar tudo a perder, ela podia se assustar. Ela mordia o labio inferior , olhando olhando entre meu peito e minhas calças, que tinham certa evidência de meu desejo por ela. Eu ainda estava vestido, ela parecia querer me despir, era algo diferente, normalmente eu me despia. Falo no seu ouvido, com um voz insinuante.

– Quer..?

Ela fica vermelha, se limitando, só acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça. Se debruça na minha direcção, me sento na cama ao seu lado.

Leva suas mãos pequenas, aos botões da minha camisa, desabotoando devagar, meio desajeitada, alguns ja tinham rolado o chão com a sua impaciencia. Sorriu ao ver sua expressão meio chateada, a ajudo na tarefa, retirando a camisa, ela olha meu peito, mordendo ainda mais seu labio inferior, sorri.

– Belo...

Sorriu a beijando,ela suspira nos meus ouvidos, passando levemente as mãos por cima do alto em minha calça, me fazendo gemer levemente. Ela me olha meio curiosa com a minha reacção. Falo no seu ouvido, desviando seu cabelo levemente.

– Melhor não fazer isso minha pequena...- Meu olhar transmitia um fogo que lutava por controlar. Ela fica vermelha que nem tomate, só acena com a cabeça.

Me deito sobre ela, a beijando com certa urgência ao qual ela me corresponde com o mesmo fervor, mas tinha que ir devagar, desço para o seu pescoço, beijando levemente, mordiscando de lado. Ao qual ela solta um gemido alto, doce som para meus ouvidos. Vou descendo por seus ombros ,distribuindo beijos. Dirijo minha atenção para seus seios, redondos e firmes, perfeitos! Passo minha mão esquerda, pelo o seu seio esquerdo, massajando, ela soltando inumeros gemidos meio audiveis , com a outra mão , abro o fecho do sutiã, que liberta seus belos seios. Com um dedo, rodeio seu mamilo, com minha boca, chupando levemente, ao qual ela solta um gritinho, com a outra mão, massajo o outro seio, apertando ao de leve. Ela se contorce de prazer. Sentia tudo genuinamente, não fingia em nada, como muitas faziam. Ela não tinha vergonha nenhuma de estar exposta perante ele. Olho para cima, estava de olhos fechados.

– Abre os olhos para mim, Astoria...

Ao ver seus olhos, vejo eles queimando de desejo e com um certo fascinio. Era como uma criança ansiosa pelo o que viria a seguir.

Céus, que controle que tenho que ter para não a possuir já. Sorriu, beijando-a nos labios, aos quais ela me beija fervorosamente, com suas mãos , passeia pelo o meu peito, arranhando ao de leve de vez em quando. Não consigo reprimir um gemido. Ela sorri travessa. Ah malvada! Me volto a concentrar nos seus seios, chupando com mais força, Astoria geme arquejando seu corpo involuntariamente na minha direcção, coloca os braços em minha volta, arranha levemente minhas costas.

Passo uma mão pelo o seu ventre, desço passando meus dedos pela cintura dela, passando ao de leve pela sua calcinha, com dois dedos estimulo seu clitoris por cima .

Ela grita bem alto dessa vez, enquanto eu ainda continuava estimulando-a, sentia bem molhada. Mas seria descabido possui-la já. Teria de a levar ao ápice.

Desço novamente até chegar nas ligas, solto-as, fazendo deslizá-las , até cairem no chão.

Ele me olhava com fascinio e curiosidade. O seu olhar era belo, como um de uma criança descobrindo pela primeira vez. Quando chego na sua calcinha, minha consciência vinda sabesse lá de onde, digo:

– Tem certeza que quer continuar ..minha pequena...?

Ela sorri, estende sua mão, despentea meu cabelo.

– É o que mais quero...

Sorri sinceramente , sem desviar meus olhos dela, retiro sua calcinha, o seu rosto tinje de vermelho. Estava nua perante mim. Sua pele estava eriçada, seu cabelo solto pela cama , seu olhar de fascinio , estava meio expectante com o que se seguiria. Mas sorria sempre...Era uma visão de sonho!

Me ajoelho sobre a cama, me abaixo, vejo sua vagina rosada, com minha lingua estimulo seu clitoris, ao qual ela agarra-se á colcha , apertando com força, gemendo .

Com minhas maos acaricio suas coxas, ela convulsionava seu corpo, estava meia fora de controle. Minha pequena perdendo, assim o controle, era simplesmente fantástico.

Endireito minhas costas, queria estudar suas reacções. Desvio uma mão das suas coxas, cuidadosamente coloco na entrada da sua vagina, com um dedo entro na sua profundidade. Ela grita a plenos pulmões, colocando a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos sentindo as sensações. Deslizo cuidadosamente o dedo dentro dela, as paredes de sua vagina me apertavam, coloco outro cuidadosamente. Ela estava simplesmente delirante. Sem nenhum controle, gemia, gritava sem conter-se. Era simplesmente maravilhosa. Começo movendo meus dedos mais rapido, ela sem perceber movia lentamente seus quadris contra meus dedos,eu estimulo seu clitóris, com a outra mão, ao mesmo tempo, estava quase lá eu via meus dedos com mais rapidez. Ela grita a plenos pulmões atingindo o primeiro orgasmo.

Vejo suas reacções, desabotoou minha calça e retiro minha cueca, Astoria me olhava ainda entorpecida do orgasmo, parecia surpresa e maravilhada. Olha com muita atenção , meu pénis que estava bem erguido, novamente ela morde o labio inferior, parecia muito curiosa, sentando-se na cama, faz algo que nao esperava, toca com sua mao no cimo do meu penis, me fazendo gemer. Ela sorri com a minha reacção, desce sua mao na extensao dele, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais, estava quase perdendo o controle, seguro sua mão,ela me olha com medo de que tivesse feito algo nunca havia perco o controle e estava bem perto disso. Como era possivel? Ela era surpreendente, beijo sua testa para acalma-la sorrindo.

Deito-me novamente sobre ela, ela me olhava meia receosa, beijo seus labios para acalma-la ela me corresponde, abre devagar suas pernas, encontrando primeiro certa resistência, mas lanço-lhe um olhar tranquilizador ao qual ela vai abrindo devagar as pernas. Devia ter sido um reflexo, mais que resistência em si. Me posiciono entre suas pernas, beijou-a novamente, guio meu penis para dentro da sua vagina, devagar. Ele fecha de repente os olhos, sinto uma pequena membrana, era o simbolo da sua virginidade, transpasso-a devagar. Olho-a , estava com pequenas lagrimas no canto dos olhos. Fico imóvel esperando passar, beijo sua meio nervoso, nao queria que nada corre-se mal. Ela lentamente abre os olhos, com uma voz baixinha diz:

– Por favor, Tom...

Com seu rogo, recomeço a me mover devagar, ela geme baixinho. Vou investindo devagar nela, ela aos poucos começa movendo seu quadril em conjunto comigo. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados, mas eu queria ver seus olhos.

– Astoria...abre os olhos, minha pequena...

Os seus belos olhos azuis encontram meus olhos pretos, ela estava ...feliz, fascinada. Me olhava com admiração. Aquele olhar me deixava estranhamente feliz. Nossa nem lembro da ultima vez que fiquei feliz. Invisto com mais força dentro dela, com estocadas precisas, ela gemia alto, arranhava meus ombros, me prende com suas pernas com uma força que me surpreendeu. Minha pequena Asty, além de doce, deliciosa, era quente. Não podia ter escolhido melhor.

– Mais rápido, Tom...Por favor...

Eu investia cada com mais força, quase sem controle. As paredes da sua vagina me apertavam cada vez mais, ela estava quase atingindo o cume. Eu estava perto com mais força dentro dela, ela me acolhia dentro sem restricções. Ela era sem duvida...

– Minha...- Com isto, ela chega ao cume, gritando bem alto poucos segundos depois chego eu também, vertendo meu semén dentro dela. Caiu exausto ao lado dela, ela aos poucos voltava a si, fico estudando suas reacções, adorava vê-las. Tinha claramente um olhar feliz, fico satisfeito. Encosto-a ao meu peito. Tinha que colocar meu plano em pratica, mas isso podia esperar.

( *-**-**-**-*)

– Te amo...- Diz Astoria antes de adormecer, ela adormece rápido, estava exausta. Olho seu rosto sereno a dormir, ela tinha um brilho de felicidade.

Fico ainda muito tempo olhando-a, acaricio seu rosto. Nisso eu acreditava que ela me amava, ficava feliz com isso. Não pensava em mais nada. Coloco no seu pescoço, um pingente com forma de coração com uma serpente a apertar o mesmo, detinha uma frase: _Aeternum mea_ ( Para sempre minha! Em latim). Ela era minha , nesse momento é só isso que me -a a mim, tapo nos dois, e adormeço com uma felicidade como a muito tempo não sentia. Embora nunca fosse adimitir!


	15. Promessas

Nota : - A arma que Astoria usa é uma alabarda que é isso aqui: .pt/imgres?q=alabarda&hl=pt-PT&gbv=2&biw=1280&bih=683&tbm=isch&tbnid=2emYAODWt48XsM:&imgrefurl=./wiki/Alabarda&docid=B9xZmW2eFtskAM&imgurl=.com/zelda/es/images/8/86/Alabarda_&w=700&h=820&ei=4J1vT6TiBYW80QWWv6mNAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1032&vpy=133&dur=1172&hovh=243&hovw=207&tx=168&ty=111&sig=112838187934289846391&page=1&tbnh=150&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0

**POV Tom Riddle**

Sinto um leve mexer, abro os olhos, era de noite, já avançada na era irrequieta, tinha de dormir com ela abraçada, senão corria o risco de acabar no chão. Acaricio seus belos cabelos loiros, ela era um diamante que eu dilapidava aos poucos. Nós durante a tarde não só dormimos, tivemos nos conhecendo ainda mais, nos unindo de mais maneiras. Ela não era como outras, isso era sem sombra de dúvida , não era para nada timida, era quente na cama.

Enfim, estava satisfeito com a minha namorada. Minha totalmente. E o sangue que ainda estava nos lençóis era a prova disso. Meus olhos desviam-se para o pingente que lhe tinha dado, aeternum mea, só minha!

Mas agora que tinha acordado, meu plano volta a cabeça, me recordo de tudo que vi no seu sonho, ela tinha minha marca. Puxo levemente seu braço, ela mexe-se desconfortável, mas não acorda. Era sem duvida minha marca! Está meio apagada naquela altura. Minha curiosidade está ardendo. Agora era questão vital, saber o seu passado! Me levanto da cama cuidadosamente, para não a acordar. Pego minha varinha de dentro das calças, me deito perto dela de novo. Lanço o feitiço.

– Legilimens…

" Era uma bela mansão, conhecia , era a Mansão Malfoy, Abraxas já me tinha levado lá. Uma menina brincava entre pavões, estava muito divertida.

– Astoria não vai para ai pirralha…- dizia o irmão dela Draco, indo atrás dela, ela estava de belo vestido rosa, cheio de folhos, parecia uma princesinha tinha cerca de três vira-se na direcção do irmão tinha os olhos rasos de água, mas não chora. O irmão começa a chorar ajoelhando perto de Astoria, pedindo perdão. Involuntariamente, tinha feito seu irmão fazer o que ela queria, mas era muito nova para se aperceber disso, chega um homem loiro com ar muito serio seguido de um homem que era muito branco sem nariz, tinha ate certa aparência de cobra. Arrepiante!

– Curioso…- diz a voz do homem , era meio sibilante. Arrepiaria qualquer um, olho com curiosidade para o homem, transmitia uma aura de poder que me agradava.- Tem muito potencial, srta Astoria…

Astoria vai até perto do pai e do senhor estranho, segura a perna do pai, pedindo colo, ele que discretamente disfarça um sorriso, mas que não era muito perceptível. O homem com aparência de cobra olhava com certo interesse para menina, que desvia o olhar para ele sorrindo.

Fica preto a cena mudando para outra…

Ela encontrava-se num descampado, era belo o lugar, tinha ao longe uma cascata e perto dali um castelo imponente. Mas havia acção no descampado onde ela estava.

– Isso Astoria…linda menina…- Um homem com uma longa túnica, com cabelo branco comprido e longa barba branca, sorria para a menina. Era Astoria com oito anos, tinha uma alabarda que parecia grande demais para a sua altura na mão esquerda e sua varinha na mão direita, tinha muita perícia derrotando quatro homens também armados e com varinhas. Tinha um olhar vazio e imperturbável, não muito normal numa criança de oito anos.

Um outro homem de ar preocupado, estava stressado que algo acontecesse á menina. Astoria ao terminar de bater os homens com uma perícia e agilidade, não esperava que ela com aquela idade já fosse assim tão forte. Olho nos seus braços que estavam descobertos ela ainda não detinha a marca.

– Talbor…eu estou bem…

– Eu sei menina…Astoria- ela fica em bicos de pés, dando um beijo na testa do homem, que sorri para ela.

A cena fica preta de novo. Passo para outra.

Ela estava terminando de se vestir, tinha cerca de dez anos. Vestia umas calças pretas e uma blusa preta também, com umas sabrinas pretas. Calças? Desde quando mulher vestia calças?

Sua mãe surge na porta, parecia nervosa e ansiosa.

– Astoria , alguém quer ver você…

– Quem seria mãe?

– Ele…

– A sério? Porque?

– Não sabemos querida…mas precisa ir….

Ela desce as escadas acompanhada da mãe, se dirige ate a sala de estar, lá estava seu pai com ar apreensivo e aquele homem com cara de cobra.

– Srta. Malfoy…

– Meu senhor…por favor somente Astoria servirá…

– Muito bem, srta. Astoria…tenho um convite a lhe fazer…quero que se junte ao grupo de jovens feiticeiros que eu treino…tem muito potencial, excelentes notas em Hogwarts, quero-a no meu grupo…e receberá excelentes…- o homem nem termina de falar, olha na cara de Astoria parecia fascinada com a possibilidade de aprender. Não tinha mudado muita coisa. – Por sua expressão posso deduzir que aceita…

– Seria uma honra, aprender magia com o senhor….tão brilhante feiticeiro….

O homem sorri, distorcendo sua cara que ficava mais humana.

– Muito bem…nos veremos então….Narcisa, Lucius… – o homem aparata em seguida,seus pais pareciam abismados, ela somente sorria.

A cena fica preta de novo. Passo para outra memória.

– Merlin …onde está?- A jovem Astoria tinha quatorze anos. O homem branco de barbas chama-se Merlin, interessante. Falava com uma bela garota alta de cabelos pretos e de ofuscantes olhos azuis.- Oh me desculpem…- Merlin sorri, e a garota parecia feliz de ver Astoria, esta olha a garota com cara estranha, não se conheciam pelos vistos, mas a garota parecia conhecer.

– Já estava de saída, srta. Astoria…

– Ah tudo bem, nos conhecemos ?

– Talvez …num futuro…possamos nos conhecer melhor….

– Claro que sim…- Diz Astoria sorrindo.

No local aparata um garoto, nem olha para ninguém, dirige-se directamente para perto da garota.

– Minha mana querida , precisamos ir….

– Vou indo já Damien…

– Adeus Astoria…- diz a garota sorridente.

O garoto franze a testa olha para trás e vê Astoria , parecia surpreendido por cinco segundos ficando normal de novo, sorrindo também.

– Adeus…

– Adeus…

Os dois aparatam.

A cena fica preta de novo. Mas ela estava prestes a acordar. Saiu da sua mente, ponho a varinha no chão devagar.

Ela ça-se, o lençol desce, ficando seus seios a merlin.

– Boa Noite…

– Ainda é cedo...- digo , acariciando seu cabelo.

– Hm..mas acordei…quer que eu vá indo…?

– Não…você não se move daqui…- digo pondo-me em cima dela, ela morde o lábio, ficando linda com esse gesto.

– Malvado…fiquei o dia todo…

– Mas sair daqui de madrugada…e se aquele poltergeist te encontra nos corredores hmmm…

– Verdade…mas fiquei sem sono, quero um duche e você pode querer dormir…

Esboço um sorriso maldoso, ela morde ainda mais o lábio.

– Quer tomar um duche é ?

– É..

– Hm interessante ideia…

Ela ri, se levantando da cama, levando o lençol atrás se cobrindo com ele, me deixando nu na cama, me olha descaradamente.

– Vem ?

– Olha a pervertida…quem eu criei meu Merlin?- digo zoando dela, ao qual ela ri.

– Tudo bem posso ir sozinha… – diz se dirigindo á porta do banheiro, deixando lençol cair ao chão, ela queria me endoidecer, esqueço por enquanto o que vi na sua mente, me dirijo para o banheiro, com certeza não só para tomar banho.

**POV Astoria**

Eu havia feito amor com o Tom. Não posso nem acreditar no que eu fiz. Ele foi tão querido, tão paciente, tão …perfeito! Minha primeira vez tinha sido com ele. Estávamos no duche agora , por Salazar, que ele me levava a loucura. Fizemos amor varias vezes durante o dia, de formas diferentes, acabava sempre exausta mas umas horas depois, estávamos de novo. Era como se o meu corpo pedisse por ele. Céus…como eu amo esse homem! Homem não garoto, ele tinha controle de tudo…se bem que batalhamos um pouco nesse quesito, não consegui terminar nenhuma vez sem acabar rendida a ele. Ele sabia perfeitamente como me deixar rendida, sem dúvida. Minha razão dizia que eu tinha cedido muito, havia confiado mais do que deveria, mas eu não me importava, para meu coração, isso não interessava.

Durante o duche, sinto algo pesado no pescoço. Era um pingente, pego ele com uma mão. Tom me observava agora, parando de me beijar. Era um coração em vermelho com uma serpente verde escuro, tinha uma frase: Aeternum Mea.

– Para sempre minha…- digo em voz no seu que choro.- Você sabe latim?

– Bem, muito mais fácil para você pronunciar feitiços, fui aprendendo ao longo dos anos…porquê minha pequena ?

– Eu…

– Chiu…não falemos disso agora…

Vejo ele passando as mãos pelos meus braços, se concentrando na minha marca negra. Não posso, como fui deixa-la visível, porque não fiz um feitiço desilusório. Idiota! Fico muita seria, ele nota minha alteração pergunta, parecia extremamente interessado em saber.

– Interessante …o que é ?

– É…- desvia meu rosto dele, não queria mentir-lhe, mas não podia dizer que era a marca.- Não posso falar sobre isso…

– Entendo…- ele cede muito fácil de querer saber. Algo me dizia que ele estava tramando algo. Prefiro não pensar nisso, pelo o menos agora. Ele me vira de costas para ele, distribuindo beijos pelas minhas costas. Fecho os olhos, sentindo a sensação dos seus beijos.

– Tom…

– Chiu, deixemos a realidade lá fora…

Essa frase misteriosa, parecia fazer todo o sentido do mundo neste momento. Melhor deixar a realidade por enquanto lá fora, teríamos tempo para ela. E naquele momento só queria o Tom ali comigo e nada mais.

Nem preciso dizer que acabei dormindo ate de manhã, no seu quarto, na sua cama. E estava muito feliz.

–-*_*-

O dia estava já avançado, abro os olhos, olho para o lado ele não estava ali, me levanto devagar, espreguiço, ouço o chuveiro ligado, ele estava no duche de novo. Riu interiormente, pego sua camisa do chão vestindo-a, me ficava até debaixo das nádegas. Abro a porta do banheiro lentamente, ele parecia absorto nos seus pensamentos, de olhos fechados, com a água caindo no seu corpo nu. Céus que divinal! Sem me aperceber , suspiro baixinho, ele me ouve, deslocando seu olhar para mim, recorrendo de alto a baixo, alarga mais o sorriso.

– Já acordou pelos vistos…dorminhoca…

– É, estava muito cansada sabe…

Ele ri, fazendo um olhar pervertido.

– Nem imagino porque…

Riu com ele, fazendo o mesmo olhar.

– É…

– Quer entrar no meu chuveiro…?

– Não, já sei onde acaba depois… e mais um dia que não saímos daqui…ate pensam que se passou algo connosco…

Ele sorri ainda mais, ai aquele olhar me dizia que não saia dali nã me puxa para si, fico com a camisa colada ao meu corpo, ele olhava com um olhar ávido, a todo o meu corpo. Beija-me o pescoço, mordiscando-o. Suspiro.

– Tom, va lá…

– Não quero…- diz fazendo uma voz de menino birrento, que me faz rir.

– Temos de ir…

– Está bom…- Diz suspirando, ahah ele pegou minha mania mesmo. Se retira do chuveiro, retiro sua camisa, me enrolando numa toalha. Estava preguiçosa, vou até ao quarto, pego na varinha, me vestindo automaticamente, com a roupa de ontem, porque enfim não tinha outra ali.

– Onde você quer ir, Astoria?

– Falar com Slughorn…- Digo olhando no seu rosto, ele ainda estava de toalha enrolada na cintura, com um olhar extremamente sugestivo, ai meu Merlin, ele esta me tentando.

– Você esta brincando não é…?

Riu da sua expressão emburrada e enfadada.

– Não…ele é o director de Slytherin, não é ?

– Sim…e ?

– Quero falar com ele sobre a orientação profissional…quero que os meus NIEM's sirvam para algo…!- Ele arqueja uma sobrancelha estranhando, mas suaviza em seguida sorrindo.

– Ai é…mas não ia embora depois de Hogwarts ?

– Algo pode me deixar presa aqui uns tempos…- digo olhando-o, ao qual ele sorri ainda mais, convencido!

– O que seria ?

– Minha avó…- Ele franze o cenho, suspira em seguida.

– Você nunca me quer dar o braço a torcer pois não ?

– Não…

– Que quer seguir?

– O departamento dos Mistérios, quero ser inominável…- ele fica meio espantado. Estranho a reacção.

– Mas acho que eles não aceitam mulheres…

– Vão ter de aceitar…aff sou bem capaz de fazer o que qualquer homem faz…- Ele sorri, com certo..orgulho no olhar..uau devo andar com ilusões. Sorri.

– Não duvido disso…

– Obrigada…- digo indo até ele, que me abraça pela a cintura, me beijando.

– Melhor irmos indo ... minha pequena..- Diz numa voz meio rouca, que me arrepia. Olho para ele de alto a baixo. Foco, Astoria, você tem que ir.

– Melhor vestir primeiro…

Ele sorri, olhando minha cara meio seria.

– Porque não ta bom assim?

– Para mim sim…mas para outras não me parece…

– Olha que ciumenta…

– Aff…enfim depois tenho ao meu quarto…nem vi os presentes de Natal, que me enviaram.

– Sim senhora…-diz ele rindo da minha cara se vestindo. Presunçoso! Hummm.

Depois de pronto, Tom me guia ate as masmorras, entramos na sala de aula de poções, ouvimos a voz de Slughorn discutindo ao de longe com alguém, parecia ser com o professor Dumbledore.

– Porque não me pode dar a sala da professora Merrythought…ela vai se reformar mesmo…

– Porque será para o professor de DCAT que virá….

Nós caminhamos ate ao foco da discussão, que era numa pequena sala, deveria ser parte dos aposentos de Slughorn.

– Hm Hm…- pigarrea Tom, chamando a atenção.

Os dois professores se viram para nós, Slughorn olhando entusiasmado, olhava para as minhas mãos e as de Tom entrelaçadas. Parecia animadíssimo, que seus alunos brilhantes estivessem juntos. Babão…

Dumbledore limita-se a sorrir, nos olhando. Mas dirige seu olhar a Tom, que desvia, parecia incomodado.O olhar dele me deixa intrigada, olho para Dumbledore que agora me olhava, sorriu somente. Mas deixo passar, mas que tinha sido estranho tinha.

– Desculpem interromper…Srta. Astoria gostaria de saber sobre orientação profissional…

– Estou a ver… mas srta. tem certeza? – Diz Slughorn estranhando que eu quissesse trabalhar. Não consigo de me deixar sentir meio irritada e aborrecida, mas enfim não o posso censurar.

– Sim tenho gostaria muito…

– E que desejaria tentar ?

– Queria ser inominável…

Slughorn me olhava assombrado, como se eu tivesse pedido anunciado o fim do Mundo e Dumbledore me olhava como se eu tivesse pedido algo muito normal. Já gostava mais do homem.

– Mas eles nunca…

– Mas mesmo assim gostaria de tentar…

– Ahm…tem de ter notas perfeitas nos NIEM's , ter entrevista com chefe do departamento, fazer o curso para inominável estagiaria dai que no fim do curso , eles dizem se poderá ficar ou não …Mas seria muito difícil, mesmo senhorita…Qual a sua outra opção…?

– Execução das Leis Magicas…- Ele me olhava ainda mais assombrado, essa carreira ainda era mais difícil, eu sabia, mas para nada desinteressante. Tom me olhava também meio espantado, mas para nada surpreso, parecia que esperava isso de mim.

– Esta bom…além da senhorita…só a senhorita McGonagall pediu orientação profissional…se você não quiser Horácio…eu tomo conta da candidatura de senhorita Astoria…- Dumbledore sorria, lançando um olhar de advertência para Slughorn que ficou numa encruzilhada, não estava muito de acordo com uma mulher trabalhando, mas não queria perder para Dumbledore via-se logo.

– Não…eu faço isso…é inédito alguém da minha casa pedindo orientação ainda mais inominável…você entrará senhorita Astoria…Quando tiver novidades …a chamo tudo bem…?

Tinha ficado meio estranho a situação. Mas mesmo assim concordo com a cabeça.

– Com licença senhores…- Diz Tom.

– E você Tom. Que ira seguir ? Ainda não falou sobre isso, meu jovem…- Diz Slughorn, olhando Tom, que limita-se a responder.

– Quando decidir, lhe direi ainda estou …com muitas ideias….

– Espero que escolha sabiamente, Tom…- Diz Dumbledore olhando nos olhos de Tom, que engole em seco. Somente concorda com a cabeça. Aquele ambiente tenso, realmente me deixava intrigada. Tom parecia temer Dumbledore. Era muito bizarro esse pensamento.

– Com licença…- dizemos por fim os dois, saindo dos aposentos e da sala de aula de poções. Tom parecia meio chateado, prefiro ficar em silêncio para ele controlar aquela aura que estava presente. Somente me limito a apertar sua mão. Ao qual ele me olha, me beijando a para meu lábios, por meu pescoço. Me encosta na parede,por Merlin, estávamos no meio do corredor mas eu não importava muito.

Faço cara de aflita, que vontade me deu agora…por Merlin? Tom me olha, sorrindo.

– Passa-se algo Astoria…?

– Quero ir no banheiro…

– Ahhh…entendi….ahahha- faço cara emburrada, ele ri ainda mais da minha cara.

Nos dirigimos ao banheiro feminino do 2º andar. Tom parecia meio tenso ao entrar ali. Estranho, mas fico curiosa. Fazia agora ultimamente muito isso, ignorando os meus instintos. Mas não resisto a perguntar.

– Passa-se algo?

–Não…- Diz num tom seco, que eu conhecia como o tom em que você é melhor não perguntar mais nada. Entro sozinha, ele fica na porta.

Ouço uma voz a murmurar, uma música muito triste, parava no meio a se lamentar. Olho para cima, era um fantasma de uma garota.

– Olá…- digo não sabendo que dizer.

– Olá…que você quer ?- Diz a garota meio ríspida, me recordava dela. Era Murta Queixosa.

– Vir no banheiro…- digo como se fosse obvio e compreensivo com ela, devia ser meio chato morrer e ficar de fantasma, até eu estaria aborrecida e chateada.

– Hm entendo…ate eu vinha no banheiro no dia em que morri…

– Mas como você morreu ?

– Você quer saber…?- Ela parecia espantada.

– Sim porque não? – Minha natureza curiosa queria saber.

Ouço uma batida na porta.

– Astoria…

Era Tom, lembrei que ia no banheiro. Entro num cubículo, faço o que deveria fazer não é? Saiu olhando Murta, lavo minhas mãos no lavatório.

– Gosto em conhecer você…depois falamos…ahmm…

– Murta…

– Murta…me chamo Astoria …até depois…

– Até…

Sorrindo para ela, saiu do banheiro em seguida. Tom me olhava meio impaciente. Nossa!

– Está tudo bem...não cai sanita abaixo não….- digo zoando. Ele arqueja a sobrancelha, vamos andando para longe do banheiro.

– Você sabia que tem ali uma fantasma…?

– Sim…

– Bem simpática…

– Ah…estou a ver..- Respostas curtas, ele não queria falar sobre o agora mau humorado. Uau, em tão pouco tempo sabia reconhecer certos estados de ânimo dele. Não queria aquele mau humor entre nós pelo o menos hoje.

– Vamos no sala comum, queria ver meus presentes…você podia entrar não há ninguém no meu dormitório…- Ele já ficou mais interessado com minha mudança de assunto, dissipando pelo menos por agora aquela aura negra. Ele sorri com certa malícia.

– Hm claro vamos ver os presentes…

– Mas so ver presentes…

– Claro…

Nos dirigimos até a sala comum, entramos para o meu dormitório, sinto ele trancando a porta. Mordo o lábio inferior. Ai ai.

Me dirijo até perto dos presentes, tinha ali presentes da Loreine, Lucinda, Dorea, Melinda e ate da Druella e um de Abraxas e de Selwyn…

– Uau…ate do Abraxas recebi …mas do Selwyn…

Tom pareceu-me muito serio agora, olhando o presente do Selwyn.

– Abre…- Eu abro, nossa que cara! Era um espelho pequeno daqueles de segurar. Tinha um pequeno pergaminho: Truth Mirror, é um espelho que você pergunta sobre algo e a verdade que você quer descobrir aparece. Feliz natal, senhorita Astoria. Andrew.

– Uau, nunca visto nenhum…são tão raros…

– São mesmo, curioso ele te dar isso…- Espera ai que tom era aquele, era um tom de…ciúmes. Deixo o espelho sobre o embrulho na secretária. Vou até Tom, acaricio seu rosto, ele me olha serio.

– Eu não quero esse tom , Tom…ele não me interessa…não precisa ter ciúmes…

– Eu sei que não preciso…mas não gosto que ele te dê presentes…

– Não posso controlar o que ele manda… eu não lhe enviei nada…acredita em mim…

– Eu acredito…mas continuo não gostando…não quero que fale com ele…- esta com aquele tom autoritário. Não gosto nada que me falassem assim. Fico seria também.

– Porque..?

– Porque não gosto Astoria…

– Aff…se fosse assim, também podia dizer para você não falar com quase todas as garotas de Slytherin e as outras que te falam tinha muito mais motivos que você…também não gosto delas …

– Não é isso que esta em questão Astoria…

– Não …é precisamente isso…

– Não vamos discutir sobre isso….

– Melhor…você tem que acreditar em mim quando digo que ele não me interessa para nada…mas seria meio estranho, eu deixar de falar com o garoto, digo para não me enviar mais nada, esta bem?

– Tudo bem…- diz meio contrariado, ele não estava acostumado a que lhe contradizerem, beijo seu rosto. Ele suspira irritado, beija meus lábios com ferocidade, me conduzindo a minha cama.

– Você é só minha…

– E você é meu?- aquela pergunta estava-me estrangulada na garganta, não tinha perfil para mulher traída, não gostava nem queria, ele sorri, me beijando.

– Não preciso de mais nenhuma mulher, minha pequena…só você…Fica comigo…

– Tom…

– Por favor….

– Eu não sei se conseguirei…

– Tenta…

– Eu…

– Por favor, meu amor…

Meu amor? Ele tinha falado meu amor? Ele nunca me disse aquelas palavras. Naquele momento, olho seus olhos parecia expectante , meio desesperado. Acho que não tinha se dado conta do que me tinha dito. Não sabia se seria possível ficar, eu não tinha nascido neste tempo, não sabia que me aconteceria se decidesse ficar mas naquele preciso momento…

– Eu…fico…com você…- O meu coração queria, não sabia se seria possível, mas eu tentaria, teria de tentar. Ele me abraça com força.

– Me promete…?

– Prometo…- Nisto nos beijamos, ele tinha um brilho fugidio e alegre, eu me limito a deixar cair lágrimas, nunca tinha chorado em frente a ninguém, ele beija minhas lagrimas e damos largas a mais uma tarde de paixão. Meu coração estava apertado. Nunca me ensinariam que escolhas eram tão difíceis. Enquanto nos entregávamos um ao outro, eu não conseguia parar de pensar na minha família, como eles estariam?Como ficariam sem mim? Mais lágrimas caíam, mas aos poucos, Tom consegue me distrair de meus problemas, me fazendo não pensar em nada, só em quanto eu o queria e que por mais que me doesse deixar minha família, deixa-lo me doeria muito mais. Olho para a janela agora, estava pôr do sol, mas não tinha o mínimo sono. Ele me encosta a si, eu deito a cabeça no seu peito. Ele me da um beijo na testa, adormecendo em seguida. Mas eu não tinha o mínimo sono, levanto minha cabeça olhando-o, passo minha mão ao de leve nos seus cabelos.

– Amo você…- Deito minha cabeça no seu peito de novo, fecho os olhos, e aos poucos caio no sono.

**Enquanto isso em Avalon…**

– Tudo esta correndo como devia?O destino deve mesmo ser assim ? Isto vai correr bem mesmo? - diz uma bela moça andando até Merlin. Ele sorri.

– Sim…senão você não estaria aqui…

– Verdade…mas como irá acabar ?

– Quem sabe minha querida Hydra…aceita um chávena de chá …com muito açúcar..? - Diz sorrindo, ao qual Hydra ri.

Ambos sorriem um ao outro, tendo alguma esperança no futuro….


	16. Desconfianças

**Nota: **- Haverá mais um hentai curtinho indicado pelo habitual simbolo: (*-**-**-*) Se ler esta sob aviso!

**POV Astoria**

As ferias tinham sido curtas, estávamos já no ultimo dia de ferias. Tom estava falando com o professor Slughorn para entregar sua candidatura. Era um mistério o que ele queria fazer.

Estas duas semanas tinham sido praticamente um sonho. Tínhamos feito quase tudo juntos, dormíamos praticamente juntos todos os dias e não bem dormindo não é. Ao me lembrar fico meio vermelha.

Estava no meu dormitório, olhando nos presentes de natal e as cartas que elas me mandaram. Quase todas diziam: Dá atenção ao teu namoro deixa os livros por enquanto! Diverte-te para variar! Riu ao relembrar as cartas. Olho os presentes agora. As meninas na sua maioria me ofereceram roupa, Dorea em ofereceu um livro sobre animais mágicos, devia ser interessante, ainda não lhe tinha pego, tinha seguido o conselho delas para variar.

Abraxas me tinha oferecido, uma pulseira de amor verdadeiro, sabia o que aquilo era, minha família tinha essa tradição de dar a pessoa prometida, a pulseira era feita em forma de pavão, e tinha um encantamento que mostrava a compatibilidade de um casal. Você colocava no braço da pessoa que queria para si, e veriam se eram compatíveis e se teriam futuro. O colar não mentia, pelo o menos com os meus pais não mentiu. E com Astoria e Draco também não.

" Coloca no braço do Tom, Asty! Ahahah é de minha família espero que goste. Abraxas Malfoy. " Ri bem ao ver o presente. O Abraxas era um máximo, depois do baile de Halloween nos dávamos melhor, adorava o meu avô mesmo.

Hm, será que a pulseira daria certo com Tom? O meu namorado tinha um lado obscuro que não tinha visto bem ainda. Me concentrei somente na parte boa. Não estava agindo como agiria normalmente. Será que meu amor por ele, me toldo o discernimento? Querendo ou não , ele conseguia me distrair do importante. Tinha tomado a decisão de ficar com ele, mas não estava muita segura se tinha sido a opção certa.

Me levanto da cama, vou na secretária, o presente do Selwyn ainda estava lá. Quase nunca falei com o garoto porque teria me enviado um presente. Ainda mais um artefacto tão raro como um Truth mirror? Pego no espelho, faço uma pergunta que me atormentava:

– Terei feito a escolha certa em ficar neste tempo ?

Passado uns segundos, o espelho brilha , com umas letras douradas.

" O teu destino esta com ele…."

O senhor Merlin tinha dito muitas vezes que este espelho dizia a verdade se focando no futuro. No seu provável futuro, não era de todo certo, o futuro mudava consoante escolhas, era uma pergunta que me trazia mais perguntas. Então meu destino era com o Tom ? Deixaria mesmo minha família? Lágrimas me vêem aos olhos, mas não consigo chorar não queria chorar. Então era mesmo possível ficar, mas como ficaria o tempo se eu ficasse?

Olho para o espelho de novo, perguntando:

– Mas se eu ficar o que acontecerá ao tempo..?

O espelho me responde:

– Será reescrito com deveria….

Fico sem entender a resposta, mas penso depois nisso. E agora queria perguntar o crucial, a pergunta que meu coração necessitava saber.

– O que não sei sobre Tom ?

O espelho me responde novamente:

– Olha dentro do teu passado e descobrirás a resposta….

O que? Como assim?O raio do espelho não dava uma resposta concreta. Ver o meu passado para saber, instintivamente, olho na direcção da minha marca. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não entendo nada…Minha razão dizia para investigar melhor o Tom. Ele me escondia também, algo grave. Seus estranhos amigos tinham certa cautela perto dele, parecia obedecê-lo em tudo…Ele era bom em magia e não só branca como na magia negra, sem dúvida, o melhor de Hogwarts, brilhante. Todos esperavam que ele chegasse a primeiro- ministro da magia, por seu talento. Pelo o que conhecia dele, ele era bem capaz depois de anos se aperfeiçoando em magia, seguir essa via! Mas no meu tempo não ouvi falar de Tom Marvolo Riddle, porque?

Seu sobrenome não era de sangue puro, mas um nascido trouxa nunca entrou em Slytherin por isso ele devia ser mestiço. Que família sangue puro ele pertencia? …

Pego no meu livro de História da Magia, falava sobre guerras entre goblins e feiticeiros, a época da caça aos feiticeiros, mas um capítulo me chama em particular atenção. Falava sobre o século X, e dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Sigo a linha de geneologia dos feiticeiros, todas as arvores genealógicas se subdividiam, indo dar aos famosos sobrenomes, Nott, Malfoy, Greengrass, Black, Potter, Goyle, Crabbe e etc… Mas nada de nenhum Riddle, mas isso eu já desconfiava, decido ir pelo primeiro sobrenome de Tom, Marvolo, era um nome raro. Minha intuição me leva a arvore genealógica de Slytherin, havia perto desta data no tempo, um Marvolo Gaunt . Seria possível? Um mau pressentimento começa a crescer no meu peito.

Ele tinha cautelosamente tentando saber sobre mim, tinha descoberto algumas coisas, nada graves para mim, mas mesmo assim. Ele tinha descoberto. Ele iria querer saber mais. Mas andava quieto demais… Mas quando ele olhou minha marca , sua expressão ficou ávida, queria saber mais… Que teria ele a ver com a marca? Hmmm muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta…

Só sabia que meu coração estava a prémio, me arrisquei por uma pessoa que conhecia nem á um ano e a verdade era que não sabia ao certo nada do seu passado, a excepção da situação dos seus pais. Dei muito de mim, me entreguei por amor, mesmo ele me chamando de meu amor, não significava que me amava, ele nunca me havia dito, não que eu preciso ouvir, por seu modo de agir comigo, podia deduzir isso não era, não podia me estar enganando, podia?... Não era tola a esse ponto seria?

Meu coração dá um aperto doloroso. Muitas dúvidas surgem …

Deixo o espelho sob a secretaria. Quero me distrair destes pensamentos. Esta angústia me estava matando, tenho um pressentimento muito ruim. E normalmente acontecia algo ruim quando tinha estes pressentimentos. Balanço minha cabeça negativamente, para afastar estes pensamentos.

Caminho sem rumo, tentando me distrair, fico olhando meu pingente vez sim ,vez não. Querendo ou não, meus pensamentos vão para ele. Suspiro.

Acabo indo na direcção do banheiro do segundo andar, entro e lá esta Murta Queixosa. Meus instintos me diziam para eu falar com ela. Normalmente costumo ignorar meus instintos e sempre me encrenco, mas dessa vez decidi segui-los.

– Olá Murta…

– Astoria…é você…sempre voltou…normalmente ninguém volta…- diz com certa amargura.

– É, tudo bem com você…? E porque ninguém volta…?

– Tudo indo bem na minha morte, se bem que ainda me estou acostumando á ideia…normalmente ninguém volta porque as infernizo….

– Sem querer ser indelicada, mas como você morreu e há quanto tempo ?

Murta parecia espantada, me olha atentamente. Começa a falar.

– Estava vindo de um aula de Poções, e Olive Hornby da Slytherin, me começou a zoar por causa dos óculos, estava chorar, entrei neste banheiro. Entrei dentro desse cubículo…- diz apontando para um cubículo atrás de mim. Olho para trás e volto a olha-la. – Então ouço alguém a entrar e ouço uma voz a falar numa língua diferente, era um idioma engraçado, voz forte, era um rapaz…Quando abro a porta para dizer para ele ir embora, morri…

– Subitamente?

– Sim, só me lembro de ver uns grandes olhos amarelos, ali naquele lavatório…- diz apontando para um lavatório, me dirijo a ele tentando rodar para sair agua. Mas não saia nada. Tinha uma espécie de serpente ao lado, pequeno, será que era…?

– Nem quando era viva funcionava, suponho que nunca funcionou…

– Sério…? Estranho…mas acontecia algo estranho na escola quando você ainda era viva…

– Sim….a escola andava aterrorizada por causa da Câmara Secreta…

Fico surpresa, Câmara secreta? Morte por ver uns olhos ? Morte súbita?

– Aterrorizada como…?

– A dois anos atrás , muitos alunos nascidos trouxas foram petrificados, Hogwarts esteve a ponto de fechar…e quase foi , quando eu morri…mas o prefeito de Slytherin encontrou o culpado, um aluno do terceiro ano, Rubeus Hagrid…foi culpado da minha morte e foi expulso da escola….dizem que morri por causa de uma aranha…

É isso, Câmara secreta que segundo dizia a lenda, Salazar Slytherin tinha deixado ao seu herdeiro, para que limpasse Hogwarts dos alunos que não mereciam estudar magia. O monstro da câmara, matava instantaneamente, a Murta morreu com ao ver uns olhos amarelos…Isso condizia, com uma descrição de …Basilisco ! E não de uma aranha, nunca que tinha ouvido falar de uma aranha que mata com os olhos.

Mas o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin era Lord Voldemort, seu mestre. Ele andava Hogwarts neste tempo ? Ele andava mesmo, mas quem seria..? Meu mau pressentimento aumenta, eu decido desviar minha atenção disso.

Rubeus Hagrid, segundo eu sabia tinha sido um meio gigante desajeitado, tinha morrido na batalha de Hogwarts, nunca que um meio gigante seria o herdeiro de Slytherin. O herdeiro seria alguém poderoso que controlava o monstro da câmara e também não morreria protegendo nascidos trouxas como esse Hagrid morreu. Não fazia sentido.

E cada vez mais meu mau pressentimento aumentava. Só alguém muito poderoso, poderia abrir a Câmara, ter poderes excepcionais, ser um aluno brilhante…Engulo em seco, minha angústia aumentando. Seria mesmo?

– Entendo…lamento isso Murta…com licença…volto noutro dia para conversarmos mais…

– Oh obrigada Astoria, quem me dera ter conhecido você…antes de morrer…

Apesar de ter sido nascida trouxa enquanto em vida, ela tinha o emblema de Ravenclaw, devia de ser inteligente. Eu gosto de pessoas inteligentes e a morte dela também não tinha sido muito feliz.

Saiu do banheiro do segundo andar, minha cabeça andava a mil, e tinha a leve sensação de que…

Embato em alguém, raios.

– Desculpe…

– aahha, sempre trombando nas pessoas…senhorita.

Olho para cima, era Tom, que sorria me olhando. Forço um sorriso, ele nota.

– Passou- se algo ?

Fico segundos em silêncio só olhando seu rosto. Me desvio desse assunto.

– Não, nada…Hm Tom nunca te fiz esta pergunta mas quando você faz anos ? – Isto era meio estranho, você perguntar ao seu namorado quando ele fazia anos, só demonstrava o pouco que eu o conhecia, tira esses pensamentos por agora melhor.

Ele ri, bagunça meu cabelo.

– Nossa ,você deve ser a única mulher de Hogwarts que não sabe quando eu faço anos…

– É sou uma desnaturada, mil perdões… – digo fazendo burro, ele me puxa para um beijo, eu correspondo.

– Faço anos hoje, dia 31 de Dezembro….

Abro os olhos bem abertos, abro a boca e volto a fechar.

– Porque você não me disse nada…?

– Pensei que soubesse …

– Bonito…faz quantos ?

– 17 anos…

– Estou a ver…nem tenho nada para você…sou mesmo uma namorada desnaturada…- digo meio sem jeito, suspiro tristemente, com tanta coisa na cabeça nem lembrei.

Ele sorri, me abraça pela cintura, nos dirigimos para a sua sala comum.

(*-**-**-*)

– Creio que você é um belo presente…- dizendo isto me beija no pescoço, me encostando na parede, levanta a minha blusa tirando-a, solta rapidamente o fecho do sutiã deixando a descoberto meus seios, eu suspiro alto, mordendo meu lábio inferior, com minha varinha, desabotoou todos os botões da sua camisa, deixo cair a minha varinha ao meu lado.

Ele levanta a barra de minha saia para cima, sinto ele abrindo o ziper de suas calças, ele baixa seu rosto na direcção dos meus seios, sugando-os, ficando intumescidos, já arfava por ele, eu solto um gemido alto, arranhando seu peito. Ele desvia minha calcinha, apertando meu clítoris, solto um grito alto. Ponho minha mão sobre sua cueca que já estava com um alto proeminente, aperto de leve, ele solta um grunhido, me pego mais a ele, ele me eleva de leve, eu entrelaço minhas pernas na sua cintura, ele me possui de uma vez, de um estocada só indo muito rápido, indo e vindo dentro de mim. Minhas angústias, suspeitas e preocupações desaparecem, enquanto ele me vai tornando sua. Eu só queria estar nos braços dele. Ele continua sugando meus seios, eu arranho suas costas, gemendo e gritando que nem louca. Ele sabia como me levar á loucura. Eu me atraiu a ele como abelha ao mel. Necessitava dele, e ele de mim. Essa certeza, eu tinha.

– Hm presente…delicioso…- diz ele soltando meus seios, falando no meu ouvido, continuava me penetrando com precisão e força… alternando entre devagar e rápido. Me deixando fora de mim.

– Tom…

– Chiu…goza para mim, minha pequena…

Com essas palavras, me venho, ele vem em seguida, ficando meu interior cheio de seu sémen. Caiu esgotada nos seus braços, ele me segura. Ele tinha me possuído contra a parede.

(*-**-**-*)

Nossa! Ele me pega no colo, me guiando para o seu quarto com certeza não acabaria ali, e naquele momento, não queria saber de suspeitas, só queria ele! Queria aproveitar meu tempo com ele, pois tenho o leve pressentimento que iria acabar. E meu coração chorava com esse pensamento…

**POV Tom Riddle**

Deito-a na minha cama, e tínhamos continuado por toda a tarde, comemos no meu quarto, ela quase não pegou na comida, me olhava de vez em quando imersa em pensamentos. Me deito com ela. Ela se pega ao meu peito, como se necessitasse saber que eu estava ali. Estranho a reacção, mas beijo-lhe o peito perto do coração, ela sorri para mim, adormecendo quase em seguida. Não me espanto por ela estar cansada, essas duas semanas nós não tinhamos dormido muito. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Era meu melhor aniversário sem dúvida, apesar de sua expressão distraída. Me distraiu com meus pensamentos.

Depois de vir de perto do Slughorn, queria ficar em Hogwarts como professor de DCAT, era perfeito. Era um modo muito bom, de atrair boas mentes para a minha causa. Era algo que me agradava.

Olho no rosto de Astoria, já tinha descoberto muita coisa, enquanto ela dormia muitas, só faltava mesmo um ponto para eu ter certeza.

Queria saber se havia registo de Astoria Malfoy no Ministério da Magia. Se não houvesse, minhas suspeitas se confirmariam e muitas dúvidas que tinha se dissipariam.

E a certeza sobre meu futuro mais certa….Mas mesmo com o que eu suspeitava , Eu não queria que ela fosse embora, ela não iria.


	17. Angústias, pressentimentos ()

POV Tom Riddle

Entramos num novo ano, todos os alunos tinham regressado, já passava cerca de duas semanas desde o inicio das aulas, tinha deixado Astoria na sala comum, ela não poderia ir comigo aonde vou agora, se bem que ela andava quase sempre comigo, de dia e de noite, sorriu maldosamente pensando nas noites, ela dormia algumas vezes comigo, com ela não me cansava, o que bizarro em si, normalmente perco meu interesse passado algumas vezes, mas com ela não perco nunca, minha pequena era mesmo a minha medida certa. Mas me foco no principal agora, que estava indo tratar.

Saiu da sala comum de Slytherin, indo na direcção da sala precisa, lá estavam meu fiéis comensais á espera.

Ao entrar, eles cessam o barulho, ficando em silêncio me olhando.

– Bem devem estar curiosos porque eu vos convoquei aqui…simples …quase todos vocês estão "livres" até vos convocar de novo fora de Hogwarts, se bem que se mantenham perto. Podem sair…excepto Malfoy e Mulciber….

Todos saiem ficando somente Malfoy e Mulciber, olhando expectantes para o que o seu mestre iria dizer.

– Tenho um certo…favor a pedir a vocês…

– O que milord…?- Diz Mulciber.

– Se você se calar eu digo…-digo fazendo uma cara seria, ele olha direitinho para baixo. Malfoy me encarava silencioso.- Eu queria que vocês levantassem um registo do ministério da Magia…sobre Astoria Malfoy…- Malfoy me encara agora com cara muito seria e curiosa.- Você teria algum conhecimento de alguma Astoria na tua família Malfoy…

– Que eu saiba não milord…mas a família Malfoy é grande…mas se houver alguma certamente haverá no ministério um registo….

– É isso que eu quero que me façam quero um registo de alguma Astoria que possa haver na família Malfoy…não direi o porque não é do vosso interesse…e nem uma palavra sobre isto a alguém…senão já sabem o que vos acontece… – Eu ao acabar de falar eles, tremem. Sorri maldosamente.- Quero que você Mulciber invada o ministério da magia e busque esse registo…e você Malfoy dará o numero de processo da sua família para Mulciber buscar…

– Mas porque Mulciber meu senhor …não poderia eu ir buscar…?

– Poderia mas pelos meios legais demoraria muito tempo…mas tendo o Mulciber , o pai dele a trabalhar nesse departamento da execução das leis magicas, fica mais fácil de ele buscar o processo do registo…

– Assim farei Milord…- diz Mulciber nada satisfeito com o que ter de invadir o ministério e imiscuir-se no trabalho do pai. Vou até ele.

– Espero que não me desiluda Mulciber…porque senão….nem queira saber que te acontece…- digo olhando directamente nos seus olhos com uma expressão fria e gélida. Ele engole em seco só assentindo com a cabeça. – Óptimo, podem se retirar….

Eles retiram-se me deixando sozinho na sala precisa, imagino uma poltrona e ela aparece, me sento nela, perdido nos meus pensamentos.

Estou bem perto de te descobrir, minha pequena Astoria.

POV Astoria

Estava na sala comum, Tom havia saído e o estranho é ele não me querer perto dele, sempre queria que fosse com ele a qualquer lugar mas agora, não queria. Ele estava agindo estranho, diferente. Não tentava mais me extorquir algo sobre meu passado, mas apanhava-o muitas vezes olhando na direcção do meu braço onde estava a marca negra.

Eu estava intrigada com a história da Murta, com a descendência do Tom, enfim eu estava obcecada em descobrir seu passado. Parecia que havíamos trocado de posições. Eu agora queria saber dele e ele me distraia disso.

Suspiro com força, me sento na beirada da janela, fico olhando os campos de Hogwarts lá fora, estava lindo coberto de neve. Sinto meus olhos pesarem, creio que adormeci, sinto alguém cutucando meu braço, Seguro rápido esse braço, ouço um gritinho feminino. Abro os olhos, era Lucinda.

– Me desculpa Lucinda…

– Sem problemas Astoria, nossa que reflexos…

Fico meio sem jeito, sorriu.

– É , mas você parece que esta com expressão preocupada…?

– É com você…e não sou eu ..todas nós estamos… que esta acontecendo com você Astoria? - diz ela se referindo a Dorea, Loreine, Melinda,Druella, que entram em seguida.

– Porque ?

– Antes de irmos embora , você andava de mau humor …depois animava…era normal,depois começou a namorar com Tom Riddle…estava bem, contente…agora você esta diferente, ausente, e por vezes juramos que você anda aflita com algo…- Olho para ela, só faltava abrir a boca de espanto, era assim tão transparente?

Mordo meu lábio com muita força, controlando a vontade súbita de chorar, nossa eu estava sensível ultimamente!

Num impulso, abraço Lucinda, que me aperta contra ela, afagando minhas costas. Choro durante muito tempo, naquele momento não conseguia ficar envergonhada com o facto de chorar perto de alguém, só queria que aquele sensação agoniante fosse de uma vez. Num segundo sinto ser apertada por mais quatro pares de braços. Elas tinham estado a ouvir. Eram mesmo muito boas amigas. E me compreendiam e sabiam como me sentia. Não eram como as Slytherion normalmente eram, eram mesmo amigas leais que eu podia contar. Mas não podia falar com elas, só eu podia resolver no que me meti. Com um pouco de dificuldade me ergo , seria. Olho cada uma devagar, acabo esboçando um meio sorriso.

– Agora estou bem melhor, eu não …

– Não diga que não pode falar…nos realmente estamos preocupadas com você Asty…toca a falar…- diz Druella que me surpreende bastante, eu suspiro.

– É algo com …ele…

– Nisso reparamos…- Diz Lucinda, com um sorriso compreensivo.

– Mas é complicado…

– O que envolve Tom Riddle sempre foi e sempre será complicado…- Diz Loreine com ar arrogante, já estava habituada com esse ar, era como lidar com meu irmão. Sério o que daria para ter Draco aqui me atazanando , pelo o menos me distraia sempre dos meus problemas. Mas fico com a pulga atrás da orelha com essa afirmação.

– Porque dizem isso…?

– Você entrou esse ano para Hogwarts , mas nos entramos desde o primeiro ano com o Tom, ele era um garoto quieto e calado no primeiro ano, zoado e atormentado por ser mestiço…não ser puro sangue , e raro que um mestiço entre em Slytherin, entra de em quando mas raras as vezes….e bem…- diz Melinda, olhando para Dorea, que continua…

– Mas ele impressionou muita gente, falando serpentês na sala comum… todos ficaram impressionados…como um mestiço teria a capacidade para falar com cobras…desde então ele foi reunindo a sua volta pessoas inteligentes, outros que queria partilhar de sua fama…mas foram criando uma aura meio obscura no castelo…nos dizemos isto porque…- Diz Dorea olhando agora para Lucinda, que continua também.

– Quem se atrevesse a enfrentar o Riddle, acabava sempre por acontecer alguma coisa a essa pessoa…mesmo que não lhes fossem atribuídas as culpas, mas sempre ficamos com essa sensação…a maioria de Slytherin teme e admira Tom Riddle…! E na altura da abertura da câmara secreta, foi uma época terrível esse ano, Riddle e os amigos andam quietos, porque haviam muitos que picavam Riddle pelos os motivos habituais mas não lhes acontecia nada…só havia as petrificações e claro a morte da sangue ruim da corvinal no banheiro…- Diz Lucinda, eu ouvia atentamente, a maioria do que já desconfiava se confirmou, ele falava serpentês, isso era associado a Salazar Slytherin e seus descendentes, minha angustia aumentou de tamanho, aquela das petrificações e da morte da Murta, o que elas disseram, aumentou ainda mais minha angustia e meu mau pressentimento.

Só o mero pensamento de que podia estar…estar me relacionando com , com meu mestre. Me dava volta no estômago, sabia que não ficaria viva se ele se lembrasse de mim, porque se eu estou no passado em que ele é adolescente, ele lembraria de mim, porque eu estou …Lembro das palavras do Truth Mirror, " será reescrito como deveria."…eu estava reescrevendo o passado, não podia ser. Ele não poderia ser Lord Voldemort, não podia. Isso não podia acontecer comigo.

Tenho o impulso de me levantar do parapeito da janela, me dirijo ao banheiro vertendo todo o meu pequeno- almoço, almoço e lanche na sanita. Raios primeiro choro que nem uma desalmada, agora vomito e me da vontade de chorar outra, vez, elas surgem atrás de mim, estranhando cada vez mais minhas reacções.

– Você, com pena da sangue ruim?- Dizem elas com cara de nojo.

– Não, só fiquei mal disposta de repente…- Digo esclarecendo, se bem que no fundo me deu mesmo pena da garota, morrer assim, mas enfim, cada qual tem sua função no Mundo.

– Você deveria se alimentar melhor, você anda comendo pouco e ainda vomita será que você tem algum problema de estômago?- Diz Dorea preocupada comigo.

– Não se calhar só devo me alimentar melhor mesmo…- Digo pegando numa toalha limpando a boca.

Nos dirigimos de novo para o nosso quarto, me sento na minha cama, elas sentam em fila na cama de Dorea.

– Mas como te íamos dizer, as culpas do incidente da Câmara Secreta foram assacadas para aquele meio gigante…o Hagrid, todo o Mundo acredito, se bem que nos ficamos meio pé atrás com isso. Como aquele abissal idiota que criava filhotes de monstros poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin…? E Tom foi galardoado com um premio de serviços especiais á escola por ter entregue o suposto herdeiro de Slytherin…tendo ainda mais fama, agora ele era totalmente admirado pelos professores, temido e admirado pelos os mesmo assim, ele não parecia feliz com nada, sempre frio, gélido e distante das pessoas. Mas quando você chegou em Hogwarts, nós vimos reacções diferentes em Tom, ele bufou de raiva, riu, sorriu…isso é algo inédito…nós em mais de seis anos nunca o vimos…assim…Você parece ser a pessoa que ele ama, Astoria, ele pode ser meio arrogante, frio por vezes , mas ele te ama…- Diz Dorea. Eu olho para elas, minhas duvidas estavam patentes, elas repararam, sorriram para mordo meu lábio, pensando ferozmente.

– Vamos na enfermaria agora…?

– Mas para que ?

– Você vomitou, agora que o estômago estabilizou, você deverá ir na enfermaria pegar uma poção anti- vomito…- Diz Lucinda.

– Mas…

– Nem mas nem meio mas, srta, Astoria, já na minha frente…- Diz Druella super autoritária, suspiro decido obedecer.Não estava com grandes ânimos neste momento.

Saímos do dormitório, saindo da sala comum, nos dirigimos para a enfermaria, vemos passar um grupinho, que eu reconheço como sendo os "amigos" que Tom andava, chegando na enfermaria, entro. vem logo na minha direcçã meu rosto.

– Você não esta bem…

– Eu só vomitei, não me alimentando direito…

– Ai estas jovens, você esta delgadinha minha filha…não precisa emagrecer…tem que comer melhor, venham entrem…- diz para as minhas amigas que vinham comigo.

Bufo de irritação, me sento numa das camas, passado de uns segundos aparece a enfermeira vindo com um pequeno frasco, deposita na minha mão, eu tomo. Que sabor doce, mas…! Só tenho tempo de me levantar e ir vomitar de novo. Meu corpo rejeitou a poção,isso não era normal. A Dra. Howell me olha com cara estranha, olhando também para meu ventre e depois olhando no meu rosto seria, diz para minhas amigas saírem, elas reclamam mas acabam saindo depois da enfermeira ameaçar que elas iam falar com director. Ela se dirige para o pé de mim, muito seria.

– Precisamos conversar, srta Astoria…

– Sobre que?

– Saberemos já srta…precisamos de fazer uns exames...- Diz me forçando a deitar na cama.

Fico intrigada sobre o que quereria falar, me obedeço fazendo os exames. Mal sabia que minha vida estaria prestes a mudar naquele momento….

Enquanto isso em Avalon…

– Meu senhor Merlin…- Dumbledore surge no lugar, dentro do castelo, sentado numa secretária antiga estava Merlin, que sorri.

– Esta arranjado meu amigo ?

– Sim…- Dumbledore retira de uma bolsinha, o vira tempo prata com pó vermelho em perfeitas condições.- Que ela irá escolher meu senhor ?

– Nem eu sei….meu amigo…- Diz Merlin pela primeira vez serio, com ar preocupado.

– Tenhamos fé…muito ainda há por rolar entre eles…e não só uma escolha será feita…á mais agora…não é só um destino que há para salvar…há mais…

Dizendo isso, olha Hydra que estava lutando de espada com o irmão Damien. Pareciam divertidos. Dumbledore olha Merlin com uma expressão surpresa, que pela primeira vez esboça um ar cansado…

Claramente tendo receio de algo….

POV Voldemort

Eu pressentia que meu passado estava cada mais revirado, todas as horas do dia estava sendo difícil me concentrar no que tinha que fazer, do nada, memorias surgiam na minha mente. E memorias para nada inocentes e ela me amava… Lembro-me claramente da memória em que ela dizia isso.

Hm hm, ela não era do género que se deixava intimidar mesmo, com ameaças de morte ou algo do género. O mais fácil para acabar ela, era fazê-la sofrer…

Pensando bem, era melhor via que matá-la…

Você está bem perto de ficar na minha mira, Astoria…o tempo vai se encarregar disso…eu me conheço e você vai se arrepender amargamente….de algum dia ter mexido…comigo….


	18. Lose the Faith

POV Astoria

Tinha saído agora da enfermaria, minha alma não estava no meu corpo, isto não podia ser verdade. Como fui ser tão pouco prudente, irresponsável..? Não podia ter acontecido, isto não podia.

Entro num corredor sem saída, um canto escuro, me encosto na parede, escorregando para o chão,ponho as mãos de cada canto da cabeça,ponho minha cabeça entre as pernas, começo a chorar. Dizem que chorar lava a alma, mas a minha alma estava perdida neste momento, isto não podia acontecer comigo, como foi acontecer? Como fui esquecer de algo tão importante como protecção e agora com isto. Eu estava grávida, não podia, não pode ser.

Agora meus cabelos com força, como tentando me convencer que estava na realidade não estava sonhando. Recordo a conversa com a enfermeira Howell:

" Me deitei na cama estranhando a preocupação dela, passando a varinha aos poucos pelo meu corpo, se concentrou no ventre, se sentou na cadeira em seguida, me olhando primeiro com uma cara reprovadora, depois com uma cara aflita e por fim de compreensão e certa pena de mim? Passou a mão no meu cabelo, não aguento pergunto:

– É alguma coisa grave ?...Porque esta com essa cara sra. Howell ?

– Bem minha querida…como dizer isto, você esta grávida minha querida…- diz de uma assentada, como se fosse difícil dizer isto.

Primeiro fico olhando para ela uns bons minutos, depois começo a rir que nem maluca, agarrando meu cabelo, ela passa a mão nas minhas costas, depois olho assustada para ela, que me abraça.

– Não é possível…

– É bem possível, minha querida, de cerca de duas semanas…

– Não …

– Sim…você esta mesmo grávida, srta. Delacour…

Não me lembro de grande coisa depois, porque desmaiei. Acordei passado de um hora acho eu .

Ela me olhava ainda, com um produto num pano, que me acordou provavelmente. Começo a chorar, ela me olhava com certa pena, bem se para mim era difícil. Naquela época puritana, em que mulher só tem filhos no casamento, bem eu era uma perdida. E esta mesmo perdida. Não sabia nem a verdade sobre o pai dos meu…do meu…nem enfrentar esta realidade eu conseguia.

– Bem minha querida, vou te receitar que você tem que tomar…para você não ficar fraca com os enjoos e isso é poção do ferro, para você não ter anemia…Não fica assim minha querida...vai tudo correr bem…

Eu só me limito a acenar com a cabeça, não tinha forças para responder. Nunca na minha vida me vi numa situação tão desesperante como essa. Eu estava num tempo que não era meu, tinha um namorado que não conhecia praticamente e desconfiava do pior sobre ele, e agora isto. Grávida! Olho na direcção do meu ventre, eu não podia ter uma vida a crescer dentro de mim, eu mal sabia como resolver a minha própria vida. Mas eu tinha…que fazer ? Ela nem me deixa pensar muito mais me dando comida, dizendo que me tinha de alimentar direito. Como contra vontade não estava com muita fome.

Me despeço da enfermeira, levo dentro uma bolsinha o que ela me deu para tomar. "

E cá estou eu, aqui sentada no chão, pensando sobre o que fazer da minha vida agora. Estava …como identificar o que sinto…Desesperada? É mesmo isso o que esta mais próximo do meu estado de espírito neste momento.

Me levanto do chão, sai do beco , vou andando pelos corredores sem rumo, so andando, até que alguém me segura pela a cintura. Olho para trás. Era Tom, que ao ver minha cara, arqueja uma sobrancelha.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa ? Foi na enfermaria ?- Diz ele olhando em seguida para minha bolsa. Fecho o saco com força, abro um sorriso .

– Tive um indisposição, foi algo que eu comi…

– Hm .. esta bom..quer vir no meu quarto..- diz me virando para si, me abraçando.

– Eu…

– Hm…esta pensando me recusar senhorita..?- diz ele me falando com uma voz baixinha e doce. Suspiro muito forte, controlando a todo o custo a minha vontade de chorar.

– Estou me sentindo meio cansada…melhor descansar hoje…- digo lhe dando um beijo na testa, ele me olha com cara meio séria, não parecia ter gostado.

– Hm então descansa comigo no meu quarto…minha querida Asty…

– Mas…

– Sim…vamos indo…- Me limito a suspirar, com ele me puxando com ele. Não estava mesmo com ânimos para nada, nem para discutir a única coisa que eu fazia era manter uma forte barreira na minha mente. Ele não podia descobrir sem ser eu a falar. Me sentia cobarde por não lhe falar. Também não sou nenhuma Gryffindor para ter coragem. Me sentia em baixo mesmo. Ao parar em frente da sua sala comum, nem dou tempo dele entrar, entro na frente dele, indo na direcção do banheiro, vomitando outra vez. Ele olha na minha direcção, arquejando a sobrancelha, me oferece a toalha, me limpo. Ele me olha, saiu indo buscar a poção que enfermeira me passou para enjoos em grávidas, tomo rapidamente ele não tem tempo de ver o que tomei. Ele tira do seu manto, chocolate que como. Me soube bem.

– Você está doente? Que a enfermeira Howell te deu ?

– Não só indisposição…Poções anti vomito e assim…

– Hm esta bem…venha descansar…- Ele acredita, me puxando para si,com sua varinha transfigura meu uniforme num pijama. Troca de roupa eu fico olhando-o com meu olhar distante, pensando em como resolver o meu problema, ate era meio mal falar assim,mas não tinha expressão melhor, em que me meti. Ele se deita ao meu lado, pego na minha varinha.

– _Expecto patronum_…- surge uma cobra , era um naja, fico surpreendida com o facto meu patronum sempre tinha sido uma Fénix, e mando um patronum para as meninas para elas não se preocuparem.

Tom ri, olho para ele.

– Que foi ?

– Curioso seu patronum…sempre foi uma cobra…?

– Hm não…era uma Fénix…

– Curioso…- Ele pega sua varinha, conjura um patrono, curiosamente sai…uma Fénix….Olho no seu rosto, ele olha na minha direcção e sorri- o meu sempre foi uma cobra…mudou a pouco tempo…

–Você tem fortes sentimentos… em relação a mim…?- digo tendo um aperto na garganta, ao me lembrar da minha situação agora, e mesmo com tudo o que desconfio dele, meu coração idiota queria saber.

– Tenho…o suficiente para nunca deixar você ir minha pequena… você vai ficar comigo sempre... independentemente de tudo…- dizendo isso me beija, não resisto a corresponder. Minha vida estava um caos mas quando ele me beijava, esse caos nem que fosse por breves períodos de tempo, desaparecia…

POV Tom Riddle

Ela se deita comigo, tinha mandado aqueles imbecis tratarem do assunto. Mulciber devia estar já a caminho de casa, usando como desculpa o aniversário da mãe que estava doente. Era perfeito. Malfoy estava com um espelho comunicador (parecido ao Truth Mirror, mas que da para pessoas comunicarem em tempo real.) Descobriria ainda hoje a verdade sobre minha pequena. Ela estava estranha, rara. Quando a tinha deixado na sala comum estava mais ou menos, mas ela estava distante agora. Ela quis me evitar. Ninguém me evita. Ela tem de aprender que quem manda nesta relação sou eu. Mas ela era por demais independente, gostava disso, mas não gostava quando isso interrompia meus planos, se eu queria que ela dormisse comigo ela dormia. Não é como se me pudesse recusar. Acaricio seus cabelos, tínhamos feito amor novamente. Mas ela parecia meio reticente, mas consegui manobra-la. Algo não estava bem. E descobrir o que eu queria, eu descobriria. Tento analisar sua mente. Mas contrariamente a outras vezes ela dessa vez, tinha uma barreira muito forte. Algo a minha pequena queria esconder a toda a força. Hmm , o que seria ? Decido não insistir, ela podia acordar. Decido dormir, até saber novidade pelo Abraxas.

Era de madrugada já muito avançada, ouço um barulho no banheiro, vou ate la, no espelho surgia a imagem de Abraxas, meio aflito.

– Meu senhor…

– Diz Abraxas…

– Bem ele teve tempo de me comunicar que na família Malfoy não existe nenhuma Astoria Malfoy…mas…

Abro um sorriso macabro, te peguei Astoria. O que eu desconfiava ,se confirmou. Mas arquejo a sobrancelha, com esse "mas.."

– Que aconteceu ?

– Ele adquiriu a informação, mas foi apanhado, foi levado ao gabinete de aurores, não lhe arrancaram nada, mas ele está assustado…

– Aff imbecil…não sabe o que é feitiço desilusorio não …grande idiota…- digo meio irritado, Abraxas engole em seco, muito serio e se apressa a acrescentar.

– Deve só cumprir, uma pena comunitária mais nada estará de volta a Hogwarts amanhã…

Nesse momento, ouço um estrondo e a porta a abrir, muito seria me olhando, era Astoria. Meu sorriso aumenta de tamanho, estava na hora da verdade.

**POV Astoria**

Acordo durante a noite, Tom não estava, estranho! Ele saiu nem me disse, ele estava no banheiro, eu ouvia ele murmurar baixinho. Visto sua camisa que estava no chão e vou devagarinho sem fazer barulho não queria assustá-lo, olho para ele, estava falando no espelho, se comunicando com alguém. Era Abraxas.

– Que aconteceu ?

– Ele adquiriu a informação, mas foi apanhado, foi levado ao gabinete de aurores, não lhe arrancaram nada, mas ele esta assustado…

– Aff imbecil… não sabe o que é feitiço desilusorio não …grande idiota…

– Deve só cumprir, uma pena comunitária mais nada estará de volta a Hogwarts amanhã…

Estava extremamente interessada, como assim, meu senhor? Que informação seria essa? Mas distraída tentando ouvir mais, embato na porta, abrindo-a de estrondo. Tom se vira para mim, serio e Abraxas no espelho desaparece num instante.

– O que você ouviu Astoria…?

– Nada de mais…meu senhor…- digo num tom igualmente serio.

Tom sorri era um sorriso macabro, nada parecido com os sorrisos que ele dava.

– Você realmente parece muito hábito de chamar alguém, por meu senhor não é Astoria ?

– Talvez…mas como sabe isso? Que você viu? – Minha cara era uma máscara impenetrável, mas por dentro estava aflita.

Ele aproxima-se de mim, eu recuo para trás. Ele num passo rápido me alcança. Me puxando para seus braços, suas mãos percorrem minhas pernas, subindo rapidamente a camisa, estava nua perante ele, ele de calças pretas, sem camisa me encarando.

– Nunca escute atrás das portas, minha querida pequena… não quer se machucar pois não…

– Você se espantaria com o que eu já aguentei nesta vida...me machucar seria o de menos…há ferimentos piores…

– Que seriam…?

– Os do coração…

Ele me olha serio, depois diz:

– Falta de Amor…que pode ser pior que morte, mas que também nos pode salvar, Dumbledore é um apologista dessa ideia…não me diga que você também?

– A única que concordo com ele suponho…

– Tola…pensei que fosse mais inteligente minha pequena…

– É posso ate ser tola como você diz…mas não burra…

– Longe de mim achar isso…desde o baile de Halloween que minha cautela com você é enorme…sua inteligência eu não subestimo…

– Não tenta me enrolar Tom com belas palavras, não pense que eu ache que você é um santo… porque Abraxas te trata por meu senhor ? porque parece que eles são seus servos?

– Porque você tem isso…- ele ergue meu braço, me mostrando minha marca negra.- Que você não quer me contar Astoria ? Não é só você que tem segredos, minha pequena…

– O meu não é grave, só me atinge a mim…mas parece que o seu segredo atinge outro…tal como aquele que por uma informação acabou preso por aurores ?

– Preocupada com os outros minha querida ? Foi um idiota deixando se apanhar …

– Por um informação para você…me parece um modo um tanto estranho de você tratar seus amigos…Tom…- Um nó se forma na minha garganta. Ele levanta meus braços pondo acima da minha cabeça, apertando com força.

Ele puxa da varinha num segundo, pronuncia: _rigentem manus _(congela mãos). Prende meu tronco e pernas com seu corpo,com uma mão segura minha mãos no alto, com a outra, com a varinha lança-me um feitiço, _legilimens_ .

Mas falha porque eu fecho os olhos, ele fica furioso, me lança um olhar frio e gelido, e um _crucio. _Cerro meus dentes, ele me estava torturando, parecia mil facas perfuravam minha pele, nunca tinha sentido nada como aquilo_ ._Lagrimas escorrem meu rosto. Eu era uma tola mesmo. Mas naquele momento nem era eu que me importava, penso meu filho...ele ou ela não mereciam pagar por meus erros. O feitiço me mantinha presa, ele tinha desviado a maldição. Parecia posseso agora, eu não abria os olhos. Estava muito fraca porque praticamente não tinha comido nada, e amaldiçoou minha estupidez por ter deixando minha varinha no chão. Nunca se distrair, nunca confiar demasiado numa pessoa que voce nao conheça a cem por cento, umas das lições que eu aprendi, indo pelo vento, era mesmo ridicula e tola me sentia tão ...mal, infeliz, como era possivel, isto estar acontecendo comigo?

Tento erguer minha barreira em volta da mente, mas após muita insistencia dele, não consigo mantê-la, escorrego pela parede enquanto ele sem dó nem piedade entra na minha mente, vendo aquilo que pretendia.

" Era uma sala escura, sendo iluminada pela lareira, dentro encontrava-se muitas crianças de cerca de uns dez anos, estavam temerosos, com medo. Vejo Astoria ela entrou, sorridente, muito diferente dos outros.

– Srta. Astoria...sempre apareceu...- dizia o homem de cara de cobra, olhando-a seriamente , esboçando um sorriso em seguida.

– Sim, milord...

– Venha aproxime-se...- ela caminha até ao homem, ele segura seu braço, estica sua varinha para o antebraço dela, perto do pulso, pronuncia um feitiço: _Morsmordre _. No seu braço surge a marca negra .

– Será uma excelente comensal da morte...Astoria Malfoy...

– Espero não desapontá-lo meu senhor Voldemort...

A cena fica preta."

Ele se abaixa na minha altura, parecia exultante, avido de saber mais, feliz, enquanto eu estava esgotada e quase desmaiando. Ele me segura agora gentilmente , me levantando do chão, me encosta a si, sem muita força encosto minha cabeça no seu ombro, fechando os olhos.

– De que tempo é você Astoria...?

Ele havia descoberto meu segredo. Suspiro cansada, começando a falar.Não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo. Estava me sentindo longe dali, meio ausente, meu espirito parecia ter saido do meu corpo.

– Sou do ano 2011, recuei mais de setenta anos no tempo...e vim parar nessa época...porque motivo e porque aqui nao sei...somente estou aqui...- digo numa voz vaga e vazia.

Ele parece analisar bem o que digo, sorri de uma forma macabra, acariciando meu cabelo.

– Quem é aquele Voldemort...?

– Meu mestre...- Me tento soltar dele, mas ele me puxa de novo para si, me lançando um claro aviso de advertência para eu não o afastar. Fico quieta, me sentindo vazia, cansada, esgotada, so queria dormir e nao esperava que eu continuasse a falar, mas tem um pingo de noção, me leva para me sentar na cama.- Ele é Lord Voldemort, o senhor do mundo magico e do mundo dos...trouxas...- faço uma relativa cara de nojo, podia não querer matá-los mas não lhes tinha adoração.- O que você viu foi minha iniciação...eu entrei em Hogwarts aos 6 anos, milord não permitia que sangues puros se mesclassem com trouxas...e isso...- digo desviando o olhar dele, olhando a marca negra.- é a marca negra...a marca dele, um numero restrito de pessoas o possui...os comensais originais, mas poucos no meu tempo a possuem, só os seguidores que se revelam capazes a possuem...eu fui escolhida aos 10 anos para ser aprendiz do Lord Voldemort...ele se impressionou com minhas notas em Hogwarts...e minha pericia e habilidade, tenho poderes não muito comuns... suponho que foi isso...mais alguma coisa que queira saber ?- Digo cerrando os dentes, segurando com todas as forças que me restam as lagrimas, nao iria chorar perto dele, nao me permitia isso. –Me solta...

Ele agora tinha brilho exultante e maravilhoso no olhar, me encarava como se eu fosse um milagre. Agora ele acariciava meu rosto, muito estranho isso, se deita sobre mim, se apoiando nos seus antebraços.

– Você não sabe quem eu sou... pois não Astoria ?

– Já me interessou, neste momento só penso que...aquilo que desconfio é verdade e não podia ter tido pior destino mesmo...

Ele sorri com minha resposta, enrolando meu cabelo nos seus no meu ouvido.

– Diz...em voz alta minha pequena ...

Olho nos seus olhos, minha expressão continua vazia, mas uma agonia cresce no meu coração.

Ele se abaixa ficando por cima de mim, por completo. Toca na minha marca com a varinha, que fica preta e se mexendo, fico congelada, meus olhos abrem muito. Então era mesmo verdade, uma lagrima cai do canto do olho.

– Você é herdeiro de Slytherin...você é Lord Voldemort...

Ele adquire um brilho de triunfo no olhar , me puxa para seus labios, me beijando com agressividade. Falando depois no meu ouvido.

– Verdade, minha pequena...eu sou Lord Voldemort...

Nesse momento, meu mundo cai literalmente, só me lembro dele com aquele olhar, e a pensar que a pessoa que me fui apaixonar era meu mestre, e ele não amava ninguém, tinha sido tola e idiota, este tempo tinha sido uma ilusão. E uma enorme angustia surge mais forte no meu coração, estava grávida dele, meu mundo morre ali, mais lagrimas correm meu rosto e caiu na inconsciência.

Olho em volta, não estava agora em Hogwarts, estava agora em Avalon...devia estar dentro de um sonho. Merlin vem na minha direcção com um ar compreensivo, me abrindo os braços. Aos quais eu corro para abraçar, ele não fala nada por como se a minha vida fosse nisso, choro por mim, por meu infeliz futuro, e principalmente por meu filho. Que seria de mim agora e de meu filho ?

– Minha Astoria...voce precisa reagir...- Diz Merlin, acariciando meu cabelo. Me afasto dele ligeiramente olho seu rosto.

– Como ?- digo com uma voz apagada, com meu rosto doendo, devia estar inchado de tanto chorar.

– Você é uma menina muito forte...você vai achar forças dentro de você...- Diz ele, me sorrindo de leve.

– Não sinto nada neste momento...ja não ha vida ...ja não ha nada...

– Não percas a fé...a alguem que necessita de você..- diz Merlin, colocando sua mão no meu ventre. Fico compreendendo agora. O que significava ter uma vida dentro de si? Eu não morreria, não antes de meu filho ficar bem. Por eles eu viveria, mesmo que o pai deles tentasse me matar. Nao iria conseguir.

Aperto a mao de Merlin, que me aperta igualmente.

– Nao me abandonará...?

– Nunca...

Abro um leve sorriso, olhando no seu rosto.

– Obrigada, meu senhor Merlin...eu quero voltar...nao quero ficar no passado...

– Ele lembra de voce Astoria...tem mesmo certeza disso...?

– Tenho plena certeza...tenho de enfrentar as consequencias do que fiz..mas não ficarei no passado...é doloroso demais...

– Te apoiarei minha querida...tenha fé...

– Só isso que me resta...mas em relaçao a ele...nao me sobra nada...ja vou acordar...

– Sim...tudo vai correr bem Astoria, acredita em mim...procure Albus Dumbledore, ele ja o tem o vira tempo arranjado...

Não respondo me limito a acenar, meio sem expressão, estava apagada. Minha vida estava agora pronunciadamente um caos. E estava na altura de enfrentar de frente ...


	19. Despedidas e reencontros

POV Astoria

O sol entra pela a janela, até o tempo não colabora comigo. Abro os olhos, estava ainda no quarto dele, estava nua, mas tapada pelas cobertas. Olho para o tecto, minha mente não pensava nada. Somente olhava para o tecto, até que uma voz soa ao meu lado. Olho para o lado, numa poltrona imponente e bonito, Tom, ou melhor Voldemort.

– Bom dia…minha pequena…- diz com um sorriso de escárnio, parecia estar rindo da minha cara. Mas pensando bem até que tinha certa razão tinha sido idiota, tola, burra. Eu merecia aquele olhar.

Não respondo, so olho para ele, suspirando em seguida. Ele começa ficando sério. Suspiro mais uma vez.

– Só se for para você…

– Mal humorada…então minha querida porque?

– Nada, meu senhor simplesmente , só estou cansada.- me viro de costas para ele, pego minhas roupas do chão, me começo a vestir. Ele fica em silêncio por uns minutos, mas sentia seu olhar queimando minhas costas.

– Não me vire as costas, Astoria…- sinto como uma força , me vira-se repentinamente. Me viro para ele, estava com a varinha apontada a mim. Suspiro, me virando para ele, continuo me vestindo. Ele se levanta da poltrona, vem até a mim segurando meu rosto com suas mãos. Olho nos seus olhos, sem nenhuma expressão, somente frieza. Ele fica muito sério.- Você está me irritando, Astoria…

– Se estou irritando, me deixe sair da sua presença, meu senhor…para não importuna-lo…- digo com uma voz vazia, ele se passa, me batendo. Sério, ele me bateu. Cuspo sangue, tinha rebentado o lábio.

– Qual foi a ideia? Já não me humilhou o suficiente, quer humilhar mais? Já não provou que eu sou uma idiota, estúpida, tola…precisa de mais alguma coisa? Me deixa em paz… – Agora olho-o furiosa, cerro os dentes. Acabo de me calçar. Ele levanta um leve sorriso de canto, me levantando repentinamente da cama, me prensando contra a si, tento afastá-lo, mas demónios, que o raio do homem tinha força. Me aperta totalmente. Estava de frente para ele, fala no meu ouvido.

´- Oh minha querida, se eu quisesse te humilhar, acredita que não seria assim, nem la perto… seria bem pior…- diz com sua voz ficando pesada, fria. – Não me provoca Astoria…eu não vou te largar…nunca…

– E porque isso ? Você já viu o que queria…porque não me deixa em paz?

– Simples...- Dizendo isso, pega no meu pingente, o que ele me deu, apertando-o na sua mão, olha muito sério para mim. - Aeternum Mea…Para sempre minha…você esqueceu…?

– Não entendo…não quero entender…- digo rodando a cabeça, baixando a cabeça para baixo, não consigo perceber porque essa insistência.

Ele passa a mão pelo o meu rosto, gentilmente, o que eu estranho. Levanta meu rosto para cima. Beija meus lábios com força, se mesclando com o meu sangue. Ficando seus lábios sujos com o mesmo.

– Você é minha …se eu não te tiver, mais ninguém terá…- Diz no meu ouvido de novo, numa voz fria e sem sentimentos.

– Você pode ter quem quiser…porque eu?

Ele segura meu cabelo com relativa força, puxando para perto dele ainda mais.

– Porque mesmo contra minha vontade…você é a única que considero…digna de estar comigo…E o que eu quero para mim, eu consigo…Eu te quis, você é minha e de mais ninguém…- Ele diz numa voz fria, determinante e sem azo a discussões. Seguro a todo o custo, minha mascara que eu sempre usei para me proteger. Suspiro pesadamente, me sentindo de novo cansada. Céus, mulher grávida dorme muito, já entendo mais porque a Astoria dormia muito quando grávida do Scorpius.

Mas ao ter este pensamento, um arrepio de …medo? Medo sim, percorre minha espinha. Ele não sabia, mordo meu lábio inferior com muita força. Ele nota, arquejando o sobrolho.

– Que se passa ?

– Nada…meu senhor…

– Hmm…sei , você não me engana Astoria.- Dizendo isso, me empurra na direcção da cama, Tenta penetrar na minha mente, mas eu prendo uma forte barreira na minha mente, não voltaria a cair nessa. Ele fica muito serio, puxando da varinha de novo.

– Vou perguntar de novo…que você esta me escondendo? Algo do meu futuro, Astoria?

– O que você tinha que ver já viu…

– Então porque não me deixa entrar na sua mente…

– Sabe …privacidade é algo prezo... mesmo você sendo meu mestre e eu sua comensal, há limites…

Ele parece considerar a resposta, me deixa sair , se desviando para eu me levantar. Pego nas minhas coisas, na bolsa, mas ao chegar na porta, ele me diz:

– Tente fugir querida…mas eu te encontro…encontrarei sempre…- diz numa voz que parecia, ser angustiada. Coração tolo o meu que me cria ilusões. Ele parecia que sabia que eu iria embora. Engulo seco, porque eu não queria ir? Devo ser masoquista, com certeza.

Me viro para trás, olhando-o durante um longo tempo, seu rosto, olhos , cabelo, peito descoberto, suas pernas cobertas pelas calças. Queria me recordar dele assim. Sem dizer uma palavra, saiu porta fora. Saiu da sua sala comum, sigo para a sala comum de Slytherin.

Os corredores estavam vazios, todo o mundo devia estar dormindo ainda. Tinha de ir agora, entro na minha sala comum, pego num pergaminho, escrevo para as meninas falando que teria que ir. Mas que qualquer dia nos encontraríamos. Lágrimas caiem do meu rosto. Nossa, mesmo com tudo isto, penso nele, era definitivamente uma tola. Visto a roupa que tinha no dia que cheguei nesse tempo. Olho em volta, com semblante triste.

– Tão cedo, acordada…- diz uma voz masculina.

– Não te interessa…Selwyn…

– Tão furiosa, gostou do meu presente de Natal?

–. Amaldiçoado dia que você me mando aquilo….- digo me virando para ele, mesmo ele não tendo culpa, esta com raiva, revolta tudo junto. Minhas hormonas estavam fora de controle mesmo.

Em três passos, chega perto de mim, me segurando.

– Me solta…já imediatamente...Selwyn….- digo tentando me soltar dele. Mas ele me prende na parede, me forçando a beija-lo, só sinto nojo. Devagar pego minha varinha sem ele perceber, estuporo-o, e ele vai voar para o outro lado da parede. Ele desmaia.

– Imbecil…

– Realmente ele é um…- ouço uma voz , reconheço como sendo a voz de Abraxas, olho para trás, ele estava com um ar sério, mas depois abre um leve sorriso para mim. Não me deixando falar.

– Não sei quem você é…se é uma Malfoy ou não…mas acaba de fazer o que tem de fazer ,que eu trato desse dai…- diz se referindo a Selwyn, abre um leve sorriso. Dizendo isso vira de costas, indo ter com o outro. Fico cerca de uns segundos parada olhando ele ir, mais lágrimas vêem aos meus olhos, quem me dera que ele estivesse no futuro, gostava mesmo do meu avô.

Me viro acabando de fazer as cartas. Subo no meu dormitório, vejo todas dormindo. Melinda, Dorea, Druella, Lucinda,Loreine… sorriu e choro ao vê-las. Minhas amigas, as únicas que na minha curta vida pude chamar de amigas. Deixo a carta sobre minha cama. Para somente elas abrirem. Arrumo tudo o que tinha vindo comigo do meu tempo. O que era deste tempo, deixo cá, excepto as coisas que elas me deram e o colar do Tom.

Ao pensar nele, olho para a última carta na minha mão. Mordo meu lábio inferior, pensando se entregaria ou não. Desço para a sala comum de novo. Abraxas já tinha arrumado tudo, estava sentado perto da lareira, me olha com expressão séria, olhando minha bolsa.

– Vai a algum lado…?

– Sim…posso te pedir um favor?

– Diga…

– Entrega isso ao…Tom..- digo olhando seu rosto, ele olha minha expressão e em seguida para a carta. Somente acena com a cabeça. Sorriu de leve.

Me dirigo para a saída da sala comum,me viro para a ele.

– Tome cuidado com você, Abraxas…

– Você também, loirinha…- diz com um leve expressão triste, me chamando de loirinha. Aquele apelido ridículo que me tinha dado, me limito a sorrir.

Saiu da sala comum, me dirigindo para a sala de aula de transfiguração mas parecia que a cada passo que dava, mais errado me parecia voltar para o meu tempo. Mas caminho para a frente. Em direcção a Dumbledore….

POV Tom Riddle

Visto meu uniforme, pensando em tudo o que havia descoberto. Devia estar feliz, havia descoberto que meus planos dariam certo. Expurgaria os sangues ruins, alcançaria a imortalidade, seria o senhor supremo do mundo mágico e dos trouxas. Mas porque não estava feliz.?

Porque sua expressão vazia, magoada e infeliz vinha na minha mente? Porque estava com aquele aperto…no peito? Porque queria que ela não fizesse aquela expressão..? porque me irritei ? Porque me senti mal quando a torturei? Porque? Me lembro da primeira vez que a beijei, a primeira vez que a fiz minha. O seu sorriso era tão lindo. Que raios esta acontecendo comigo?

Tudo o que estava em cima da secretária vai para o chão. Que raios era isso que estava sentindo? Eu somente a apreciava, não gostava dela. Não podia…amá-la podia ?

Ouço uma batida na porta, vou até ela abrindo, era só o Abraxas, que olha o quarto com uma expressão assombrada. Mas fica com expressão seria.

– Astoria pediu para te entregar isto…- diz me estendendo uma carta.- Sei que não deveria me intrometer meu senhor…mas acho que ela vai embora... vai deixá-la ir ?

Ouço o que ele me diz, nem dou tempo de ele, responder, saiu rapidamente de meu quarto. Não sabia que raios ainda estava sentindo, mas algo tinha plena certeza não a queria deixar ir não podia.

POV Astoria

Estava já dentro da sala de aula de Transfiguração. Dumbledore me esperava com uma expressão triste, mas compreensiva. Nem diz nada, só me estende o vira tempo prata. Eu seguro, e ele diz umas palavras.

– Ele permite que você visualize o local que quer aterrar no tempo, só mentalizar onde quer ir…e claro, o ano…dai você aterrará no tempo que é o seu…só que uns meses terão avançado…que corresponde aos meses que você esteve aqui…

– Eu…

– Sim…?

– Eu nem sei o que sinto neste momento… só me sinto estranha…como se…

– Como se…

– Fosse errado eu ir…

– Todos nós tomamos decisões , srta. Astoria…, mas há algo que vela por nós…para que corra como deve…

– Eu me enganei tanto, fui burra e tola e acabei agora perdida com outra vida para tomar conta …- digo de uma assentada, estrangulando o choro. Dumbledore num gesto que não esperava, me abraça, seguro o homem.

– Você não se enganou minha querida…tudo são vivências…tudo o que viveu é real…quanto a essa vida que cresce dentro de você, talvez seja o destino a te dizer algo…- diz de forma enigmática, eu não entendo nada.- mas você quem decide, Astoria você fica ou você vai ?

Fico olhando por uns minutos para ele, depois olho para o meu ventre, Tom não sabia do filho. Não lhe tinha contado, mas não sei que ele me faria. Não consigo confiar nele, ele nunca me amo, nunca. Eu fui tola, burra. Levo a mão ao meu ventre, só meu filho era minha razão de viver. Tinha vivido uma mentira! Mas porque Dumbledore dizia aquilo, que raios ?

Pego nas minhas coisas, pego no vira tempo, penso na minha casa, no meu quarto , rodo uma vez. Mas antes de desaparecer no tempo, ouço uma porta a abrir, um olhar que eu conhecia muito bem, com lágrimas nos olhos, que dizia:

– Não vá…

Mas caio na inconsciência, rodando no tempo, até chegar no meu destino…

POV Tom Riddle

Tinha ido no gabinete do director, ela não estava lá, ele começa a falar ,sobre que eu falei com Slughorn, sobre ficar em Hogwarts para ser professor, não estava com paciência. Despacho-o o mais rápido possível.

Ela não falaria com ele, teria de ser com alguém suficientemente inteligente. Só podia ser Dumbledore. Me dirijo para a sala de aula de Transfiguração.

Ela não podia ir embora, não podia. Ela me tinha prometido que ficaria. Não podia ir embora. Ela não podia.

Abro a porta de rompante, ela estava rodando o vira tempo já. Era tarde. Lágrimas caiem involuntariamente de meu rosto. Só tenho tempo de dizer antes de ela sumir.

– Não vá…

E ela se foi. Dumbledore me olhava com certa cara de pena. Odiava que tivessem pena de mim. Me viro para ir embora. Mas o velho me diz:

– Não perca a fé, tenho certeza que se voltaram a encontrar…

Isso não tinha dúvidas nenhumas. Saiu da sala sem falar com ele. Me dirijo para a minha sala comum, começo destruindo tudo ao meu redor. Mentirosa, ordinária. Lágrimas caiem pelo meu rosto sem cessar. Que raios era aquela dor? Se não tivesse certeza que estava sozinho ia jurar que me tinham lançado um _cruciatus_.

Até que vejo a carta dela. Pego na carta, abrindo-a com agressividade.

" Não consigo ficar. Me desculpa…Vou voltar para o meu tempo, não devo sobreviver com certeza, mas amei você demais , como para ver que você não sente o mesmo. Não consigo enfrentar você… nem me despedir, sabia que você não me deixaria ir embora.

Se morrer aceito isso…mas viver aqui nesse tempo, seria uma mentira… não consigo viver assim…Não vou te pedir perdão, pois sei que você não me perdoará. So lamento um dia ter sido tão idiota, tola e burra…

Astoria Malfoy ! "

A cada palavra que lia, uma ira cresce no meu coração. Machuco a carta, aos poucos, até ela virar uma bola de papel. Me levanto sugando as lágrimas.

Nos encontraremos novamente, Astoria e você me pagara bem caro…

POV Voldemort

Estava no quarto dela na Mansão Malfoy, estava num canto esperando ela chegar. A ultima memoria tinha-me vindo. Agora, sabia que ela estava a caminho. Nos veremos novamente Astoria.

POV Narradora

( Importante: Esta cena que vai vir á seguir , é o prologo, lembram de eu dizer que era uma cena importante do meio da historia. Vou colocar aqui para não perderem o fio á meada xD )

Era um quarto escuro, grande e detinha um imponência que surpreenderia qualquer um, os moveis com tons prata e preto e igualmente a cama e as portas, só sendo iluminado por uma lareira, nessa sala encontrava-se uma pessoa.

– Isto não podia ter acontecido comigo! - Disse quase num sussurro, uma loira muito jovem e muito bonita, apesar das largas lágrimas que escorriam das suas faces parecendo um ser angelical, se não fosse pela a terrível marca negra que possuía no seu antebraço esquerdo, e esta estava queimando, sabia que ele vinha ai, chora ainda mais.

Uma ave muito bonita, porém de ar cansado de cor de fogo, pousa no ombro da loira, bicando a cabeça da mesma, como querendo transmitir apoio, a loira desvia o olhar da marca para a bela ave.

– Ohh... Ash... Como fui ser tão tola...? Logo por ele...pela a pessoa que eu nunca deveria ter esse sentimento...eu não podia me ter apaixonado por ele...Ash...

A ave como que a entendendo, lhe da uma bicada carinhosa no rosto, para que ela se acalma-se. Do nada, a ave sai do ombro dela, olhando a sua dona, lança uma lágrima que lhe cai no regaço , pega fogo, e ficam cinzas no chão, passado uns momentos surge uma pequena ave do meio das cinzas, fazendo uns leves sonzinhos.

A loira sorri, acariciando a pequena ave, ela percebeu que teria que ter forças para renascer novamente.

Sem reparar que alguém a via das sombras, essa pessoa entra no quarto, a loira olha assombrada para o homem com máscara preta que aparece, via-se que detinha uns belos olhos azuis , que seriam mais belos se não fossem gélidos, apontava uma varinha a ela. Com uma voz fria e contida diz:

– Voltamos a ver-nos Astoria...

A mulher loira olhando fixamente para o homem se levanta do chão, nem faz gesto nenhum para pegar sua varinha que estava do lado da Fénix renascida, com a voz embargada pelo o choro, diz porem firme:

– É verdade Milorde...há muito tempo que não nos víamos...dependendo da perspectiva...

Ele aproxima-se de Astoria, apontando e encostando a varinha no seu coração, agarrava com uma força desnecessaria a varinha, os nós dos dedos estavam brancos, olhando ainda fixamente nos olhos de Astoria, com a mão livre segura nos longos cabelos loiros com força, a aproximando do seu rosto, parecendo contrariado e irritado, esta afoga um grito pelo o puxão não deixando de olhá-lo fixamente.

– Não sei se não te ensinaram...Malfoy...que mentir é muito feio...principalmente a quem não gosta nem um pouco disso...sabia...

Astoria olhando para o rosto e nos olhos dele, engole em seco, mas olha firmemente, em vez do medo que deveria sentir, sente uma profunda tristeza, mas não demostrando isto,diz numa voz segura e fria.

– Aprendi com o melhor Milorde...normalmente não era assim...companhias erradas ,modos errados...

Irado,o senhor das trevas desfere um golpe certeiro no rosto de Astoria, que cai ao chão desamparada.

– Cuidado com as palavras Astoria...não me faça perder a pouca paciencia...que me sobra...sua ordinária...QUE VOCÊ PENSOU...ME ENGANAR A MIM A LORD VOLDEMORT...A MIM NINGUEM ME ENGANA ASTORIA...NEM SEQUER VOCÊ QUEM VOCE SE CRÊ NO DIREITO …VOCÊ VAI DESAPARECER DA MINHA VIDA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS ...-controlando o tom de voz , diz extremamente frio:- ultimas palavras...?

Segurando o rosto que havia cortado com o golpe, olhando tristemente para o aqueles olhos azuis, onde um dia viu uma luminosa luz,não consegue sustentar o seu olhar irado, sabia que seria seu fim, já não valia a pena nada, inconscientemente leva a mão ao ventre, ele nunca saberia, mas também não iria implorar por misericórdia , devia de aprender com os seus erros, pela sua tolice e burrice, devia arcar com as consequências , ela se levanta , com um fino rasto de sangue sujando seu rosto. Diz não aguentando as lágrimas:

– Vai pro inferno...seu mestiço desgraçado...o que mais me arrependo e de algum dia ter gostado de você...

– CRUCIO...RESPIRO AETHIOPEM*- Diz o senhor das trevas olhando irado para a Astoria,parecendo ao mesmo tempo mal pelo o que estava fazendo, com mais raiva ainda disfere mais força nas maldições, fazendo Astoria perder a consciência. Parando as maldições, olhando-a de uma ponta a outra do seu corpo, se aproxima dela , amaldiçoando a si mesmo, levita-a para os seus braços e aparata com ela.

Enquanto isso, insconsciente, Astoria sonha com o que a levou aquela situação, como sua vida havia mudando em tão pouco tempo...Nisto se lembra de como chegou aquele momento...

POV Astoria

E foi assim, que cheguei aqui, perdida, grávida, sem saber que fazer de minha vida. Acordo num quarto que não conhecia, olho em volta. Ele estava sentado numa poltrona, me olhava muito friamente, mas parecia meio chocado. Engulo em seco, penso em que expressão era aquela? E Como seria minha vida agora?


	20. Tristeza e felicidade

**POV Lord Voldemort**

Ali estávamos nos dois a nos encararmos, ela com uma expressão seria, eu com minha expressão fria de sempre. Me lembro de como chegou nesta situação.

" Tinha trazido para os meus aposentos. Me sentindo meio angustiado, afff não podia me sentir angustiado por esta puta desgraçada. Porque ainda não a matei…? Realmente porque ainda não a matei.

Nagini olhava com curiosidade para a face de Astoria. Pensar que a vi crescer desde pequena, e agora via seu corpo, o corpo que conhecia muito bem. Pensar como o tempo é raro e misterioso. Porque teria ela ido parar precisamente na época que eu estava em Hogwarts. Aff quase que aposto que tem mão daquele velho do Merlin. Afff como o odeio… mas ele saberia da morte da sua pupila predilecta. Ah se saberia…

Ergo minha varinha, eu estava involuntariamente tremendo. Aff que odeio esta ordinária, em menos de um ano alterou todo minha vida... Eu iria acabar com aquela… qual a expressão mais correcta de definir…empecilho? Fraqueza?

Mas quando ergo a varinha, uma forte luz quase me cega saindo, de uma fenda de luz, que ao fundo se via Avalon, Merlin sai com uma expressão seria.

– Você não vai querer fazer isso…

– Quem disse que não velho…sai da minha frente…

– Você não vai querer matá-la…

– O que me impediria você?...- diz soltando uma gargalhada fria , e irritada.- Você não pode interferir com este Mundo, Merlin…só em Avalon você pode…posso perfeitamente lançar-lhe um Avada….que você não podia fazer nada…

– Repito você não vai querer fazer isso…

– Aff para de dizer isso … eu quero me livrar dessa desgraçada, se ela esta aqui assim, a culpa é tua…

– Não há culpa nisto…fazia parte do seu destino e do dela …vocês se conhecerem…

– CALA A BOCA…- eu estava ficando fora de mim, se ele não fosse imortal , já estaria com certeza morto aos meus pés. Ele falando aquilo, me relembrava do desespero que senti quando ela foi embora. Por causa dela, eu sofri, sofri….afff como a odeio…

Num passo rápido a ergo da cama, apontando a varinha ao seu coração. Merlin abre muito os olhos, ele parecia muito serio.

– Prepare-se para vê-la morrer…

– Não faz isso…

– Porque?

– Você não vai querer matar o teu filho…- diz Merlin de uma assentada, fico olhando no rosto dele, como tentando ver se ele estava mentindo, ele estava serio. Lentamente desço a varinha, olho no rosto dela, que estava desacordada, olho na direcção do seu ventre. Um filho? Como assim um filho ? Um filho…

– Não pode ser…- digo num fio de voz, lutava a todo o custo para manter uma mascara imperturbável na minha cara.

– É bem possível…ela esta de quase um mês…- diz Merlin numa voz compreensiva para com a minha situação. Minha mascara desaba, revelo choque, abro e fecho a boca duas vezes.- Tom, acorda ela esta grávida de você…- diz o velho , me acordando para realidade. Ela se esbate com um chicote no ar. Ela estava grávida de um filho meu , não podia ser de outro, ela andava sempre consigo, só ele tinha tido ela. Disso não podia mentir. Era um filho seu.

– Mas…porque ela não me disse nada?- digo ainda num fio de voz.

– Ela tinha medo da sua reacção…e você a torturou para descobrir a verdade esqueceu ? – diz Merlin numa voz claramente reprovadora.- Como queria que ela te contasse…você pode dizer o que quiser…mas ela conhece a sua personalidade instável…

Fico com uma cara séria, não despego os olhos do seu ventre. Podia perfeitamente matá-la, não seria um filho… Aff quem eu quero enganar…precisava de um herdeiro a quem ensinar mesmo tudo o que eu sei…me ajudar a governar este longo Mundo. Alguém do seu sangue , de sua nobre linhagem…

– Tom ?

Olho para o velho, ele esperava algo.

– Posso levá-la…?

– Não…- digo de uma vez, Merlin primeiro arqueja a sobrancelha, depois esboça um leve sorriso.- Não pense coisas velho…quando meu filho nascer ela morre…

– Não sei não…

– Aff…crie ilusões se quiser…

– Eu deixo ela com você…mas eu estou vigiando você…se você não tratá-la bem…eu voltarei …e dessa vez a levo comigo…- A fenda de luz surge de novo, Merlin desaparece por ela. Vejo o velho ir.

Olho na direcção de Astoria, ela estava desacordada, resultado das maldições que lhe lancei. Saiu do quarto, me dirigindo até a sala de reuniões, estava lá comensais tratando de assuntos do Mundo Magico. Mal entro todos ficam olhando em silêncio, ainda olhavam com espanto para meu novo aspecto mas eram inteligentes para se manterem calados, se curvam perante mim. Adorava sentir esse poder. Olho directamente para Crabbe, que vem até a mim, saímos da sala ficando no corredor. Falo baixo.

– Me chama a medibruxa de minha confiança…vai rápido…

Ele aparata em seguida, passado uns minutos, aparece com uma medibruxa era já idosa, mas conservava uma expressão meio austera, mas ainda assim doce.

– Olá Lucinda…

– Milord…- diz me sorrindo, conhecia-a desde os tempos de Hogwarts, se me lembro bem era uma das amigas de Astoria.

– Venha comigo…- Ela concorda com a cabeça.

Ela entra, olha para a cama, sua expressão fica surpresa e chocada. Havia reconhecido a amiga. Abre a boca. Eu falo por ela.

– Sim, é ela…ela levou duas maldições negras….um respiro aethiopem e um crucio…

Ela recupera lentamente do choque, se apressando em curar Astoria, ao passar a varinha pelo o ventre, fica espantada. Olha para mim, abre e fecha a boca. Pela expressão dela, posso presumir que descobriu sobre a gravidez dela. Mantenho minha expressão, ela continua o que estava fazendo.

– Bem milord, ela precisa de umas poções de ferro…poção reforçante…ela perdeu muita energia por causa das maldições…e bem, algumas poções anti enjoo…nesta fase inicial da gravidez…é costume haver muitos enjoôs. Ela apresenta sinais de forte stress, ela deve repousar, não se stressar, porque pode fazer mal para o bebé…e ter uma alimentação saudável…

– Certo só isso…?

– Sim…

– Nem uma palavra sobre isto, Lucinda a ninguém…entendeu….nem sobre a gravidez e nem sobre ela estar aqui….- Digo num voz fria, que ela estremece , engolindo em seco.

– Com certeza milord…

Ela aparata em seguida, me dirijo a uma poltrona, Nagini sai do pé de Astoria, rastejando para o pé de sento na poltrona, fico observando ela, seu peito descia e subia com o lençol fazendo o mesmo movimento, agora regularmente, seus cabelos loiros esparramados no colchão, dirijo meu olhar para a zona que seria o seu ventre. Eu seria pai…nunca tinha visto essa perspectiva, tinha pensando em ter. Mas batendo na realidade era algo bem diferente.

Encosto minha cabeça, numa mão, continuando a olhar. Ela estava ali de novo, para ela podia nem ter passado um dia. Mas para mim tinham passado cinquenta longos anos. Com a angustia e a dor no coração, tudo por causa dela. Pensar que eu …sofri por…por…amor…era irritante. Sim eu tinha amado ela. Tinha que reconhecer isso a mim mesmo. Mas agora tinha-lhe uma raiva, não podia vê-la sem me enfurecer. Me levanto da poltrona indo ate ela, retiro o lençol, vendo o seu corpo, continuava igualzinho ao que eu me lembrava, algo no meu corpo se acende. Ainda assim, mesmo após tanto tempo , eu ainda a desejava. Aff, maldita desgraçada. Tapo-a de novo. Volto para a poltrona, me sentando de novo. Ela estava prestes a acordar. "

**POV Astoria**

Tinha acordado, nos encarávamos, ele me olhava ainda com aquela expressão fria, com um feixe de choque.

Ele começa a falar.

– Toly…- uma elfa doméstica aparece no quarto.- Traga algo para srta. Astoria comer, nem uma palavra sobre ela estar aqui…a ninguém…

Conservo silêncio só olhando a situação, meio bizarra. Meu olhar se desvia para o meu ventre. Ele nota.

– Ele está bem…não se preocupe…e antes que pergunte…só por causa dele que você esta viva. Só por causa do meu herdeiro…senão não estaria aqui neste momento, mas sim numa das lápides da tua família…

Engulo em seco, olhando directamente no seu rosto.

– Tudo bem...-digo numa voz apagada e fria. Mas por dentro estava aliviada, pelo o menos ele poupava o filho. Era só o que me importava ,não tinha mesmo muita fé de sobreviver após meu filho nascer. Sendo assim me sobrava menos de nove meses de vida, mas esses nove meses não queria encara-lo todo o dia.- Vou ter que ficar aqui ?

Ele se levanta da poltrona, vem ate perto de mim. Senta-se a minha frente, segura meu rosto com força, me machucando. Me obriga a olha-lo.

– Você não vai a lado nenhum entendeu…quem me garante que você não tentaria fugir ? Eu te treinei muito bem Astoria, sei do que você é capaz…- Ele aperta ainda mais meu rosto, solto um gemido de dor, que ele nota, afrouxa o aperto.

– Brilhante dedução meu senhor, mas eu não seria idiota ao ponto de arriscar meu filho nisto…tenho cabeça que eu saiba…

Ele sorri de lado, com aquele sorriso macabro.

– Sua inteligência não perdeu pelos os vistos…

– Sempre a tive, pelo menos durante um longo período de minha vida…só alguns tempos que não...- Desvio meu olhar de sua cara, ele nota a indirecta, fica fulo, me desfere outro estalo, então se afasta de mim. Olho na sua cara furiosa, ele parecia arrependido do que fez.

– Cuidado com a língua, Astoria…não me faça irritar…

– Então me deixa sair daqui…- digo quase gritando. Ele me encarava parecendo querer controlar os nervos a muito custo.

– Você não vai a lado nenhum, e se for irá comigo…não sai daqui sem mim entendeu…- diz ele para mim, sua voz subindo de tom. Fico quieta, suspirando forte. Nesse momento surge Toly, mas quando vou me levantar, sinto uma tontura, ele me agarra instintivamente. Me seguro a sua túnica de feiticeiro.- Não tente se levantar sua tola, teve horas desacordada…e levou dois feitiços que te sugaram energia…- ele me senta na cama, olho directamente e mais detalhadamente seu rosto.

Pêra ai, já não era um rosto oficidio, era rosto de um homem maduro, belo, elegante, de belos olhos azuis e pelo o que podia sentir corpo muito bem definido. Como ele ficou assim? Fico assombrada, ele nota meu olhar, arquejando a sobrancelha, fazendo um claro sorriso…sacana…

– Passa-se algo, Astoria? - Diz falando no meu ouvido.

– Nada…- digo meio assombrada, ainda desviando o olhar, me afastando dele. Ele mantém um (charmoso) sorriso de canto. Toly se aproxima com um tabuleiro com comida, me colocando a frente, começo a comer em silêncio, melhor para minha saúde, evito ao máximo olhá-lo, uma coisa era enfrentá-lo com aquele rosto oficidio, outra totalmente diferente era enfrenta-lo com aquela face que lembrava o Tom…

De vez em quando meu olhar fugia para ele, ele comia como eu me lembrava, com calma e com graciosidade. Acabo de comer. Ele dirige seu olhar para mim, dizendo:

– Tem de tomar essa poção de ferro, poção reforçante também…e esse tal de poção anti-enjoo…- diz ele revirando os olhos, aborrecido de ter que dar avisos para um garota de dezassete anos. Reviro os olhos também indo tomar.

Ele levanta-se, vem por detrás de mim, fala perto de mim. Me viro para ele, encarando-o directamente.

– Vou sair volto mais de noite…e vamos conversar…pode pedir a Toly, que te traga comida, ou algo para te entreter, mas não tente sair daqui, há feitiços suficientes para deixar …bem mal…- diz numa voz fria como se não se importa-se com isso. Cerro os dentes, so confirmando com a cabeça.- Se bem que não iria muito longe sem sua varinha não é mesmo… – diz tirando de seu manto, minha varinha, mordo meu lábio. Sem minha varinha, sentia-me sem um braço, sei lá. Mas não demonstro isso, ele sorri macabramente.- …Nagini não te fará nada…a menos claro que você lhe faça algo…

– Porque iria irritar a Nagini…?

Ouve-se um pio na janela, me viro, era Ash, tenho o impulso de ir abrir a janela para ela entrar, mas me viro para ele. Ele fita minha Fénix uns longos minutos, mas só confirma com a cabeça. Vou até a janela deixando ela entrar, acaricio sua cabeça,ao qual ela pia baixinho me dando leves bicadas, esboço um leve sorriso triste. Ao vê-la me lembro dos meus pais, do meu irmão, da minha cunhada, que saudades deles!

– Nem pensa bancar a esperta…tentando sair daqui com a Fénix…

– Não o farei…- digo falando serio.

– Até logo á noite…- só confirmo com a cabeça, ele aparata.

Com Ash, nas mãos fico olhando em volta, pelo o quarto, suspirando forte. Só de pensar que teria que ficar aqui durante tanto tempo, com ele…meu coração suspirava também…dividido entre a tristeza e a felicidade…


	21. Um trato

POV Astoria

Suspiro forte, Ash me bica a cabeça, sorriu para ela. Ouço um sibilar, era Nagini. Normalmente me tinha sempre dado bem com ela apesar de não entendê-la, parecia curiosa a olhar para Ash.

– Vai lá Ash…

Ela me olha, entendendo, sempre entendeu, vai até Nagini, que desvia-se um pouquinho. Sorrio a ver a situação.

Chamo Toly, que me traz chocolate, me soube tão bem! E um livro para eu ler, um qualquer desde que me distraísse. Durante longas horas me sento numa das poltronas do quarto, lendo. Até que me deixo cair no sono…

De repente, me da vontade de ir no banheiro, maldita bexiga. Pára tudo, onde era naquele quarto enorme, o banheiro? Suspiro de irritação.

Começo a abrir as portas uma por uma.

Na primeira, aparece somente uma secretaria cheia de papeis, devia ser ali que ele tratava dos assuntos do Mundo Magico, abro a próxima porta, estava cheio de estantes com livros, abro minha boca de espanto, era tudo cheio de livros, de uma ponta á outra. Maioria de magia negra, não esperava outra coisa, abro a próxima porta, estava com roupas, para minha surpresa não só roupa preta, tinha umas roupas cinzas, outras de cor branca, serio? Abro os olhos de espanto, a curiosidade pesa mais forte, entro nessa divisão, olhando tudo devagar, fecho os olhos de leve, tinha o mesmo cheiro que me lembrava, o cheiro dele… Lágrimas começam a cair involuntariamente, pára com isso Astoria., malditas hormonas.

Saiu daquele compartimento, indo para a próxima porta. Na próxima estava o que eu previa, o banheiro!Era enorme, nossa! Finalmente! Entro, fazendo o que devia fazer não é! Olho para a longa banheira no quarto. Nossa, estava precisando de um banho longo.

– Toly…

O elfo aparece em seguida, se curvando perante mim.

– Poderia ter a gentileza de me trazer as coisas que necessito para tomar banho?

– Claro, senhora, Toly ir buscar…

Em menos de um minuto, aparece sais de banho, esponja, champôs e o resto que se possa imaginar. Uau! Até minha roupa para me vestir, ele tinha trazido. Onde teria ele ido buscar…?

A água ,ao me aproximar da banheira começa a correr, enchendo a banheira em segundos. Retiro minha roupa entrando dentro da banheira. Me permito fechar os olhos apreciando o banho. Começo pensando em tudo.

Ele não me deixaria sair dali nestes nove meses. Meus pais não sabiam de mim a meses que teria acontecido? E quando o bebe nascer, com quem ficaria meu filho, quem o cuidaria?

Todos os problemas me vêem a cabeça. Abro os olhos, acabando de me lavar saiu da banheira , quando ia buscar minha toalha, uma mão longa, de belas unhas, seguida de um braço também longo e musculado, me estende ela. Era ele! Me olhando serio…

POV Lord Voldemort

Era já de noite, chego no meu quarto. Ela não estava ali, começo olhando em volta, sua Fénix estava ali, perto da Nagini, as duas pareciam falar? Como isso é possível?

Ela não tinha escapado, ela não iria arriscar o filho numa fuga daquele quarto. Ouço um barulho vindo do banheiro. Abro devagar a porta, lá estava ela na banheira com muita espuma, de olhos fechados. Involuntariamente, me aproximo da banheira, ela estava fazendo o gesto de se levantar da banheira, pego na toalha a estendendo a ela. Ela abre os olhos, me olhando profundamente.

Tinha um ar tão perdido naquela altura, a puxo gentilmente da banheira, nua, a encosto a mim, ela não tem reacção nenhuma, somente engolia em seco. Mas eu conhecia-a muito bem, ela tremia, mas não era de frio com certeza.

– Continua igual …minha pequena…

Ela aperta com sua mão, minha túnica. Engolindo fortemente em seco. Pegando num gesto rápido, a toalha, se afasta de mim, se enrolando nela. Evitando ao máximo me olhar no rosto. Ela pega na sua roupa, indo no quarto de vestir que era no lado, se vestindo lá.

Minha primeira reacção é ficar furioso, mas isso não adiantaria. Eu tinha ficado fraco olhando-a, ela mexia demais comigo. Odiava isso, não queria isso…

Mas ela não ficou indiferente a mim, eu senti isso...abro um leve sorriso…

Sabia agora que fazer com mais certeza que nunca…Esta conversa iria corre muito bem!

POV Astoria

Entro no quarto de vestir, que nem sabia que havia ao lado do banheiro. Me visto lentamente pensando no que havia acontecido a poucos minutos. Quase, quase que havia sucumbido, a ele. Mordo meu lábio com muita força. Apesar de tudo o que acontecia, ele ser meu mestre, não me amar. Eu quase que havia caído no seu charme. Meu coração tolo, o desejava cada vez mais. Isso não era nada bom para mim.

Saiu do quarto de vestir, havia agora uma mesa para dois, no quarto, com o jantar na mesa, ele estava sentando numa poltrona, estava sem sua túnica de feiticeiro. Tinha umas calças de ganga preta e uma camisa cinza aberta no colarinho, deixando parte de seu peito a mostra. Por Merlin, que calor de repente! Isso era muito para mim. Ele me vê chegar, engulo fortemente em seco. Indica com a cabeça para me sentar na outra poltrona.

Obedeço indo me sentar a sua frente na mesa.

– Precisamos conversar….sobre o que fazer com você quando meu filho nascer.

De repente uma fúria surge, olho-o de frente, ele arqueja a sobrancelha.

– Nosso filho, é meu também…

– Que seja… suponho que você queira ver o meu - fiz fazendo ênfase no "meu", para me irritar, mordo meu lábio para me controlar.- …filho crescer não é mesmo? - Diz num tom desinteressado.

Fico olhando no seu rosto, meio intrigada, mas controlo a reacção.

– Sim…mas você disse que ia me matar mal ele nascesse…

– Quer morrer é?- Diz como não se importando com esse facto.

– Não me interessa morrer, mas você deu a entender que ia morrer quando nosso filho nascesse… por isso presumo que vou …morrer não…- digo controlando o no que se me formou na garganta.

– Tenho um trato para você…

Arquejo minha sobrancelha, olhando no seu rosto. Ele vê minha reacção, sorrindo macabramente. Não vinha coisa boa, de certeza.

– Você pode continuar viva, cuidar do meu filho, já que não estaria aqui todo o tempo e preciso de alguém que cuide dele…continuando a ser minha comensal…mas isso já não é suficiente, te treinei muito bem minha querida, sei perfeitamente do que você é capaz, já que você poderia fugir com meu filho de repente, no tempo, ainda mais tendo o velho do Merlin te protegendo a toda a hora… – eu continuava ouvindo ainda não acreditando na metade, mas ele era esperto o suficiente, havia descoberto parte do que eu faria se eu ficasse viva após ter meu filho, mordo o lábio, esperando a continuação –Você fará um juramento inquebrável, para nunca fugir daqui , obedecer-me totalmente e claro ….Se não aceitar, pode ter certeza que morre mal meu filho nasça…

Olho de olhos bem abertos para ele. Um juramento inquebrável, eu poderia morrer se desobedece-se, estaria ligado irrevogavelmente a ele para sempre, tendo que viver aqui com ele sempre, obedecendo para sempre. Se não aceitasse, morria logo que meu filho nascesse. De uma maneira ou de outra morreria de qualquer maneira. Suspiro forte, preferia a opção que me permitiria viver mais tempo. Aceitaria, porque pelo o menos veria meu filho crescer. Mas teria de proteger o meu filho, pelo o menos…

– Posso incluir uma condição…?

– Qual seria…? Se bem que você não esta bem, numa posição de fazer exigência, minha querida Astoria…

– Posso proteger a mim e meu filho de qualquer maneira certo…contra qualquer colega meu por assim dizer…muitos tentariam matar o meu filho, se soubessem que eu tenho…um…- Me interrompo ali, ele arqueja a sobrancelha, sorrindo de canto- filho teu…muitos tentariam me matar…por ter ousado tal coisa. As pessoas por poder são capazes de muita coisa…e eu há já muito tempo que conheço as peças…-digo cruzando as pernas, seriamente falando.

Ele parece ponderar, colocando sua mão debaixo do queixo.

– Muito bem , poderá mas não será necessário, avisa-los ei para não tentarem…

– Espera não…já imaginou a humilhação para minha família nesse aspecto, não estou muito diferente neste aspecto aqui...do que estava na década de 40 do século passado….seria declarada oficialmente uma perdida, tendo filhos fora de um casamento…

Ele sorri macabramente, ele levanta-se colocando-se atrás de mim.

– Hm, seria muito divertido ver você sofrer essa humilhação, minha querida… diz despenteando meu cabelo, me beijando meu pescoço, seguro as lágrimas com força.- Mas meu filho não será considerado um bastardo…creio que…seria muito interessante esta perspectiva nova, remodelando ligeiramente o juramento inquebrável, poderia incluir outras vantagens...- diz passando sua mão por meu pescoço, descendo pelo o ombro, um arrepio que não era de frio, com certeza percorre meu corpo, fala perto do meu ouvido - Quer se casar comigo Astoria…?

Olho ligeiramente para trás assombrada, como se meus ouvidos me tivessem traído, ele estava próximo de mim, achando engraçada minha expressão assombrada, abro e fecho a boca. Ele falava serio...


	22. Sentimentos confusos e sofrimentos

POV Astoria

Minha mente estava em branco, como assim ... casamento? Nem nos meus mais loucos sonhos tinha imaginado, que ele me pedisse em casamento…não faz sentido. A única resposta que vem a minha mente , é em forma de pergunta:

– Porque?

Ele sorri macabramente ainda, me levanta da poltrona, me encostando a si. Coloca suas mãos sobre meu ventre imperceptível ainda. Sustenho a respiração.

– Porque …é meu filho que você carrega…ele não vai ser considerado bastardo….e alem de que …- Ele me beija a dobra do ombro, involuntariamente fecho os olhos, ele fala no meu ouvido. – Não posso perder essa chance de te fazer…a tua vida num inferno querida Astoria…ligada a mim para sempre e obedecendo totalmente…- diz com uma voz maldosa ,cruel e fria. Eu seguro a vontade de chorar. Tu e tuas ilusões, Astoria. Tento me afastar, ele me segura a si, acariciando meu cabelo, rindo de minha cara.- Te disse uma vez, o que é meu, é meu para sempre…aceita ou não? Se não aceitar morre mal meu filho nasça…é tua opção querida…te deixo pensando…. - Dizendo isso me vira, me beijando os lábios com ferocidade, parecia irritado com minha hesitação em aceitar. Sai do quarto, aparatando.

Me dirijo a cama, seguro no travesseiro, choro e choro, pensando por primeira vez, onde me tinha metido. Como alguém pode ser assim tão frio e cruel? Ele no passado, podia ser assim, mas com ela era diferente. Onde estava a pessoa que ela conhecia? Porque tanta frieza…? Porque ele tinha que ser assim comigo? Porque? E porque dói tanto? Porque raios choro tanto?

Acabo caindo na inconsciência, cansada e infeliz. Nos meus sonhos novamente Merlin aparece.

– Astoria querida …porque tanto choras ?- diz acariciando meu cabelo, pelo menos em sonhos, mas parecia-me tão real.

– Eu fui assim, tão horrível meu senhor…porque me dói tanto ?

– Te dói , porque o ama querida…

Uma resposta infantil me vem na memoria, " não quero amá-lo", mas ao mesmo tempo rejeito, eu tinha amado a pessoa que conheci e não arrependia disso.

– Porque essa frieza, tanta crueldade para comigo ? Porque?

Merlin suspira tristemente, olhando o céu límpido que estava, parecia recordar algo.

– Ele sofreu muito querida…para você não passou nem um dia…para ele passaram mais de setenta anos…querida…eu me recordo dele aqui, frio, impávido… só pensando no poder em como ele queria ser o feiticeiro mais poderoso do mundo. Mas em termos de coração, frio, gelado…inclusive Dumbledore ficou em choque com o que aconteceu …no dia que você partiu Astoria…o professor Slughorn foi em gritos ter com Dumbledore, que foi no quarto de Tom, na torre dos monitores destruído por completo. Desde esse dia, nunca mais ninguém ouviu falar de Astoria Delacour…quem se atrevesse a falar de você perto dele, acabava mal.E Tom tornou-se cruel, frio…pode-se dizer que Tom Marvolo Riddle morreu nesse dia e assumiu seu anterior objectivo por completo…e se tornou Lord Voldemort… preocupado com o poder, procurando esquecer você de todas as maneiras…

Aquelas revelações pesavam na minha consciência, não tinha parado para pensar no que ele podia ter sentido neste setenta anos. Era verdade para mim podia não ter passado nem um dia, para ele tinha passados décadas inteiras. A culpa era minha! E totalmente minha, ele ser assim, frio, cruel ….

– A culpa é minha…

– Não é totalmente tua querida, o destino assim o quis, você foi incrível, mostrou a uma pessoa que não era feliz, a felicidade…não se culpe, pelas decisões que tomou…cada um de nós faz suas escolhas…o destino é assim. Não há mistério maior…e ainda há tanto por rolar querida…não perca a fé…

– Porque me diz isso ? Se já não há esperança…ele me odeia…

– Se te odiasse, teria-te matado, e ambos sabemos que isso é verdade…

– Ele me deixou viva pelo o filho…

– Mas te pediu em casamento não pediu..? Veja além do que ele demonstra…você sabe que eu quero dizer querida…

De repente, fica tudo branco, eu acordo. Ouço um barulho do banheiro, ele estava lá. Era já de noite. Me levanto da cama, indo ate á porta devagar, abro uma fresta da porta, observo-o estava de pé na banheira, com o chuveiro ligado, caindo a agua pelo o seu corpo, era um corpo de homem adulto mesmo, mas bem definido, musculado mas não em demasia. Ele era perfeito, atendendo aos anos que ele tinha. Mas parecia que o tempo não tinha passado por si. Ele me desvia o rosto da parede olhando directamente para mim. Novamente aquele destelo de tristeza que tinha visto um dia em Tom, mas só por breves segundos. Ele faz a habitual cara fria e gélida. Me viro, saindo de lá, fechando a porta.

Chamo Toly, pedindo para servir o jantar. Passado uma meia hora, a comida aparece na mesa. Para sobremesa, bolo de chocolate com morangos. Me lembro do dia que comi isso, engulo em seco. Um voz ouve-se detrás de mim.

– Vai ficar olhando ou vai se sentar ?

Me sobressalto, dando um pulinho. Olho para trás, ele estava atrás de mim, me olhando. Com uma cara neutra, não se entendendo agora que expressão possuía no rosto. Me sento.

– Já pensou… no que vai me dizer…?- Diz com uma voz indiferente. Olho para ele, durante longos minutos. Ele me olha também, faz um sorriso sarcástico.

– Sei que sou bonito, mas não precisa olhar assim…

– Incomodado é ? Com o meu olhar, quem diria que o grande Lord das Trevas ficaria intimidado com o meu olhar ? – digo sarcasticamente, testando a minha sorte. Precisava me provar algo. Ele fica serio, so me olhando, se levanta, vindo na minha direcção. Desvia meu cabelo, falando no meu ouvido.

– A mim me parece que você não vai querer testar minha paciência, Astoria. – Me viro para ele, passando a mão ao de leve no seu rosto. Ele fica surpreendido como sempre havia ficado, mas só por breves segundos. Interessante.

– Muito pelo o contrário... me agrada…

Ele me olha por longos minutos agora. Parecia ter o olhar ausente, triste e de leve sorriso, o olhar que eu me lembrava agora, pega no meu queixo delicadamente. O encaro intensamente também, ele coloca sua mão detrás da minha nuca. Me beija delicadamente. Eu não resisto a corresponder, o puxando para mim, ele coloca a mão na minha cintura, me levantando da poltrona, me encosta a si. Mas num de repente, parece se dar conta do que fez. Me soltando logo em seguida. Me olhava agora furiosamente, eu olhava sem demonstrar expressões. Tinha comprovado o que queria, eu o afectava, ele ainda não tinha me esquecido.

– Astoria…

– Eu aceito me casar com você…

Ele fica calado, somente me olha serio.

– Não pense que vai ser a fácil a tua vida querida…nem sequer sonhe….- diz numa voz fria e gélida.

– Veremos quem ganha querido…-digo numa voz sarcástica, passando a mão no seu queixo. Ele segura minha mão com força, me encostando a si de novo.

– Realmente você me irrita mulher, não teste minha paciência…- me puxa o cabelo fortemente para trás, me machucando. Mas não demonstro isso, lanço-lhe um olhar desafiante e sarcástico.

– Te irrito tanto assim, a sério… ? – Digo numa voz insinuante, ao qual ele se afasta, saindo do quarto, batendo com a porta. Riu interiormente, ele realmente se afectava ainda com minha presença. Algo me dizia que este casamento não iria ser fácil, mas podia tentar melhorar não é?

POV Lord Voldemort

Maldita desgraçada! Ordinária! Como a odeio…não podia matá.la por causa do meu filho, mas ela me pagava ai se pagava…me dirijo as masmorras. Descontando minha raiva, nos presos que ai estavam. Como raios ela podia ainda me afectar ? Ela tinha se dado conta… Não podia sucumbir a ela novamente não de novo!...

– _Altum sectis_…_crucio_– digo apontando para um rapaz de não mais de dezessete anos, que fica com um corte transversal jorrando sangue, mexia-se com força, tentando aliviar a dor.- _Sectumsempra, sectumsempra_….- Fica com mais cortes ainda, o corpo do rapaz fica branco, ele para de se mexer, estava morto.

Como ela conseguia me deixar em estados tão diferentes…? Feliz e furioso? Desejando ela, desprezando ela?

Mas me vem na memória, o desespero que tive por ela, o que sofri por causa dela. Ahhhhhh, mesmo com o rapaz já morto, continuo lançando maldições até me cansar. Ela iria me pagar, ai se iria….

Nesse casamento ela iria sofrer, seria a forma mais rápida de por mal. Ela com torturas e outros, ela aguentava, tinha-a treinado, sabia perfeitamente que ela aguentaria. Ela era uma feiticeira excepcional. Por isso, como ela havia dito uma vez, ferimentos pelo o coração para ela eram mais graves, iria pegar nisso… esmagar tudo o que para ela fosse motivo de felicidade…

Mas porque não me sentia feliz com isso?

Num jacto de raiva, atiro _Avada Kedavras_ nos restantes presos que estavam nas masmorras, e mesmo assim, minha ira, confusão e infelicidade não iam…

–-*-*-

POV Astoria

Já havia passado um mês que estava aqui. Um mês sem sair daqui. Estava enlouquecendo, ia jurar que no andar de baixo se ouviam barulhos de coisas sendo arrastadas, outras sendo postas. Todos os dias, ouvia barulhos diferentes.E eu aqui nesse quarto trancafiada!

Ele não aparecia também há perto de um mês também. Estava pirando literalmente. Se não fossem os livros suponho que já teria, mandado tudo pelos ares. Bufava pelos ares, me irritava facilmente, até a pobre Toly estava ficando stressada comigo. Ash estava surpresa com minhas reacções. Nagini me olhava como se eu fosse maluca.

Dou um pontapé na poltrona, e na outra também. Vou no banheiro, fechando a porta com força, escorrego pela porta chorando. Malditas hormonas que não me dava tréguas. Passado uns minutos me levanto, indo na frente do espelho, me observando. Levanto levemente a blusa, meu ventre estava já com uma leve elevação. Estava de dois meses já. E estava me sentindo tão infeliz, triste, abandonada e minha roupa que já estava no mesmo armário do dele, estava ficando pequena. Resumindo parecia que tinha o mundo em cima…

Ouço uns passos no quarto, era ele com certeza. Bufo de irritação. Baixo a blusa saindo do banheiro. Ele me olha, arqueja a sobrancelha, repara no meu ventre. Pelo o menos isso. Nem fala nada, somente vai pelo o caminho que eu fui, se vestindo.

Meu nível de irritação estava no auge. Mas controlo a vontade de falar. Me deito na cama, me tapando cobrindo a cabeça também. Começo a chorar novamente. Ele sai do banheiro, se deita na cama de costas para mim. Mas nota os meus soluços. Suspira de irritação.

– Que foi?

Essa foi a gota de água! Como assim o que foi? Me sento na cama, ele roda o corpo se sentando na cama també olhando seriamente.

– Você pergunta o que foi? Eu estou presa aqui, á mais de um mês, tendo por companhia uma cobra e uma Fénix, que vamos a convir não são humanos, você também não aparece, não tenho ninguém para falar limito-me a estar numa rotina, isso me enerva, estou farta de estar aqui…

Ele fica furioso, depois acalma a expressão me lançando um sorriso de escárnio.

– Bem daqui você não sai…se habitua a tua rotina…quanto ao eu não aparecer você não tem nada com isso, mas estava em lugares bem mais interessantes do que estar aqui com você…- diz com um olhar maldoso, ao qual eu fico estática. Aquele olhar, era olhar de quem andou dormindo com outras. Ele tinha me traído! Larga de besteiras Astoria, ele mesmo disse que ia se casar com você por causa do seu bebe não ser bastardo. Você devia esperar isto. Fico com uma cara dura, com uma máscara. Me deito sem falar nada, de costas para ele.

Sinto seu olhar me queimar, ele chega perto de mim, colocando seu braço sobre meu ventre, me desviando o cabelo, me beija no pescoço. Só queria chorar, ele só queria me ver sofrer.

– Boa noite, Astoria…- Ele me vira bruscamente para si, me forçando um beijo, sorria escarniosamente, tendo regojizo com minha expressão. Não respondo nada. Sinto passados uns minutos, ele deitar-se de novo, de costas para mim também. Minha cara não expressa nada, mas meu coração chorava e sangrava …Uma lágrima cai de meu rosto. Somente me iludia e iludia… Se não fosse pelo o meu filho, desejaria morrer aqui mesmo…


	23. Cedendo ao coração

POV Astoria

Tinha acordado, era já de manhã, bem alta pelo o que a posição do sol estava. Olho pela janela, estava tudo muito calmo, com dois comensais no portão. Não era normal, mas não me importava! Mas eu estranhamente me sentia vazia, não sentia nada. O Sol não me alegrava. Nem sequer Ash me conseguia animar. Até Nagini, estava estranhamente quieta.

Olho em volta, ele não estava de novo, já esperava isso, devia estar tratando de assuntos que ele tratava do Mundo Magico, ou então na cama de alguma por ai, mas por primeira vez não me irrito, já não choro, não sinto nada. De facto só sinto um enorme vazio. Meu coração estava em penumbras. Como se tivesse deixado de bater, mas eu sentia bater. Então que sensação era aquela?

Caminho pelo o quarto, vou até na biblioteca privada daquele quarto, busco um livro começando a ler, me tento abstair na leitura, mas nem isso me distrai.

Chamo Toly para me trazer o pequeno- almoço. Ela traz tudo o que queria! Tomo um banho, me visto.

Perto da hora do almoço, ele aparece. Me olha na cara, eu olho na dele, ele tinha um sorriso de escárnio , agora estava muito serio.

– Que aconteceu ?- diz numa voz fria.

– Nada…- respondo num tom de voz apagado e frio.

– Hmm…enfim, a medibruxa que tratou de você no dia que você chegou, vira hoje para fazer uma consulta de rotina a você…- diz no mesmo tom.

– Está bom…- Me sento na mesa para o almoço, ele se senta na minha frente. Me olhava fixamente, eu somente me limitava a comer, e não lhe olhar no rosto. O silencio imperava naquele quarto. Ate que ele se irrita, batendo na mesa.

– Que raios você tem hoje?

Me limito a suspirar, olhando na sua cara.

– se eu falo você se irrita, se estou calada você se irrita…já disse que não tenho nada…não é como se fosse ter não é…

– Que quer dizer com isso ?

– Vivo nesse quarto a mais ou menos dois meses, por isso não haveria nada que me atormentasse…

– A serio que não querida ?- diz num tom maldoso e sarcástico , com certeza se referindo ao da noite passada. Me vem na memória a conversa de ontem. E estranhamente não sinto nada, só meu vazio aumenta cada vez mais. Me limito a suspirar, ele estranha a reacção.

– Não…

Ele fica muito serio, se levanta da mesa, levanta a varinha fazendo surgir em cima da mesa, uns catálogos, olho para eles. Era um catálogo de vestidos de noiva, outro de salões de festas.

– Escolhe o que quer, que será feito…afinal…é o meu casamento e quero tudo perfeito…querida…- Ele me vira o rosto, me forçando a olha-lo. Somente, me limito a confirmar com a cabeça, sem animo nenhum.- A medibruxa virá por volta das dezesseis horas…- Me limito a acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça novamente. Ele me solta bruscamente o rosto, novamente muito irritado, aparata do quarto.

Olho para o espaço vazio que ele se encontrava antes, suspiro com força. Pego nos catálogos, folheando, passando as paginas e nada me interessava. Meu casamento agora não me interessava para nada, somente me sentia vazia…

Uma lágrima cai do meu olho, a limpo. Eu sabia identificar o vazio que preenchia o coração, mas não queria reconhecer o que era. Sabia que esse vazio era o que resultava da minha falta de esperança. Tinha perdido a fé, a felicidade…

O que me mantinha de pé era somente meu filho…e nada mais….

O único pensamento que me vem na mente é, como eu havia me deixado ficar assim?

Me limito a suspirar, escolhendo qualquer cenário e qualquer vestido. Simplesmente não me interessava mais, não valia a pena...

POV Lord Voldemort

Eu havia conseguido, havia deixado de rastos, infeliz . Mas porque raios me doía? Porque o olhar dela, me deixava …mal?

Encontro-me na sala de treinos com os futuros comensais da morte, os que eram mais inteligentes tinha treino pessoal comigo, como ela teve. E novamente ela nos meus pensamentos. Olho em volta da sala, vendo todos treinarem, me recordo de algo em especial.

" – Nott, coloca mais força nesse feitiço…- digo para Caroline Nott, que somente acena com a cabeça a medo, colocando mais força no feitiço, derrubando Dolohov que cai no chão. A nova geração de sangues puros eram muito poderosos.

Desvio o olhar para a jovem Astoria Malfoy, já tinha derrubado Mulciber, Crabbe,Goyle e o pai ao chão, estavam os três primeiros desacordados. O pai tinha prendido por cordas invisíveis, podia ver que não estavam muito fortes. Sorria para o pai, ele parecia aborrecido, mas orgulhoso da filha.

Me dirijo a eles.

– Muito bem, srta. Astoria…mas faltou o seu pai ficar desacordado…

– Ahmm…- ela mordia o lábio, aponta para o pai que parecia resignado, lança um fortissimo _desmaius_.- Assim…

– Sim…será uma excelente bruxa srta. Astoria…

– Obrigada , milord…é uma honra ouvir isso do senhor…

– Sempre muito simpática…isso sempre será seu defeito…você tem uma doçura em especial…quem você gosta você não ataca para matar…

– Eu reconheço isso…mas não consigo…posso acordar meu pai ?...- diz sem um pingo de medo, sempre frontal, sempre com vida. Sempre me impressionei com ela por esse aspecto. Nunca me tinha medo, amava magia, a vida como ninguém… queria me agradar mas ao mesmo tempo amava demais a família como para deixa-los mal. Só aceno com a cabeça, ela faz um _enervate_...que acorda o pai. "

E agora olhava para ela, apagada, sem vida, apesar de eu causar aquilo e ter desejado causar isso, me deixava estranhamente… infeliz por vê-la assim. O sorriso dela tinha sumido. Como ele gostava daquele sorriso. Por mais irritante que soasse admitir, nenhuma outra mulher tinha preenchido o lugar que Astoria tinha ocupado um dia… Ela parecia se arrastar pelos os dias… Ele tinha desejado aquilo e agora vê-la daquela maneira, não gostava…Não queria…não mais…queria aquele sorriso de volta…

Continuo nos treinos com os garotos…afastando estes pensamentos.

POV Astoria

A tarde transcorria com normalidade, até que ouço um baque no quarto, saiu da divisão que estava, que era a biblioteca. Era a medibruxa que vinha acompanhada por Voldemort, que nem me diz nada, só olha ligeiramente, aparatando em seguida e a medibruxa sorria enormemente para mim, como se me conhecesse? Estranho…tinha a sensação que também a conhecia…

– Olá Astoria…- diz aquela voz para mim, começo perscrutando na minha mente, aquela voz era em familiar, mas donde ?

– Olá…de onde te conheço? Sua voz é-me familiar…

– Passaram setenta anos Astoria, mas eu ainda te conheço…sou Lucinda…

Lucinda? A Lucinda... não pode ser…meu impulso é correr ate ela abraçando-a ao qual ela corresponde com força. Lágrimas caiem dos meus olhos. Lucinda estava viva neste tempo, sorria para mim como me lembrava, so estava mais velha, bem mais velha…

– Lá vai o tempo em que eu era tão nova assim…- diz ela suspirando e me olhando. Eu rio da sua expressão. – Então você sempre era viajante do tempo..?

– Você me perdoa por ter mentido sobre isso…?

– Não há nada que perdoar…Dorea, Druella,Loreine e eu nunca te julgamos, só ficamos tristes quando você foi…agora compreendo porque não disse, você viajou no tempo, esta nova como me lembro…e também …- olha para porta como se tendo medo de falar o que ia falar.- ele ficou triste…e Andrew Selwyn…- o ultimo nome ela diz com nojo, eu noto isso. Me lembro desse imbecil.

– Estou a ver…mas esse Selwyn…a serio…

– Pode crer… ele se tornou louco depois que você foi embora, acusou-o de ter te matado e algo de género…mas bem foi bem castigado e acabou por se calar…- fico em choque com as revelações. Esse Selwyn era mesmo maluco afinal.- Mas algo mais importante… você veio grávida do passado ?- diz ela meio espantada. Eu suspiro, mas acabo sorrindo.

– Pode crer…vim sim...- digo acariciando com muito carinho, meu ventre.

– Que pena que não ficou no passado, teria havido uma briga para ser madrinha do pequeno o pequena…

Começo a rir como a muito na ria, não duvidava nada disso.

– Pensei que me dariam na cabeça primeiro…

– Ahh mas sim e depois começariam a briga mesmo…

– Que é feito das outras..?

– Bem … Druella morreu, Dorea também…- diz suspirando tristemente. Já esperava algo assim.- Loreine está para a Bulgária…manda cartas todos os meses…Melinda está para Nova Iorque…mas também manda cartas …- diz sorrindo de leve. – Enfim vamos ver este bebé…pelo o que vejo esta bem tratada e recomenda-se…

– É, mas me dá uma vontade comer chocolate toda a hora, acabo gorda…- digo suspirando tristemente, ao qual ela ri.- E como bastante…

– Bem vamos ver então…- Ela com a varinha pelo o meu ventre, uma luz dourada se centra na minha barriga, as expressões de Lucinda variam, entre apreensiva, espantada e surpresa, ficando com um enorme sorriso e ainda surpresa no rosto, não aguento e pergunto.

– Que aconteceu…?

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abre, ele entra, e ao mesmo tempo Lucinda diz:

– São gémeos…

– O QUE ?- dizemos muito espantados eu e ele. Olhamos um para o outro. Lucinda não resiste a rir das nossas expressões.

– Sim são gémeos, bastante poderosos por sinal…

– Porque diz isso ?- digo ainda assombrada.

Voldemort tinha vindo se sentar numa poltrona perto da cama, em silêncio, somente me olhando a mim e Lucinda muito serio.

– Bem, estava vendo os seus níveis de ferro, eles mantêm-se estáveis….quando ia tentar analisar mais….a varinha foi repelida…foi ao de leve mas foi repelida…os pequenos mostram sinais de magia no ventre…um pequeno sinal, mas mostram.

Eu olho para ela espantada e olho em seguida ele e volto meu olhar para meu ventre. Esboço um sorriso de felicidade. Meus pequenos eram poderosos, meus pequenos, eram interrompe meus devaneios.

– Querem saber o sexo dos dois ?

– Da para saber já…?

– Sim, é um menino e uma menina…

Abro um sorriso enorme. Eram dois. Um menino e uma menina.

– Bem era só isso…esta tudo bem com você…mas controla-me esses níveis de stress…que estão muito altos…- Ela levanta-se da cama, vira-se para Voldemort, se curva em respeito, ele somente acena com a cabeça. Ela sorri para mim, sorriu para ela. Ela aparata.

Ele agora olhava para mim, intensamente, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Aquele olhar que me lembrava de ter visto um dia em Tom. Ele estava feliz, notava-se. Mas novamente a felicidade que tinha vindo com Lucinda, se vai ao me vir tudo na mente, apagando a minha felicidade, fazendo com que voltasse em força aquele vazio…

Desvio meu olhar de seu rosto, ele levanta-se da poltrona. Chegando perto de mim, senta-se na cama, me levanta delicadamente o meu rosto. Olho nos seus olhos, suspirando forte , muito triste, fecho os olhos. Ele delinea as linhas de meu rosto, dos meus lábios. Como costumava fazer comigo…aquilo me faz vir uma enorme angústia ao meu coração. Ele só me queria fazer sofrer… minha mente dizia isso…então porque estava ainda me afectando com seu toque..? Eu não queria isto…a angustia substitui o meu vazio, lágrimas caiem de meu rosto, ele limpa cada uma delas, me fazendo chorar mais ainda. Aos poucos vou controlando, minha vontade de chorar.

Abro os olhos agora, ainda com rasto de lágrimas no rosto. Eu levanto minha mão, passando no seu rosto, ele fecha os olhos ao meu toque. Me fazendo engolir fortemente em seco, com minha angustia aumentando ainda mais.

– Você não sabe o que sofri quando você foi embora…- diz num sussuro baixo, se não prestasse atenção não ouviria .- Quando você voltou a este tempo, queria te fazer sofrer , consegui…mas sua infelicidade me deixa infeliz…isso me irrita…não gosto! Seu sorriso é tão essencial para mim…minha pequena…Você e os meus filhos são minha felicidade…- diz passando os dedos nos meus lábios. Ele tinha um tom tão sincero, e angustiado, como se confessar isto para mim, ele estivesse cedendo terreno numa batalha, como se fosse penoso confessar tal fraqueza a mim.

Cada vez me arrependia mais de ter voltado, queria apagar aquele sofrimento, não queria ele assim não queria...

Pela primeira vez minha mente e meu coração diziam claramente o que devia fazer. Meu impulso, é segurar seu rosto, beijando-o e expressando nesse beijo, todo o amor que tinha por ele.

Ele rodeia minha nuca e minha cintura com suas mãos fortes, me correspondendo . Me deita na cama delicadamente, nunca parando de me beijar, com aquele sorriso que me lembrava… e após tanto tempo, meu coração suspirava de felicidade, enquanto nos entregávamos um ao outro…

Acordo, já era de noite , um braço rodeava minha barriga, o outro braço acaricia meu cabelo, me viro, ele me olhava com um sorriso sereno , deposito um beijo nos lábios dele que acorda sorrindo.

– Boa noite…

– Boa noite dorminhoca…

– ahha, não sou nada…só dormi um pouquinho…

Ele ri, eu esboço um sorriso com seu riso, que saudades de o ouvir.

– Sei dormiu mais de oito horas seguidas…

– Ahhaha, não reclama com mulher grávida…além de que estava cansada- digo num tom falso de zanga, ele nota, faz um sorriso malicioso, me beijando a dobra do ombro, ao qual eu solto um leve gemido.

– Hmm já escolheu o vestido e os cenários…?

– Hm Hm…não ligo muito a cerimonia em si…so ao noivo la…eu não ligo a coisas dessas…

– Hm não preocupa o noivo não vai fugir...e será daqui a uma semana…

– ahahah…o que ? a serio assim tão rápido?

– Sim, esta tudo sendo tratado so falta mesmo a decoração…

– Então o barulho todos os dias era dos preparativos do casamento?

– Sim, todo o mundo esta curioso para saber quem será a Milady …

Um arrepio me percorre o corpo, um mau pressentimento, que eu decido ignorar. Ele nota meu arrepio, ficando meio preocupado.

– Passa-se algo minha pequena ?

– Nada, esquece é só um pressentimento tolo...

Sorriu, o beijando, ele me beija de volta. Voltamos a nos amar. Mas no meu coração, esse mau pressentimento não me deixava. Algo estava para mudar e eu sentia isso…mas como sempre decido ignorar….

Enquanto isto, em Avalon…

– O momento aproxima-se…- diz Merlin, suspirando fortemente, com aparência bastante cansada e triste . Talbor olhava seu mestre com expressão aflita.

– As escolhas serão feitas…

– Sim, serão…e isso irá depender tudo…

Sentados observando a conversa entre Merlin e Talbor, estavam Damien e Hydra muito sérios, olhando-os…e Merlin olha na direcção deles…


	24. Pressentindo

POV Astoria

Acordo , rodo para o lado, embato em algo mole e quente. Abro os olhos , afinal não era sonho. Ele estava mesmo ali com ela. Não tinha ido embora. Mordo o lábio inferior, ele ainda dormia e como sempre parecia um anjo a dormir . Era tão bonito, acaricio de leve seus cabelos sem querer acordá-lo. Novamente aquela angustia me vem no coração, que raios esta acontecendo? Que sensação era aquela que me assalta de novo? Estava tudo bem agora …

– Já acordou ?

A voz me sobressalta, dou um grito. Ele abre os olhos, rindo da minha cara.

– Nossa, mulher quer me acordar assim logo de manha com gritos…?

– Você me assustou, Tom que coisa…- ele fica levemente serio, sorrindo em seguida, eu fico olhar para perceber então reparo que lhe chamei pelo o nome. Mas antes de eu dizer algo, ele se apressa em falar.

– Só você pode…falar o meu nome…Afinal você é responsável por essa parte de mim não ir….

– Parte de você…?

– A parte humana de mim…a que eu nunca me consegui livrar…minha pequena…

Sorriu para ele, o beijando, ele me corresponde. Fala com uma voz rouca no meu ouvido.

– Melhor levantarmos, senão não te deixo sair desta cama…

Riu, me levantando nua da cama, me enrolo num lençol, o deixando nu na cama. E olho lentamente de uma ponta a outra dele. Ele esboça um sorriso malicioso.

– Eu que sou bonito querida…

– Convencido quem disse isso…? Bem eu vou no banheiro…tchau tchau…- Ele arqueja uma sobrancelha, me olhando muito serio. Eu olho para ele,com um olhar malicioso, ele entende, se levantando e me seguindo.

Entramos no banheiro, mal chegamos dentro, ele desenrola a toalha do meu corpo. Nos guia até ao chuveiro, ligo a agua. Ele me puxa para um beijo, eu correspondo. Me encosta ao de leve na parede do banheiro, com a água a escorrer por nossos corpos. Ele me lança um longo olhar por todo o meu corpo, se detêm uns segundos no meu ventre sorrindo de leve. Acaricio seu rosto, sorrindo, ele me olha nos olhos.

– Como te amo minha pequena…

Fico sem reacção, ficamos ali uns minutos olhando nos olhos um do outro. Ate que lágrimas caiem involuntariamente dos meus olhos. Ele fica serio, me olhando.

– Porque esta a chorar?

– É as hormonas me fazem chorar por tudo…tá…- me abraço a ele, envergonhada por chorar. Mas puxa era a primeira vez que ele dizia aquilo em voz alto.

Ele corresponde ao meu abraço, vai beijando meu pescoço ao de leve, me arrancando uns leves gemidos.

Ele sobe novamente me beijando nos lábios, mas com uma mão me estimula o seio direito. Afogo um leve grito contra seus lábios, ele sorria. Se afasta de minha boca, abaixa para baixo, sugando fortemente o mamilo do outro seio. Não aguento, soltando um gemido bem alto. Ele sorria. Fica uns bons minutos naquela doce tortura. Sobe para cima de repente, falando com um voz bem rouca no meu ouvido.

– Sempre tão sensível minha querida…

Olhando com uma cara maliciosa para ele, com uma mão toco no seu pénis, ele geme bem alto, seguro bem firme, fazendo um movimento cima e abaixo. Fico naquilo um bom tempo, ele gemia alto.

– Astoria…- diz ele com a voz embargada de prazer, eu queria dar isso a ele, vê-lo ali entregue a mim, era divinal, sorrio, me ponho ligeiramente em bicos de pés, falo no seu ouvido.

– Goza para mim querido…- nisso uma solução viscosa jorra na minha mão, a água vai lavando a minha mão. Ele me segura repentinamente, fazendo com que eu entrelaçasse minhas pernas na sua cintura. Me penetra de uma assentada, me abraço a ele completamente, colocando minha cabeça no seu ombro, gemendo bem alto. Ele continua lentamente naquele vai e vem, que estava me deixando louca.

– Tom…

Agora estava sendo preciso, com estocadas bem fortes, arranho suas costas, deixando-as bem marcadas.

Ele sorri, parando me olha dentro dos olhos, olho para ele, sorriu, o beijando, ele me corresponde e juntos chegamos no orgasmo.

Ele me segura firmemente, não me deixando cair. Demoro um pouco a controlar a respiração. Ele me acariciava o cabelo molhado.

– Te amo Tom…

Ele me beija de novo, e continuamos um pouquinho mais no banho.

Depois de tomarmos banho, vamos comer, devoro três fatias de bolo e chá com leite. Ele me olhava espantado, olho para ele ,arquejando a sobrancelha.

– Passa-se algo ?

– Nossa, você comendo desse jeito …

Olho para ele enfurecida, lágrimas me caiem dos olhos.

– Você esta me chamando de gorda…?

– Não, não minha pequena você esta bem, a serio desculpa…

– Mentiroso… - digo num tom de voz choroso, ele pega minha mão, beijando-a.

– Minha pequena … amo você como está….ainda para mais você esta grávida querida…normal comer assim…

– Ohh …- Me levanto, me sentando no seu colo. Ele me beija.

– Minha pequena, hoje nós vamos sair…

– Vamos? Aonde..? – digo espantada.

– É uma surpresa…mas para já tenho outra….

Com um movimento de varinha, faz surgir , um belo vestido preto de mangas compridas, próprio para grávidas.

–Ohhh…preto ? Como conseguiu normalmente só tem roupas de cor…clarinha…- digo fazendo certa cara de nojo. Odiava cores claras.

– Mandei fazer…

– Ohhh…- digo , ficando sensibilizada.

– Vai vestir…-diz sorrindo de leve, enrolando meu cabelo nos seus dedos.

Aceno com a cabeça, lhe dou leve selinho, me levantando vou me vestir. Finalmente vou sair daqui deste quarto.

POV Lord Voldemort

Estávamos descendo as escadas. Ela parecia extasiada de sair do quarto. Não me espanta, estava já dentro daquele quarto a muito tempo. Mas não parecia mais aborrecida,comigo, eu não merecia como ela. Mas ela era minha do mesmo jeito.

Chegamos na sala de estar da mansão, Astoria entra ao ver as pessoas em questão, leva a mão a boca, caindo lágrimas de seus olhos. Todos olham para ele, sorrindo muito. Era a família Malfoy, que ficam enormemente felizes de vê-la.

– Milord…- eles dizem em uníssono. Astoria corre até ao pai e a mãe, abraçando-os aos quais eles abraçam-na com força. Estavam com saudades da filha. Em seguida, Draco e Astoria abraçam-na também. Por fim, o pequeno Scorpius, com passinhos pequenos, vai até Astoria, que se abaixa , abraçando o pequeno. Não posso deixar de imaginar como seria com os meus filhos. A muito custo, mantenho minha cara seria e impassível.

– Pai, mãe…irmão, irmã…e o meu príncipe…- Se vira para mim, com um enorme sorriso, aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo.- Obrigada..- Não resisto a sorrir para ela. Mas o espanto na sala é geral, se entreolham uns aos outros, pareciam espantados com a cena. Depois por minutos abaixam os olhos para a barriga de Astoria que com aquele vestido, mostrava já a leve saliência ali presente. Narcisa abre e fecha a boca, parecia espantada e em choque mas nada diz.

Por dentro , me divirto com o olhar de narcisa, mas nada digo.

– Bem trouxe aqui os teus pais, para pedir oficialmente a tua mão em casamento…minha querida…- ela olha para mim, arqueja a sobrancelha, sorri em seguida. Adivinhou de certeza que eu estava me divertindo com a cena .

Agora é que Lucius e Narcisa, abriam muito a boca, mas disfarçam o choque passado uns segundos. Draco e Astoria so olhavam sem perceberem muito bem ainda.

– Mãe, pai…

– Ahmm…você quem decide Astoria, minha flor, você quer se casar…? – Ele olhava a filha com um enorme amor e melancolia. Parecia pensar que a filha cresceu rápido demais. Não consigo deixar de admirar Lucius por isso, nunca tinha reparado nessa vertente paternal dele.

– Quero pai, amo ele…- diz se virando para mim, o choque na sala era generalizado e não se esforçaram em nada para disfarçar o choque.

– Bem…tudo bem…- diz ele falando cauteloso. Astoria se aproxima da mãe, que ainda olhava para ela e para a barriga.

– Sim mãe é o que você pensa…

– Oh meus Deuses…de quanto ?- Agora era Astoria quem também olhava com atenção, vendo, e finalmente sabendo. Abro a boca de espanto. Lucius e Draco não conseguiam perceber, so arquejavam a sobrancelha.

– Dois meses mãe…

– Oh…mas você esta bem querida? Não tem tido muito enjôo?...- Agora eles já perceberam, pareciam peixes abrindo muito a boca. Ver as reacções deles era extremamente divertido.

– Eles são umas pestinhas, me dando de vez em quando alguns…- diz astoria acariciando de leve a barriga.

– Eles ?- Diz Astoria, assombrada.

– Sim , Asty são gémeos…

– O QUE?- dizem todos em uníssono, ao qual minha pequena só ri.

– Sim, nós também ficamos desse jeito…

E a conversa transcorre o resto da manhã, almoçamos todos.

A semana transcorre na maior paz e calma, Astoria estava tratando de tudo do casamento, muito animada, quando chegava do Ministério ou da sala de treinos, vê-la feliz daquele jeito era gratificante e me deixava extremamente feliz.

POV Astoria

A semana passou muito rápido, era hoje o meu casamento. Nesta semana tinha ficado com meus pais, mas eu via Tom todos os dias, ele vinha almoçar e jantar connosco. E ficava muitas noites comigo. Estava extremamente feliz.

Mas aquela angústia aumentava de tamanho, aquele pressentimento não me deixava, estava vestida já, minha mãe e cunhada ultimavam o resto.

Mas subitamente, uma energia mágica me faz dormir, só tenho tempo de ouvir minha mãe gritar o meu nome e caiu na inconsciência.

– Esta chegando a hora minha pequena Astoria…- Era Merlin, que tinha um semblante carregado, parecia que estava me dizendo aquilo, angustiado nunca o tinha visto assim. Vou ate ele, segurando sua mão, aflita por ele estar assim.

– Que hora ?

– De saber tudo minha linda…da tua missão…

–Como ?

Mas não tenho tempo de perguntar, sou arrastada do meu sonho, acordo tendo meus pais me acordando e o meu Tom estava me segurando, parecia aflito. Tinha Lucinda perto de mim também, suspirava de alivio.

– Nos pregou um susto Astoria…- diz ela com semblante carregado preocupada.

– Que aconteceu ?...- digo meio atordoada.

– Você desmaiou de repente…- diz meu pai muito serio, via-se que estava aflito.

– Sério ?

– Sim, isto faz você não ter querido comer Astoria…segundo sua mãe me disse…- diz Tom muito serio para mim, parecia aflito, noto o choque da minha família com a preocupação dele comigo, mas fazem cara compreensiva parecia aceitar melhor agora, meu casamento com o Lord das Trevas, eu conhecia o Tom, o meu amor, mas eles conhecia somente a vertente de Voldemort, não podia censurá-los por demorar a aceitar.

Sorriu para todos, suspiram de alívio. Minha família sai pela a porta e Lucinda também, nos deixando a sós.

– Calma, já como, estava nervoso…e você esta fazendo aqui o que…?- Ele arqueja a sobrancelha.

– Sabia que dá azar ver a noiva antes do casamento…? - Ele revira os olhos, parecia não ligar muito para isso.

Riu ao ver sua expressão, o que sonhei de repente me vem na memória, abraço o Tom, fechando os olhos.

– Esta tudo bem, minha pequena? Mesmo? Quer que chame Lucinda para ver você de novo?

– Não… Tom você que eu te amo muito não sabe…?

– Claro que eu sei sua tola… – sorriu para me sorri de volta. O beijo de leve, ele me corresponde.

Em seguida, aparece Toly com algo para eu comer. Eu como tudo, sob seu olhar atento. Depois sai, minha família entra ultimando tudo o que faltava. Cada vez que se aproximava do fim, mais minha angústia subia. Algo estava para acontecer, eu pressentia isso…

Desço as escadas, com pai, me dando o braço. Estava muito nervosa.

– Pai…

– Sim filha…?

– Vos amo muito…a todos vocês…

– Nos sabemos filha…calma…você só esta nervosa…

Respiro fundo, apertando o braço de meu pai, ele apertava o meu também me dando força. Caminho para o altar, ao longo da passadeira verde e prata do chão. A decoração estava no altar, Tom me esperando, sorria para mim. Eu ignorava os olhares de espanto em volta , outros de choque, eu sorria ao caminho do altar. Estava indo me casar com ele, era um sonho.

–-*-*-

Há um olhar em especial, que não partilhava daquela felicidade que transcorria ali, parecia de facto, estar odiando. Apertava seus punhos com força.

– Ela está viva…


	25. Este corazon

POV Astoria

Estávamos ali perante o conservador do ministério da magia . Metade da cerimónia já tinha ocorrido. O lugar estava cheio, se não soubesse que era impossível, diria que tinha vindo todo o mundo mágico assistir á cerimónia. Parecia um sonho, olho para o lado, vejo o Tom, ele repara no meu olhar olhando para mim também, sorriu para ele, ele retribui.

O conservador sorria de mim para Tom, os meus olhos não se despegavam dele. Tinha um nó na garganta, aquela sensação mas não queria que isso atrapalhasse o meu casamento.

Passado uns minutos, o conservador se dirige a mim.

– Srta. Astoria…

– _" Eu, Astoria Black Malfoy, te recebo Tom Marvolo Riddle, como meu marido e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe."_

– Milord..

– "_Eu, Tom Marvolo Riddle, te recebo Astoria Black Malfoy, como minha mulher, te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe."_

O conservador ergue a varinha, e umas linhas madrepérola saiem da sua varinha, envolvendo a mim e Tom nela. Sinto uma paz interior, muito grande.

Os murmúrios de espanto e surpresa não se fizeram esperar. Todo o mundo estava em choque. Ainda não acreditavam que seu mestre se estava a casar.

– Pode beijar a noiva…

E Tom, me segura pela a cintura, me beijando com muita ternura e amor. Eu correspondo, não ligando aos comentários em volta. Nos separamos passado uns minutos. Sorrimos um para o outro. Tom estava agora com olhar matreiro, ia tramar alguma.

– Bem meus amigos, comensais e família, estou honrado que tenham decidido vir ao meu casamento. De hoje em diante, deverão tratar minha esposa, Astoria Riddle, como a milady…deverão respeitá-la como a mim. Porque senão , melhor nem quererem saber.

O arrepio geral não se fez esperar, muitos me olhavam a medo, outros espantados, outros meio sérios. Se curvam todos perante nos. Me sinto meio deslocada, mas Tom me apertava ligeiramente o braço, fala perto do meu ouvido.

– Calma minha pequena, esta tudo bem…fale algo…

Respiro fundo, pigarreio um pouco, todos olham agora para mim.

– Muito obrigada, meus caros amigos por terem vindo no meu casamento. Espero que nos demos todos muito bem como sempre. Por favor desfrutem do resto do dia…

Todos se curvam novamente, com semblantes menos carregados. Pareciam aliviados com o meu discurso, não estavam com tanto medo agora.

Seguimos para o almoço, de todos os lados vinham pessoas para me cumprimentar, ate que chego perto da minha famí mãe tinha os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, minha cunhada também. Meu pai e meu irmão disfarçaram muito bem.

– Mãe que cara essa…

– Oh minha princesa, ate um tempo atrás , você tinha nascido, agora esta aqui casada..ohhh…- se abraça a mim, ao qual ao aperto-a com força.

– Pai…- nem tenho tempo de falar nada, ele me abraça em seguida.

– Oh, vejo que você esta feliz é o que me importa…- e depois me beija a testa. Umas lágrimas caiem de meu rosto. Meu irmão ri.

– Quem diria que a grande Astoria choraria…

– Tinha cisco no olho, sua fuinha…albina….- Meu irmão me abraça.

– Sei…

Agora era a vez de Astoria e Scorpius. Seguro o pequeno no colo, dando muitos beijos. De pois vai para o chão indo brincar com outros meninos, sorriu vendo ele andando. Imaginando meu futuros pequenos. Astoria me abraça também.

Fico falando com meus pais. Passado uns minutos, uns braços me rodeiam a cintura. Ele tinha chegado perto de mim. Me viro para ele, minha família muito discretamente tinham ido falar com outros membros da minha família. Ele fala perto do meu ouvido.

– Feliz, esposa?

– Enormemente feliz esposo…- digo sorrindo, mas meu estômago faz barulho, faço um ligeiro muxoxo.- …talvez só um pouco de fome…- Ele ri da minha expressão. Sorriu com ele.

Prossegue-se o almoço, depois disso, há as danças. Danço com Tom quase toda a tarde, uma mão na minha cintura, e a minha na dele, rodamos os dois. Mudávamos para outro estilo, estava flutuando a cima do céu, estava muito feliz.

– Gostando do seu dia, minha esposa...

–Amando , meu esposo…

Ele não se preocupando com os olhares, me beijando no meu da pista de dança. Correspondo, sorrindo de felicidade.

Danço com meu pai, meu irmão, outras pessoas. Estava tudo indo bem. Seria possível tanta felicidade.

O dia passa, dando lugar á noite. O jantar transcorre bem, tudo estava bem, mas minha angústia estava me tomando, sentia um olhar me queimando a toda a hora, alguém em observava, não conseguia no meio de tanta gente ver quem era, tinha um terrível mau pressentimento. Tom estava falando com os comensais principais, eram tipo comandantes, tratavam de assuntos importantes no ministério, ou seja os que faziam com que o mundo magico funcionasse com as regras do lord das trevas.

Eu rodava o salão da festa de casamento, minha mãe e cunhada estavam perto de mim, mas tinham ido agora se distrair com outras pessoas. Suspiro com força, tentando me soltar dos pressentimentos ruins que me passavam na cabeça. Este era o dia do meu casamento, eu estava muito feliz. Acaricio minha barriga, os meus gémeos também deviam estar cansados como eu estava agora, o dia tinha sido maravilhoso. Vou até um canto isolado, que era banhado pelo o luar, adorava este lugar, era calmo e relaxante. Fecho os olhos, ao de leve, me acalmando com a brisa da noite.

– Olá, Astoria… – Ouço uma voz cortante.

Aquela voz era...não podia ser…, me viro para trás. Era ele não podia…ser…

POV Lord Voldemort

O dia tinha corrido muito bem, minha pequena estava feliz. Estávamos casados agora, estava muito feliz nunca pensei que haveria uma felicidade assim.

O jantar estava tranquilo, tudo correu bem. Estava agora falando com os meus comandantes, se bem que eu queria era acabar com a festa e ir com minha pequena para o quarto. Mas não podia ser ainda…

Olho em volta no salão da festa, não a via. Onde ela poderia ter ido?

Me despeço dos comandantes, começo a ver em volta, ao pé da família ela não estava. Onde ela estaria? Ela não se afastaria para longe, começo a ir pelos os corredores. Algo com um mau pressentimento, estava me assolando. Tinha que a achar. Olho dentro do meu manto, ainda não lhe tinha devolvido a varinha. Não, não, tinha que a achar!

Ouço os pensamentos dela ecoando, chamando por mim…tinha de a achar e rápido…

POV Astoria

– Que você esta fazendo aqui ?- Digo com minha respiração acelerada, estava muito nervosa.

– Podia perguntar o mesmo a você…afinal Astoria, pensei que tivesse morrido sabe, á mais de setenta anos…levei muitos castigos dele , minha querida por você….- Das sombras sai um homem já idoso, envergava uma túnica preta, já envelhecido pelo o tempo, mas notava-se que tinha muitas cicatrizes no rosto. Tinha um olhar alucinado, maluco. Ria agora. Eu reconheci logo a voz.

– Que você quer mim, Selwyn ?

– De você, querida…- Chega perto de mim, de golpe, me pressionando contra a parede com muita força. Tinha uma varinha apontada ao coração, recordo que não tinha a minha. – quero a tua morte…

Só penso com toda a força ,no Tom, queria que ele chegasse ali… Lágrimas me caiem dos olhos. Eu o vejo chegando no lugar.

– Te amo…

POV Lord Voldemort

Ouço umas vozes, era o canto do luar, o lugar que Astoria gostava na mansão, vou em direcção dessas vozes.

Chego lá, e lá estava um homem que apontava uma varinha ao coração da minha pequena, mas antes que pudesse reagir, ele diz num tom de voz muito apressada, _Avada Kedavra_… Vejo um raio verde…

Não isto não podia ter acontecido…não…

Desfiro um _Avada Kedavra_ naquele homem, era Andrew Selwyn. Que cai ao chão morto.

Não era possível!

Vou até ela, caída sem vida no chão, a minha pequena…a minha Astoria…

– Nãoooooooooooo…. Astoria você tem que acordar…não me deixa aqui Astoria…- Lágrimas caiem do meu rosto, a como muito tempo não caia, seguro o corpo de minha pequena do chão, abraço-a a mim. Não podia tê-la perdido, não podia.

Isto só podia ser um pesadelo, não podia ter acontecido…

De repente uma luz branca surge, saindo por ela alguém…Era Merlin, com um semblante carregado…


	26. Amor ou Poder

_"**Não são as nossas habilidades que mostram quem somos, são as nossas escolhas..." **_Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter e a Câmara dos Segredos

POV Lord Voldemort

Eu ainda estava ali. Não me sentia a mim mesmo, somente segurava ela ali. Olhava seu rosto pálido, tão pálido e frio….dirijo o olhar para o ventre dela. Tinha perdido os tesouros de sua vida. Os três de uma vez…sem ele ter tido hipótese de fazer nada…

Sinto agora um dor dilacerante, mil vezes me lançassem mil crucios, do que isto…do que vê-los assim…

Mil vezes…eu … no lugar deles…esse era um sentimento novo…mil vezes eu no lugar dela….e dos meus filhos…que sentimento era este?

Ele sempre teve medo da morte, mas ver sua amada sem vida ali, ele desejava ser ele ali….

De que serviria a imortalidade, se ela não estava…

Se seus filhos não estavam…

De que servia tudo isto….?

Que pensamentos estes que me assolam ?

Mas conforme Merlin saia da fenda de luz, o tempo parece parar, o barulho da festa cessara, todo o tempo estava congelado, dirijo meus olhos vazios na sua direcção.

– Tom…

– Porquê?

– Essa era a missão dela…te mostrar o amor , Tom! Mas você sabe o mal que fez, o destino cobra de você…as milhares de vidas que você tirou…essa é a Lei do Karma… não podemos fugir …O mundo funciona no equilíbrio, para cada má acção há uma boa acção. Para cada boa acção há uma má acção…

– Ela tinha que morrer pelos os meus pecados é isso ?- digo num fio de voz, me sentindo mal, terrível…

Me culpando pelas milhares de mortes que causei, pois isso levou a morte da minha Astoria, do meu amor…era remorsos que sentia….

Um dor terrível me assola o coração, meu corpo cai…as minhas horcruxes aparecem na minha frente. Já não as via desde a batalha com o Potter, quando as restaurei de novo. Mas uma á uma, se destruíam na minha frente. Olho confuso sem entender.

Merlin sorria fracamente para mim.

– Você sentiu remorsos… sua alma fica intacta de novo, voltou a ser uma…com isso já posso agir…

– Que quer dizer ? Você não pode interferir com este Mundo, Merlin como pensa agir ?

– Confie em mim…Você quer salvá-la ?

O velho esta gaga mesmo como assim, ele pela sua própria lei de Avalon, ele me tinha dito a muitos anos , não podia interferir com o destino do mundo…

Então porque estava dizendo aquilo…?

– Quero…

– Mesmo a risco de tudo ?... Se você decidir salvá-la, perderá o teu reino, perderá tudo o que conquistou…acabará Lord Voldemort…tua imortalidade…Se decidir não salvá-la, o tempo voltará ao normal, vivera sem ela, no teu reino…governando, bastará matar de novo e fazer horcruxes novas e governara eternamente…?...Quer ou não salvá-la ? Tem somente que escolher, para definir o teu destino…

Fico em silêncio, me sentia numa encruzilhada, eu queria salvá-la a sua pequena , mas para isso perderia meu reino, mais de setenta anos de luta pela supremacia bruxa, pela pureza do sangue, pelo o poder.

Mas depois penso nos momentos que passamos juntos, nossas brigas em Hogwarts, quando a pedi em namoro, quando a tive pela primeira vez, seus olhares na minha direcção sem medo, quando a reencontrei de novo, quando descobri dos nossos filhos, quando voltei a amá-la de novo, o seu sorriso sempre alegre na minha direcção...

Amor ou Poder? Que escolha eu faria ?

As batidas do meu coração davam para ouvir bem alto, bastava uma decisão sua…e alteraria seu destino para sempre….para um lado ou para o outro…

Suspiro forte, olhando na direcção de Merlin…

– Já tomei uma decisão….

Merlin me olhava expectante…esperando minha resposta….


	27. Leaps of fate

"_**As conseqüências de nossos atos são sempre tão complexas, tão diversas, que predizer o futuro é uma tarefa realmente difícil." **_Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

POV Merlin

Sabia no que me estava a meter, sabia o destino dela desde o inicio, mas nunca pensei que houvesse aquela alteração, mas pensando bem tem um sentido agora para o qual a treinei desde pequena. Me vem na mente, uma conversa que tive com Astoria.

" A pequena Astoria tinha acabado de treinar com a alabarda a primeira vez.

– Ufaa..mestre é muito difícil…mas vou aprender...

– Oh minha querida porque não tenta algo mais fácil?

– Não me deixo dobrar e curvas por algo que é difícil, se você desejar com muita força você pode manobrar qualquer coisa…

–Que grande pensamento…

– É…- diz voltando a treinar com alabarda de novo, tendo dificuldades mas nunca desistindo, ate conseguir pela a primeira vez após horas, dominá-la, fica com um enorme sorriso no rosto…"

Ele tinha que manobrar o destino por mais difícil que fosse, pois era isso que ele desejava fossem quais fossem as consequências…para finalmente haver paz….para ele ter paz….

– Qual é sua decisão então ? – Me viro para Voldemort, que me olha agora decidido.

– Escolho ela…

– Muito bem….

Ergo minha mão, um brilho branco aparece nele, um feixe de luz branca vai na direcção, da fenda. Surgem dois vultos. Era Damien e Hydra, que olhavam sorrindo para Voldemort.

Que olhava de mim para eles, com o cenho franzido.

– Te apresento Tom, Damien e Hydra…

Ele mantém o cenho franzido somente, acenando com a cabeça. Eu pressentia o que ele sentia, ele estava angustiado, queria revê-la de novo, eu lhe daria essa chance….

Hydra toma a palavra.

– Só há uma hipótese de alterar o destino e esse passa por algo difícil, não há certezas que o consiga alterar é perigoso mexer no tempo….mas se tiver fé conseguira…

Damien retira do bolso, um objecto, que Tom fica a olhar.

– Você só tem uma chance, a única… se foque com o seu coração em alterar somente o básico, aquilo que você acha que ira alterar este destino…se concentre em salvá-la …mas chegando nessa altura…

– Só você poderá se ajudar, só você terá que ter a força de a alterar… – diz Hydra.

Tomo novamente eu a palavra, olhando directamente nos olhos, ele só encarava e encarava também o objecto nas mãos de Damien. Extendo a mão para o Damien, ele me dá o objecto.

– Ainda assim irá ?

– Irei…- diz ele determinado, sorrio ao de leve.

POV Voldemort

Confirmo minha decisão, de nada vale o poder, sem ela, sem meus filhos não vale nada….

Olho na direcção que o Merlin aponta a mão, de la saiem um garoto e uma garota, de mais ou menos uns quinze anos, sorriam para mim. Que estranho, franzo o cenho, nunca os vi na vida, mas eles pareciam que me conheciam…

Eles confirmam aquilo que eu já previa, teria que mudar o tempo, mas estando la teria de me virar sozinho para altera-lo podendo dar ou não certo. Ia-me arriscar numa hipótese que poderia me matar sem do nem piedade, mas poderia também dar certo e salvar minha pequena.

Olho o objecto nas mãos do garoto, eu reconheci como sendo um viratempo, mas este era peculiar, era prata, com pozinhos vermelhos.

Merlin pega das mãos do garoto, que lho dá.

– Ainda assim irá?

– Irei…- digo determinado, não seria algo como a incerteza que me iria derrubar, eu ainda era um feiticeiro poderossimo, iria conseguir.

Ele me põe o viratempo na mão dizendo.

– Somente basta uma volta e foca teu coração no momento em que você quer aterrar….focando o lugar, o dia e hora provável…

Com o viratempo na mão o observo uns minutos.

– Foi com esse viratempo que ela foi ?

– Sim…foi...com esse que ela foi encontrar o seu destino…- diz o velho sorrindo para mim, levanto meu olhar para ele.

– Obrigada...

– De nada…agora vai…..

Olho agora na direcção dos garotos, que olhavam tudo com um sorriso leve no rosto. Franzo ligeiramente a testa.

– Eu vos conheço?

Eles sorriem ainda mais.

– Temos fé que sim…que nos iremos conhecer…

Sorriu ao de leve, desconfiando de quem seriam eles, mas nada digo.

Olho o viratempo, fecho os olhos, me concentrando,no momento exacto que eu sei que é o ideal, o crucial,sabia que não teria retorno, podia não voltar...mas dou uma volta no viratempo.

Sinto girar tudo a minha volta, sinto-me elevar para cima e caiu na inconsciência.


	28. Correndo contra o tempo

_**"O valor das coisas não esta no tempo que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso, existem momentos inesquecíveis, coisas inexplicáveis e pessoas incomparáveis."**_ Fernando Pessoa

**POV Lord Voldemort**

Acordo lentamente, meu corpo estava pesado, o chão estava muito frio, eu sentia o chão. Olho em volta , conhecia este tecto, Me levanto devagar, sentia o corpo pesado e dorido. Olho viratempo ao meu lado, pego ele do chão, estava intacto, me levanto. Olho em volta, tinha mesmo voltado. Ouço vozes, vou até a aporta, tinha aterrado no banheiro do quarto.

Astoria estava no quarto, vejo-me a mim próprio com dezassete anos, tinha recuado para o dia em que ela tinha ido embora, na manhã desse dia, ele fala.

– Bom dia…minha pequena…- diz com um sorriso de escárnio, mas sabia o que sentia no fundo, esta com leve medo, me recordava muito bem deste momento.

Ela não respondia so olhava para ele, suspira forte passado uns momentos. Ela estava desiludida, infeliz com ela mesma. Eu conhecia muito bem.

– Só se for para você…- Ela responde ao meu eu de dezessete anos.

– Mal humorada…então minha querida porque?- Digo num tom de voz arrastada, mas sabia como ele se estava sentindo, estava começando a ficar aflito, ele tinha um leve pressentimento.

– Nada, meu senhor simplesmente , só estou cansada.- virou-se de costas para ele, pegava suas roupas do chão para se vestir, o olhar dele não se despegou dela, se ela estivesse virada para ele veria o quanto ele estava angustiado. Me lembrava desta altura o sofrimento que estava tendo, eu tinha-me arrependido de ter perdido a cabeça com ela, eu não queria magoá-la. Lembro muito bem.

– Não me vire as costas, Astoria…- Ela se vira, Suspira, continua se vestindo. Ele se levanta da poltrona, vai até ela segurando seu rosto com suas mãos. Olhava nos olhos dele, sem mostrar nenhuma expressão, somente frieza. Ele fica muito sério.- Você esta me irritando, Astoria…- Ele estava muito nervoso, ele não queria que ela olhasse para ele daquela maneira, não ela…Ela volta a falar.

– Se estou irritando, me deixe sair da sua presença, meu senhor…para não importuna-lo…- diz numa voz vazia, ele se passa, batendo-lhe, mas ele se arrepende disso, eu sinto isso…Ele não queria que aquilo acontecesse.

– Qual foi a ideia? Já não me humilhou o suficiente, quer humilhar mais? Já não provou que eu sou uma idiota, estúpida, tola…precisa de mais alguma coisa? Me deixa em paz… – Agora olhava-o furiosa. Ele levanta um leve sorriso de canto, se levantando repentinamente da cama, se prensando contra a ela, tenta afastá-lo. Estava de frente para ela, fala no seu precisava ouvir para saber, ele sabia.

– Oh minha querida, se eu quisesse te humilhar, acredita que não seria assim, nem lá perto… seria bem pior…- diz com sua voz ficando pesada, fria. – Não me provoca Astoria…eu não vou te largar…nunca…

– E porque isso ? Você já viu o que queria…porque não me deixa em paz?

– Simples...- Dizendo isso, pega no seu pingente, o que ele lhe havia dado, a primeira vez que ele presenteou alguem, apertando-o na sua mão, olha muito sério para mim. - Aeternum Mea…Para sempre minha…você esqueceu…?

– Não entendo…não quero entender…

Ele passa a mão pelo o seu rosto, gentilmente, reparo que ela estranha. Levanta seu rosto para cima. Beija seus lábios com força, ele queria que entendesse que ele a amava, mas ela não entendia, também pensando agora, era bem compreensível mas ele queria desesperadamente, que ela entendesse que ele a amava, se mescla com o seu sangue. Ficando seus lábios sujos com o mesmo.

– Você é minha …se eu não te tiver, mais ninguém terá…- Diz no seu ouvido de novo, numa voz fria e sem sentimentos. Eu tinha aquele jeito não conseguia mudá-lo assim como assim.

– Você pode ter quem quiser…porque eu?

Ele segura seu cabelo com relativa força, puxando para perto dele ainda mais.

– Porque mesmo contra minha vontade…você é a única que considero…digna de estar comigo…E o que eu quero para mim, eu consigo…Eu te quis, você é minha e de mais ninguém…- Ele diz numa voz fria, determinante e sem azo a discussões. Ele não conseguia admitir que a amava, ate para mim foi difícil admitir, toda uma vida sem amar, sem receber amor, ele não conseguia expressar aquilo, ele ainda não se entendia a si mesmo.

– Que se passa ?- Lembro que ela tinha tido um câmbio de expressão, um assomo de medo, lembro da conversa que Merlin teve comigo quando descobri que ela estava grávida " (…) você a tinha torturado, como queria que ela te contasse que estava grávida…(…)" Ela já sabia que estava grávida nessa altura. Entendo agora.

– Nada…meu senhor…- Mas eu desconfiava do que ela dizia, só não sabia até que ponto ela me escondia algo…

– Hmm…sei , você não me engana Astoria.- Dizendo isso, ele a empurra na direcção da cama, Tenta penetrar na minha mente, mas ela prende uma forte barreira na mente. Ele fica muito serio, puxando da varinha de novo.

– Vou perguntar de novo…que você esta me escondendo? Algo do meu futuro, Astoria?

– O que você tinha que ver já viu…

– Então porque não me deixa entrar na sua mente…

– Sabe …privacidade é algo prezo... mesmo você sendo meu mestre e eu sua comensal, há limites…- Ela tinha imposto aquele limite, estava terminando com ele imperterivelmente. Uma dor começa lhe preenchendo o coração, me lembro disso.

Se desvia para ela se levantar. Ela pego nas suas coisas, na bolsa, mas ao chegar na porta, ele lhe diz, com voz angustiada, era como ultima tentativa de a não deixar ir embora…

– Tente fugir querida…mas eu te encontro…encontrarei sempre…

Ela vira-se para trás, olhando-o durante um longo tempo, seu rosto, olhos , cabelo, peito descoberto…Ela parecia sofrer, eu sabia que estava, estava como se seguida sai sem nada dizer.

Ele estava ainda sentado na cama olhando para a porta, eu saio do banheiro aonde havia ido parar, ela se vira para trás, parecia meio em choque.

– Quem é você…e como entrou aqui ?

– Eu sou você…vindo do futuro…- digo para ele, do meu eu passado, emanam emoções tipo surpresa, rejeição…ele era desconfiado, eu me conhecia…

– Prove…?- diz me apontando a varinha.

É eu me conhecia…pego num facto, que ele não iria refutar.

– Quando Dennis Bishop te chamou de estranho e tentou te bater, você pegou no coelho dele, o mandando se estrangular nas barras de ferro…

Ele parecia ponderar, mas ainda desconfiava fortemente, pego da minha varinha, ele olha-a com detenimento, eram iguais.

– Eu sou Lord Voldemort, sou do futuro em que você conseguiu se livrar dos sangues ruins, assumiu o mundo magico, é o chefe supremo…mas perdeu ela para sempre…

Ele me ouvia com atenção parecia pensar furiosamente, estava pensando que estava ficando maluco. Ouve uma batida na porta, eu me vou esconder de novo no banheiro, ele me via ir. Sussuro para o meu eu adolescente, olhando directamente nos seus olhos.

– Na porta é Abraxas Malfoy, vai te trazer uma carta de Astoria em que ela te diz que vai embora…

Ele deixa de me olhar vai na porta, abre-a comprova que era Abraxas, abre muito os olhos, ele olha ele com expressão assombrada, agora por motivo diferente, estava espantado com a expressão dele. Fico observando, ele agora parecia aceitar melhor.

– Astoria pediu para te entregar isto…- diz lhe estendendo uma carta.- Sei que não deveria me intrometer meu senhor…mas acho que ela vai embora... vai deixá-la ir ?

Nisso, o meu eu adolescente fecha a porta. Saiu do banheiro, ele me olhava assombrado agora.

– Nessa carta, ela diz que não suporta que você não a ame, não conseguiria ficar por isso…eu sei do que falo, não a deixe ir…vai directamente na sala do Dumbledore..ela esta voltando para o meu tempo, um tempo em que ela morre nas mãos do Selwyn…

– Do Selwyn?- As primeiras palavras que ele esboça.

– Sim…você a ama Tom, eu também demorei a aceitar isso, ambos sabemos como não queríamos amar ninguém, mas não a amamos…não a deixe ir…

Ele olhava para mim agora.

– É mesmo isso que nos queremos?

– É , queremos ela e os nossos filhos…

Ele abre muito os olhos, parecia surpreso, eu sorriu de leve.

– É fomos pouco cuidadosos…ela carrega nossos herdeiros…vai ter com ela….não a deixe ir! De nada serve o poder sem ela…

Ele fica ponderando uns minutos, me olhando sempre.

– Obrigado…

Ele se vira correndo do quarto, indo na direcção da sala de Dumbledore…Será que ele iria conseguir..? Fico olhando meu corpo, eu estava sumindo, tinha alterado gravemente o tempo, sabia que isso podia acontecer será que ele iria conseguir…? Sorriu, rezando para isso…desaparecendo meu corpo…


	29. A Esperança e o Destino

_"**Os enamorados que se vêem e se falam têm a felicidade do amor; os que vivem separados têm duas felicidades: a do amor e a da esperança**_." Severo Catalina

POV Tom Riddle

Ainda estava incrédulo, nem acreditando que o meu futuro eu tinha vindo falar comigo, eu corria desesperado, corria como se a minha vida dependesse disso, precisa chegar a tempo precisava…

Ia correndo pelos os corredores, precisava chegar nela a tempo. Não podia perdê-la não podia…

POV Astoria (repetindo ligeiramente a cena inicial de Despedidas e reencontros )

Estava já dentro da sala de aula de Transfiguração. Dumbledore me esperava com uma expressão triste, mas compreensiva. Nem diz nada, só me estende o vira tempo prata. Eu seguro, e ele diz umas palavras.

– Ele permite que você visualize o local que quer aterrar no tempo, só mentalizar onde quer ir…e claro, o ano…dai você aterrará no tempo que é o seu…só que uns meses terão avançado…que corresponde aos meses que você esteve aqui…

– Eu…- por algum motivo, meu coração estava apertado, como se fosse errado eu ir, que alguém me deseja desesperadamente ali, como se ficar ali era o correcto. Porque esta confusão agora.

– Sim…?- O Dumbledore me acorda dos meus pensamentos, olho para ele, ele parecia que sabia o que pensava, decido ser sincera.

– Eu nem sei o que sinto neste momento… só me sinto estranha…como se…- me interrompo, por algum motivo, sinto algo. Mas ele me impele a continuar.

– Como se…

– Fosse errado eu ir…- digo de uma vez, o que me estava pesando no coração, porque apesar de eu estar sofrendo pelo o que me havia feito e por não me amar eu queria ele, eu estava grávida dele e ele não saberia. Lágrimas transbordam nos meus olhos mas não caiem.

– Todos nós tomamos decisões , srta. Astoria…, mas há algo que vela por nós…para que corra como deve…- diz ele num tom misterioso, olhava agora para a porta. Suspiro forte.

A porta abre do rompante, era ele. Abro muito os olhos, Dumbledore sorria de leve. Ele vem ate a mim, me abraçando ignorando por completo, Dumbledore ali. Fala no meu ouvido desesperado.

– Não vá por favor, preciso de você aqui Astoria, eu te amo….

Fico em estado de choque, paralisada ali , apertada suavemente por aqueles braços de aquele que eu tanto amava. Ele dizia que me amava, seria verdade…? Ele parecia advinhar meus pensamentos, porque olhava para meus olhos, eu olhava nos dele. Lembro do que minha mãe me disse uma vez:

" – Mãe como você sabe ver a verdade nos olhos do papai? Você o descobre sempre…- tinha cerca de uns onze anos na altura, não entendia como .

– Os olhos são o espelho da alma, minha querida, se você olhar nos olhos de quem ama achara sempre a verdade…"

Olho profundamente nos olhos dele, lágrimas caiem dos meus olhos, ele limpa cada uma delicadamente.

– Fique comigo…- repete mais uma vez.- Nunca que voltarei a faz mal a você, te tratarei como você merece…mas preciso de você comigo para não me perder de novo….por esse caminho escuro…preciso de você e dos nossos filhos…- fico sensibilizada e meio em choque ainda, como ele sabia dos filhos ? como assim filhos ?

Eu me abraço a ele, chorando e chorando. Não se ouvia mais nada naquela sala de aula, somente meu choro, e um toque de algo caindo no chão…era o viratempo que eu havia deixado cair.

– Como é lindo a juventude ….- ouço uma voz, olho para trás, aparece um foco de luz branca, saindo por ela, Merlin.

– Mestre ?

– Astoria…sempre cumpriu tua missão…

– Minha missão…?

– Sim…- dizendo isso, olha para Tom e para mim.- Você trouxa o amor a quem não amava…-olho para Tom, ele sorria para mim, sorriu para ele.- Esse amor salvou muito o futuro e você sabe do que falo…- olho para Merlin, sabia bem do que ele falava, das mortes dos sangues ruins, morte dos trouxas…

– Parece que ele chegou a tempo não foi ?- Diz agora Merlin se dirigindo a Tom que acena com a cabeça afirmativamente.- Que bom…agora posso finalmente partir em paz…e você Astoria saberá agora porque eu sempre te treinei desde pequena…? Simples, eu quero que você assuma Avalon….

– Como assim ?- digo meio assustada.

– Eu te disse que quando chegasse a hora saberia…

– Mas que acontecera com você…?- Um nó estava se formando na minha garganta.

– Eu alterei o destino querida ele era para ser…- diz olhando Tom que parecia que entendia do que ele falava.- bem diferente…Você se lembra de eu sempre te ter dito que eu não podia alterar nada…e alterei algo que não devia ter alterado…mas como uma menina sempre me disse…" Não me deixo dobrar e curvar por algo que é difícil, se você desejar com muita força você pode manobrar qualquer coisa…". Mas há um preço a pagar…

Já estava quase chorando, eu podia prever bem qual era o preço de alterar um destino. Tento me soltar do abraço do Tom, mas ele me segura com força como me dando apoio.

– Não…- as lágrimas toldavam minha visão, Merlin sorria na minha direcção.

– Não chore minha querida…você esta com o amor da tua vida, terá lindos filhos…o meu desejo é que você guie as nossas gerações de feiticeiros nos seus destinos, você foi e sempre será a menina dos meus olhos…e seja feliz Astoria…e assim eu irei em paz…- dizendo isso, ele começa a desaparecer aos poucos, em pequenos flocos de luz. Ele havia morrido por minha causa…

Eu me deixo cair ao chão, Tom se abaixa comigo,me abraçando. Dumbledore também deixa cair lágrimas, limpando-as com o seu lencinho pequeno.

– Não…- me viro para Tom abraçando-o e chorando, ele me abraça com força, me dizendo palavras de consolo no ouvido. Por mim,Merlin havia morrido…

Dumbledore fala, com voz levemente rouca.

– A culpa não foi sua querida…ele planejava isto…

– Como assim..?- Me viro para ele, meio transtornada.

– Merlin viveu muitas eras minha querida, estava cansado, queria descansar, mas não encontrava ninguém que pudesse substitui-lo… então apareceu uma menina em Avalon, coisa que não acontecia a séculos, era nova de cinco anos, brilhante feiticeira pelo o que ele podia prever, de grande coração…essa menina era você…ele disse que você tinha uma missão em especifico…trazer amor a alguém igualmente brilhante, que precisava de alguém que lhe mostrasse a luz…- diz olhando Tom, que arqueja a sobrancelha, bufando, se não tivesse triste, até riria da cena.- Merlin viveu estes dezessete anos muito feliz minha querida…você o fez feliz…mas era a hora dele, ele a determinou..quis que você vivesse que você tivesse direito ao teu destino, não fosse separada de quem ama…- diz olhando a mim e a Tom. Mas uma leve pena presistia no meu coração.

– Minha família…?

Dumbledore sorri.

– Como nova feiticeira-guardiã de Avalon você pode viajar entre os tempos…suponho que não seja um problema…- abro um leve sorriso. Merlin havia me dado um segunda chance para viver, mesmo não sabendo, eu cumpriria seu desejo, me tornaria feiticeira guardiã de Avalon e viveria com Tom neste tempo.

Afinal, o destino podia ser escrito da nossa maneira como nós queríamos…

Olho para Tom sorrindo, ele me olha com um sorriso, mas eu via no fundo dos seus olhos, um leve decepção, afinal ele havia abandonado os seus ideiais por mim. Olho para Dumbledore que sorri para mim, me entendendo.

– Tom…

– Sim professor…

– Visto que vai ser pai não é mesmo…- fico vermelha tal como ele.- precisa de estabilizar…tive vendo sua candidatura a professor em Hogwarts…defesa contra a magia negra…, já que a professora se vai reformar…não vejo porque não aceitá-lo em Hogwarts…mas estará debaixo do meu olho…- Ele abre ligeiramente a boca, sorri arrogante para o professor, mas concorda com a cabeça.

A porta bate, alguém entram por ela, eram Loreine, Lucinda, Melinda, Dorea, Druella…

– Você nem pense ir embora…- dizem quase que em uníssono.

Sorriu ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Não pondero ir , agora estou em casa…- digo apertando a mão de Tom que me aperta também.

É eu finalmente estava em casa…


	30. Epílogo

-Desculpem a demora em postar a continuação ,mas ando mais activa na minha conta do Nyah!Fanfiction que acabei descurando aqui!  
>- Obrigado a todos os que acompanharam Unsolved Mysteries...e a historia de Tom e Astoria...<br>- Desculpem os possíveis erros...  
>- Espero que gostem...:) Vos adoro!<p>

"_**Se aprende a amar não quando se encontra a pessoa perfeita, e sim quando se aprende a crer na perfeição de uma pessoa imperfeita." (autor desconhecido)**_

"_**Ser feliz não é conseguir o que deseja, é desejar o que já possui." (Garth Brooks)**_

**POV Narradora**

_**Passado dezasseis anos…**_

– Aff eu mato aquele Sirius Black….afff…- diz uma menina entrando em casa, seguida de um riso de menino que entrava também, e um homem alto, bonito que tinha cara de tédio, suspirando forte.

– Ohh Hydra…você sabe que ele te adora…- diz o menino da mesma idade de Hydra que olha para ele furiosa.

– Aquele Gryffindor desgraçado…por Salazar, que vá para o inferno…- dizendo isso, ela embate numa bela mulher loira alta, que olhava com um ar interrogatório.- Não comento…

– ahaha estou vendo que sim filha..que aconteceu ?- Cumprimenta a mãe, com um muxoxo chateado, olha na direcção do homem alto, que arqueja uma sobrancelha, olhando na direcção da mãe novamente, suspira forte, sobe as escadas, resmugando todo o caminho.

– Ahmm, pode me dizer que aconteceu com tua irmã Damien…Tom?

O garoto vai até a mãe cumprimentando-a. Sorri.

– Bem foi o seguinte, eles estavam na aula do pai, o Sirius lança um feitiço de _tarantallegra_ na direcção da Hydra, que revida com _Rictumsempra_, eles trocam feitiços, desconcentrando os outros e causando o desastre geral dentro da aula…apanharam um castigo após ferias…a Hydra ajuda o professor Slughorn com as poções, ajudando a corrigir provas e etc…e o Sirius bem, ele vai limpar toda a sala dos troféus e todos os quadros do castelo e o papai ainda tirou 50 pontos de Slytherin e de Gryffindor também…

A mulher loira ri a pregas despegadas.

– Sério…?

O Homem alto suspira forte, acenando com a cabeça.A mulher loira se aproxima dele, que a abraça.

– Hiii eu vou subir …não preciso de ver isso…e vou ver se acalmo a fera ….pai vou a levar a Nagini…- diz pegando numa cobra que vinha rastejando.- Tom só acena que sim com a cabeça, suspirando ainda. Astoria ri.

– Filho, chegou um gritador, da Alyssa Nott para você…- Ele fica meio branco, levando a mão á cabeça.

– Um gritador…?

Tom e Astoria riem da expressão do filho, que parecia desesperada agora.

– Ahh mulher revoltada…ahaha mas eu gosto a mesma…ela me adora…obrigada mãe…- diz sorrindo maroto, pegando na carta vermelha em cima da mesa. Ele sobe as escadas, ouvia-se palavras tipo _" eu te odeio…nunca mais….se atreva a me beijar seu …imbecil…"_

Eles ainda riem um pouco mais. Tom toma a palavra

– Céus, nunca vi a Hydra assim…passar daquele jeito…faltou destruir a sala de aula…tive de a castigar aff….

– Você não gosta de castigar a nossa princesa, te conheço…Ela me lembra alguém…sabe…

Tom arqueja a sobrancelha, sorri de canto.

– Quem seria ?

– Sabe senhor, um monitor chefe que conheci sabe a dezasseis anos atrás, que era arrogante, prepotente…

– O que acha desse senhor…agora?- diz Tom, beijando ao de leve o pescoço da sua esposa, sim esposa, eram casados á anos, antes dos gémeos nascerem. Ela suspira ao sentir o beijo.

– Bem, é a pessoa que mais amo nessa vida…- Tom sorri ao ouvir a afirmação.

– Não se arrependeu de ter ficado Astoria ?- Diz olhando profundamente nos seus olhos, Astoria passa a mão no seu rosto.

– Nunca…e além de que …apesar das perdas…- diz se lembrando de Merlin, Tom sabia que lhe tinha custado a morte do seu mestre.E agora era a feiticeira-Guardiã de Avalon, via a família de vez em quando, mas sabia que ela sentia saudades de os ver mais vezes- o que ganhei…uma nova chance para viver, com você…ter filhos lindos…que nem o pai…- Tom sorri com a afirmação.- Não podia ser mais feliz, meu amor…e você?

Tom segura seu rosto de leve, beijando-a com paixão, amor, desejo. Ele pensava muitas vezes ainda, nos seus planos que ele tinha de assumir o poder…. Que desistiu por ela…

Mas…o poder…comparado com o que ele tinha ali, sua mulher, sua Astoria…seus filhos. Hydra, tão parecida consigo…uma perfeita slytherin, mas muito inteligente, doce e sensível quando queria….Damien, o equilíbrio perfeito dos dois…inteligente também, mas muito galinha…seus tesouros!.

O poder não era nada comparado com a sua família…

E ele não se arrependia em nada ter trocado o reinado do mundo mágico, pela sua Astoria….

– Nunca!...- Astoria sorri contra meus lábios, largo um sorriso maldoso, que ela corresponde na mesma intensidade, apartámos para o quarto, dando largas ao nosso amor…

O dia transcorre na normalidade, chega a noite, no jantar, muitas resmuguisses, muitos risos…Todo o mundo vai dormir…

No meio da madrugada, Astoria se levanta, vendo seu marido Tom descansar, devia estar esgotado, ser professor não era nada fácil…

Vai saindo de fininho, vai ate ao quarto dos filhos, apesar da casa onde vivem ser enorme, eles sempre preferiram ficar juntos, gémeos e ainda mais mágicos são muito unidos…

Volta para o quarto, pega do seu diário, o que a acompanhou durante toda a vida…e começa a escrever nele….Tudo o que passou….

**POV Astoria**

E bem essa foi a minha história…de como passei de Astoria Malfoy, comensal da morte, filha de Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy, irmã de Draco Malfoy e em como me apaixonei por Tom Riddle, que era meu mestre e como me tornei Astoria Riddle...

E principalmente aprendi…Que não há mistérios não resolvidos, se você persistir com força , determinação e com o coração…os mistérios transformam-se em grandes surpresas…

Uns braços me rodeiam, nem preciso virar para saber quem é…Ele havia sido a surpresa que havia desvendado e a melhor surpresa de todas...

– Te amo…meu Tom…

– E eu a você minha pequena…- Ele me segura no colo me levando para a cama. Me beijando e me amando…

Podia dizer fim, mas não irei dizer…pois fim seria acabar…e eu quero tudo menos que acabe….

Pois as gerações continuam…a vida se propaga…e o céu é o limite…

**Nox…**


End file.
